The Edge Of Madness
by airedalegirl1
Summary: Alice befriends the new girl at school and all goes well until Bella falls foul of Edward who is spiraling out of control. Will she be safe over the Christmas Holidays or is she headed for trouble, big trouble? Jasper/ Bella. Starts as Bella arrives in Forks. WARNING THIS STORY CONTAINS SEXUAL AND PHYSICAL ABUSE.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Bella

Forks Washington was the most depressing place on the planet, or so I decided when I was a little girl and came to visit with my dad in the summer. It rained or was cloudy almost every day and while dad liked fishing and hiking I didn't. Fishing meant water, which in turn meant me falling in, hiking meant rough tracks...result...skinned knees and sprained ankles. I just wasn't cut out for the outdoor life, things bit me, stung me, tripped me or made me itch. Give me the safe and secure indoor life any time. So when Renee and Phil decided to take an extended and late honeymoon with the money his grandmother left him it was with reluctance that I volunteered to go live with Charlie for the last year of school. I was right enough that the change wouldn't hurt my chances of graduating, and one year in a school smaller than my year in Phoenix would be bearable, just.

Charlie made a real effort, he decorated my room, surprisingly a really nice shade of lilac. He installed a computer for homework and to e mail my mum and he bought me a car, well a beat up old truck really but I loved it. It was strong enough to provide protection when I had an accident which was always on the cards with my luck! The truck had belonged to Billy Black, one of dad's hunting and fishing buddies on the Reservation. I knew the Res really well because when I wasn't falling in the river or being eaten alive by bugs that's where I spent my time as a kid, playing with Billy's son Jake. I only remembered him vaguely because my torment in Forks stopped when I was old enough to shout loud enough. Then Charlie would rent somewhere close to our place and spend two weeks with me. Poor Charlie he never seemed comfortable in the sunny South, I never saw him in shorts, tee shirt or heaven forbid, swim wear. He always wore a shirt and pants however hot it got. Remembering that, I had come prepared for the Forks weather, thick jumpers, jeans, quilted coat, gloves, scarf, hat, boots. I was depressed just shopping for my year in hell!

Alice

My new best friend would be here soon, I'd told the others all about her, well almost all, I kept a few surprises to myself. Knowing what was going to happen in the future could be really depressing sometimes, no surprises nothing unexpected, but Bella Swan was different. I'd seen her arrive and us become friends but after that things were blurry, like they got sometimes when decisions still had to be made to set off a train of events. This last year at school was always a real downer because Rose, Emmett, and Jasper, had all graduated already and gone off to college yet again. Leaving Edward and I to soldier on alone. It was OK I guess, at least my mate was with me, if not it would have been really hard to complete the year. The only trouble was we couldn't show our love but had to meet in private, use excuses to be together. It was getting harder and harder but what was the alternative? Neither of us could see a way out, we hadn't planned it, stuff just happens sometimes. I hadn't seen it coming, it was like a bolt out of the blue, but then life was like that sometimes, adversity makes you stronger and all that wise crap that gets spouted. I was hoping I might be able to use my new friend as a cover for a few more days with my mate. I wondered if she would fall for Edward like all the other girls had, he was tall, handsome, and intelligent, but more than all that he was available and he didn't frighten the girls off like my other brothers.

The day Bella started at Forks High I was waiting in the car park next to the spot she would choose today and sure enough I heard the rattle of her old truck as it turned into the school grounds. As she parked up, I smiled and held out a gloved hand,

"Hi you must be Bella I'm Alice Cullen. We have the same schedule"

That had been easy to fix when you knew how. She smiled at me shyly and a little gratefully, well a new school could be nerve racking without a friendly face. Edward pulled up in his nice shiny Volvo just then so I introduced her to my brother, waiting for the pounding heart and sweaty palms his arrival usually occasioned in human females but no. She said hi then put her head down and she and I walked to class together. Well that was a refreshing change! A girl who didn't wet her panties as soon as she saw Edward, gods gift to women or so he thought. The crazy thing was that although the girls all swooned over him he never noticed any of them, he wasn't interested. One day his princess would arrive, at least I hoped so or he'd be bored for the rest of eternity.

By lunchtime Bella and I were friends, I'd told her a little about me and my family and she'd told me why she was serving out a years sentence in Forks. She liked it about as much as Edward did, I on the other hand made the best of wherever we settled down. There were always new people to meet, new experiences, new subjects to excel at, and fashions change all the while so I got to buy new clothes regularly. I was very girlie that way, obsessively so Edward told me but I just stuck my tongue out at him. I was disappointed that Bella wasn't into girlie things but there was time to work on her. I knew within a month I'd get her clothes shopping and in two a new hair style, I could be annoyingly insistent at times, something else my dear brother never stopped telling me. I missed Emmett most he always stuck up for his little sister, me!

Bella

Well my first day at school was slightly less horrific than I anticipated but only because of Alice Cullen. As I expected being the new girl I was the centre of attention. Something I always hated and the lessons were mostly repeats of things I'd already covered but Alice made the day less boring. We sat together at lunchtime in the cafeteria and she chatted about her family which was a strange set up. She had four foster siblings, Edward who I was introduced to, a nice looking guy but he knew it and I hated that in a guy. Then there were three older than them who finished Forks High last year, Emmett and Rosalie who were engaged which was slightly odd, but then where I came from what was normal? Her other brother was Rosalie's twin. Her foster dad was the local doctor so I expected to be on close terms with him fairly soon. As a klutz of the first order I spent a depressing large portion of my life in Emergency Rooms! The homework wasn't too onerous but after cooking Charlie's tea and spending some time telling him about my day I excused myself with a tale of homework and writing to Renee. As I mentioned her name I saw the look on my dads face, he still loved her after all these years. It was sad really because if not for me I think she'd have forgotten all about him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Bella

My first weekend was spent reluctantly on the Res with Charlie and his friends. I'd managed to get out of the Friday night picnic, it was raining for Gods sake! But the Saturday night bonfire was compulsory so I threw together a couple of salad dishes as our contribution and drove Charlie to the Res. There was no way I was getting into his cruiser unless it was a matter of life or death, I'd die of embarrassment if anyone saw me and in Forks that was pretty much a given, small town someone always sees you! The weekend wasn't a total wash out, the rain held off and I was introduced to a few of the young guys, Jake's friends mainly. They were younger than me but fun to hang out with and always playing tricks on each other. I got a somewhat uncomfortable feeling that Jake was a little too fond of me but I tried to keep my distance without upsetting him. He wasn't my type and there was no way I wanted any kind of relationship that would keep me in Forks. I was doing my time and then getting the hell out and South towards the sun again.

The following week I got a part-time job in Mike Newtons parents store which sold hiking and outdoor equipment. It meant I had to do a bit of research on things, I had no idea which sleeping bags were the best or which insect repellent worked the best in the surrounding area. To me they were all the same, just in different colored cans! That took care of Friday evenings when they stayed open late and Saturday mornings so I could legitimately get out of some of Charlie's trips to the Res, which brought me another problem. If I didn't go there, Jake turned up at the house with pizza or burgers and wanted to sit talking for hours. Well I think he wanted to do more than talk but I kept the dining table between us, I wasn't interested but the message hadn't sunk in yet.

Alice

I'd told Carlisle and Esme about Bella and they were both happy I had a friend at school although having a human friend came with its own problems. I really wanted to invite her over to meet them and after much badgering they agreed. As I knew they would, they liked her straight away because she was quiet, intelligent, and sometimes funny. As the weeks went on we got closer and went on a few shopping trips although it was difficult to get Bella to buy anything. I knew her funds were limited and I would never embarrass her but I did slip a few small items her way and got away with it. Christmas was coming and that meant the Christmas dance at school, and the family back from College. For a few horrible days I thought Bella was going to meet her mum and step dad somewhere on their travels for the festive season but that fell flat, thank goodness. Charlie always worked and although he tried to change his shifts it was impossible, so Bella would be at home alone, perfect! I asked Esme if she would invite Bella for Christmas explaining about her dad having to work. She was a little nervous with the others being here but we all went to school among the humans without any accidents, well any recently, so in the end she bowed to my pressure and rang Charlie.

Bella

I was dreading Christmas but at least dad was working, because the idea of spending the festive season on the Res, which is what he'd suggested wasn't going to happen. I'd bought a dew presents for dad but Renee and Phil could be anywhere so a festive e-mail would have to suffice. I was just getting used to the idea of a TV dinner and an early night for Christmas when the bomb shell dropped,

"Esme Cullen rang me at work today"

"Oh anything wrong?"

"No, she and Carlisle would like you to spend Christmas with their family. I thought that was a really nice thought with you being Alice's friend."

"What did you say?"

"Thank you."

"So?"

"You can spend Christmas Eve and Christmas Day with them and come home Boxing Day unless you're having too much fun. I didn't like the thought of you being alone, so this way I know you'll be with company."

Well it was better than the Res but so many strangers, I knew Esme and Carlisle now and they were really nice but the thought of the three older kids coming home was daunting.

"What do I do about presents dad?"

"Ask Alice, I'll give you some money, they wont expect much. Stop panicking Bells you'll enjoy yourself when you get there."

Yeah sure I thought.

The next day Alice was full of it, really excited that I was coming to stay, bouncing around like the Energiser Bunny.

"Alice what do I get for presents? I don't even know your brothers and sister"

"They wont expect anything Bella, they don't know you're coming so they wont have bought you anything either, just relax. On Christmas Eve we'll go get a tree and decorations and it'll be fabulous. What about the school dance, that's first? Who are you going with?"

She stopped talking and her eyes opened wider,

"Oh!"

"What Alice?"

"Nothing I just didn't expect... never mind"

She wouldn't say any more so I tried to ignore her. But ignoring Alice was easier said than done!

Edward

I wanted to ignore the Christmas Dance but Carlisle was insistent, it would look odd if I didn't go so I sighed heavily and steeled myself for an evening with one of the air headed girls at school who were always giving me the eye. Then I thought of Alice's friend Bella Swan. At least she was new to town so we'd have something to talk about. I cornered her in the cafeteria the next day,

"Bella could I ask you a favour? I need a partner for the Christmas Dance and I wondered if you might like someone to go with?"

She looked at me startled then nodded with a small smile,

"OK yes I guess, my dads been on at me to go but I have to tell you I don't dance."

"Really?"

"Yeah, two left feet"

That suited me so it was arranged, I'd pick her up at her place and drop her home after the dance. Carlisle was happy and so was Charlie, I wish I could say the same for the rest of the girls at school. Once they found out, I think Alice put the story about, Bella got the glares and I got the envious glances of the other boys. Better luck next time guys!

Bella

Charlie was over the moon that "Bella was going to the ball" and so was Alice. With her help I bought a dress, not too short but a color I wouldn't have chosen, an electric blue, and a pair of strappy sandals with heels I could just about manage.

"Don't worry Bella, Edward won't let you fall flat on your face, he's been warned"

Alice was going with a boy from our year, Nick Green, not someone I would have paired her with, he was painfully shy and not an oil painting but I was to be amazed.

Edward called for me looking very handsome in his suit and tie. He may have looked good but he really wasn't my type, a little too smooth and sophisticated. He held my arm out to the car, opening the door for me watched by a smiling Charlie and we drove off. The school hall was packed and it took a while to find our table, one that Alice had reserved. I wondered who she was sitting with at first, I didn't recognise the guy and I wondered if she'd blown Nick off but then it registered. He looked so different out of school with his hair gelled and a suit on. I could see I wasn't the only person amazed at his transformation. A lot of girls were eyeing him speculatively, until that is they saw Edward and I. Then the glares came out. True he looked dashingly handsome but right now I'd rather be at home curled up on my bed with a book.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Alice

Poor Bella looked like a condemned man as she walked in. They made a beautiful couple but I knew it wasn't to be, Edward wasn't her type anyway but I thought he might be due for a rude awakening, my little brother was beginning to show a little too much interest in Miss Swan! We sat together and both Nick and Bella were good conversationalists once over their initial shyness. Edward coaxed her to dance a couple of times, a little closer the second time and he smiled, something Edward rarely did. Nick was a good dancer and I knew by next weekend he'd have a steady girlfriend so I'd done my bit. All he'd needed was a push in the right direction. My next task however might be a little more tricky. By the end of the evening Edward was more than a little smitten by the intelligent and well read girl Bella turned out to be.

Bella

I enjoyed the evening and the company although I liked Nick better than Edward who tried to monopolize my attention. He was intelligent and well read but he wasn't warm or finny, two things I liked in a guy. He drove me home and got the car door walking me to the door then turned and lowered his head to kiss me, so I turned my cheek to him. I wasn't into kissing on a first date, especially one I wasn't that keen on.

"Thank you for a lovely evening Bella. Perhaps we cam do it again sometime"

"Next dance maybe. I have to go Edward I'm really tired. Thank you"

I slipped inside leaving him on the doorstep, definitely not my type.

Alice

I waited for Edward to come home grinning at his crest fallen expression

"So you didn't exactly whisk her off her feet Edward."

"Thanks for that insight Alice, do you have any more?"

"She's not for you Edward"

"Oh why?"

"Because you aren't her type. I'd have thought that was obvious"

"To you maybe but not to me and I'll get another chance at Christmas."

I smiled at him,

"Not a chance."

"Don't be so sure. I can turn the charm on"

"Yes but not her type of charm. Give up Edward I've seen..."

"What?"

"Oh no, you get to watch and learn along with everyone else. My thoughts are my own"

I could keep my dear brother out of my head as could all of us when we wanted to, a fact that really annoyed him!

Things were getting a little more complicated but there was no change in what I'd seen. I was looking forward to Christmas this year even more than usual. Esme and I went to do the Christmas shopping a few days earlier than usual with a two night stay in the city so we could take in a show.

"Christmas dinner is going to be a little awkward Alice"

"We can eat just for a couple of days, it wont kill us"

"No but you know how Emmett gets"

"He'll behave, I'll speak to him tonight. Now what about presents?"

"Carlisle wants a new watch, goodness knows why he's got hundreds but he likes the new ones, says the style reminds him of the first watches. Emmett's easy, the latest video game, Rosalie will love one of those silk scarves we saw and I found a first edition history book on the net for Jasper."

"What about me?"

"I'm not deciding on your present Alice so you'll just have to wait and see. As for Edward...he's such a problem to buy for."

"Not this year, I found some antique sheet music he'll love. Now there's just Bella"

"It's a little difficult because I don't want her worrying we've spent too much on her but I'd like to get her something nice. Any ideas?"

"I thought a pair of boots might be nice, hers are worn out. Nothing too expensive but good quality."

"Do you think she'll mind?"

"Maybe but I can see her needing them in the not so distant future"

"What do you see?"

"Oh no, no telling."

Bella

As Christmas Eve drew closer I began to panic, I didn't know most of the Cullens who would be there, I didn't know if they had any social rituals like dressing the tree at the stroke of midnight or leaving brandy and caviare for Santa, it was making me hyperventilate then Jake arrived unannounced just as Charlie left for work.

"Bells will make you a drink, she hasn't got any plans this evening"

Thanks dad I thought going through to the kitchen and putting the kettle on,

"Coffee OK?"

He nodded but I noticed he wasn't wearing his usual sunny smile.

"You OK Jake?"

"No"

"What's wrong? Can I help?"

"Yes you can. Don't go to the Cullens house for Christmas"

Why? Alice is my friend and it beats being here on my own"

I changed my mind when Jake started, sue me!

"You can come to the Res for Christmas, we asked first"

"What?"

"You should come to the Res, its safer."

"I'm missing something Jake, are you telling me there's a Psychopathic Santa going to attack me if I go to the Cullens for Christmas?"

"I wish"

I shook my head, he was talking in riddles so I made his coffee and put it on the table in front of him.

"Lets start again, Hi Jake"

"Don't go Bella, its dangerous"

"You already said that, care to elaborate?"

"Not really, but it's not safe for you at the Cullens. They're bad news Bella"

"I'll remember to look under my bed for monsters"

He threw his head back and laughed.

"You wont need to go looking for them"

"Jake, make sense or shut up."

"Bella, remember when we were little and my dad used to tell us stories, legends of the tribe?"

I thought about that,

"Oh yes, the wolf men protecting the tribe from the monsters. Just a minute...the...cold ones. Yeah I remember. Why?"

"Sometimes legends have roots in fact."

"What?"

"Legends aren't always just stories."

"You mean the Cullens turn into wolves? No wait that was the tribesmen... they must turn into the monsters then. Jake you've been smoking wacky baccy or something"

"I've never been more serious Bells, the Cullens are dangerous. You should stay away."

"If they are so dangerous why haven't you told Charlie? I take it no one has?"

"He wouldn't believe us."

"And I will, because?"

"Your safety, even your life, may depend on believing me."

"I tell you what, I'll take my cell phone and if I see any monsters I'll call you."

"You wont know until it's too late Bells."

"I don't believe I'm hearing this crap from you."

"Then come with me and listen to Harry and Billy."

"What? You've roped them in to this conspiracy?"

"No, they knew before me."

"OK I'll call your bluff, let's go"

I picked up my purse and keys.

"Ready?"

To my surprise Jake nodded,

"We'll take the truck but I'll drive if you like"

"How did you get here?"

"I ran"

"Yeah sure Jake, in wolf form I assume?"

"Make fun if you like"

He sounded so serious it made me nervous but he didn't speak again as I drove to the Res and pulled up outside Billy's."

"Right I'm calling your bluff Jake, you got me here so game over"

He turned an anxious face to me,

"No bluff Bells come on"

He almost dragged me out of the cab and into the cabin he and Billy called home.

"Jake this is ridiculous"

He pulled on my sleeve almost ripping it as I was hauled in to find Billy and Harry sitting in the kitchen drinking beer, Harry looked up,

"So she didn't believe you?"

Jake shook his head while I stared at the two men, they were all crazy!

"Sit down Bella and have a soda"

Jake handed me a can as I sat opposite them and I pulled the tab taking a sip to give myself thinking time. Was this some kind of hoax? A sick joke? Were they jealous I wasn't spending Christmas with them?

"OK I'm listening. Tell me more about the scary monsters at the Cullens"

"Don't make light of such things Bella Swan. We didn't want to have to tell you the truth but you are about to put yourself in grave danger and because of the love we have for Charlie, we are breaking with tradition and telling an outsider the truth."

Truth seemed to have a capital T when Harry said it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Bella

"The truth? Or more legends?"

"They can be one and the same thing Bella"

I didn't say anything to that, just waited.

"Jake says you remember the stories we told you when you used to holiday with Charlie in Forks"

"Yes, the wolves and the cold ones"

"That's right. Well both exist, we have wolf guardians and they keep us safe from the cold ones"

"Meaning the Cullens?"

"Yes, the Cullens are cold ones, the cold ones of legend or at least some of them"

"You mean some aren't the scary monsters?"

"No I mean not all of them were together when the legend was first told."

"Just a minute, those legends are hundreds of years old aren't they?"

"Yes, there were cold ones before we knew of the Cullens but they are the ones we made a treaty with us to keep the tribe safe and because we don't take any life lightly,"

"Life!" Jake sneered but Harry shot him a look that silenced him.

"So the Cullens are not only cold ones but very old too?"

"Yes, at least some of them are very old, others not so but all are cold ones"

"And what exactly are cold ones?"

"Blood drinkers, you know them better as vampires"

That cracked me up,

"Good joke Billy, you almost had me there. Who put you up to this? Charlie?"

"Bella do I look as if I'm telling you a joke?"

In fairness he didn't, he looked in deadly earnest so I shook my head,

"The Cullens are vampires although they claim they only feed on animals which is why we tolerate them.

"Animals? Well we do that Harry."

"Their blood not their flesh, its different Bella."

He went on to tell he more, each story more fantastic than the last but he was serious the whole time.

"So you see Bella, why we don't want you going to their house, especially to stay."

"If I disappear wont they be under suspicion straight away? That's pretty stupid even for a vampire. Then again you're saying I'll be safe in a village full of giant wolves?"

"The wolves are guardians of the tribe, they only attack vampires."

"Well I'll take my chances but thanks for the warning"

"Bella please believe me, you are in grave danger if you go to the Cullens."

"Yeah I get that, but I'm not an animal so according to your own words I'm safe. Now I'm going home to dream of a few more fantastic monsters. Goodbye and thanks for the entertainment."

Jake wanted to ride home with me but I shook my head.

"You might get sore paws running all that way again. Bye Rover."

Alice

I lost Bella for a while so I knew where she'd been and there was only one reason for a sudden trip to the Reservation. They were trying to put her off coming to us for Christmas. I wondered exactly how much they'd told her and if it would make any difference so I waited by the phone explaining my fears to Esme.

"You think they told her about us? What we are? Do you think she'll believe them?"

"I don't know, I can't see that but I don't think so"

"Is she brave, foolish, or stubborn?"

"A bit of each I guess, if she still comes."

The phone didn't ring and I was due to pick her up the next lunchtime so I guessed she hadn't changed her plans. Sure enough she was standing on the porch, bag packed as I drove up. She smiled as she got in the car and I drove to Port Angeles to pick up a few last-minute things.

"Are the others back yet?"

She sounded nervous but I think it was the thought of the rest of the family turning up rather than bearding the vampires in their den. We grabbed everything on the list Esme had given me and set off back to the house.

"The others wont be back until this evening, they had a stop to make on the way"

I didn't tell her the stop was to hunt so none of them would be thirsty when they met her!

Bella

Alice was so like an ordinary, if hyper active teenage girl that Harry and Billy's tales just sounded even more fantastic sitting in the car with her.

"Are you OK Bella? You seem a little stressed?"

"No I just didn't sleep too well last night, nerves I guess"

"Don't be, the others are great fun. You'll soon get used to them."

I certainly hoped so but if any came in wearing a black cape and fangs I'd probably wet myself! As we drove up the lane to the house it suddenly occurred to me how isolated it was, great for vampires I guess. Standing on the porch stood Esme smiling broadly. As soon as we got out of the car she came down to greet me, pecking me on the cheek and her lips felt cold, much as Edwards had on the porch at Charlie's although it hadn't registered at the time. Great! Now I was imaging things. I smiled in return and Edward came to help with the shopping. He hugged me briefly and I tensed, this was a very tactile family, something I hadn't got used to yet. Inside was the biggest Christmas tree I'd ever seen, bare at present but there were huge boxes of decorations and lights, some of which looked very old.

"I thought you might like to help us dress the tree after you've had lunch Bella"

Carlisle explained as I stood gazing at the tree which had to be fifteen foot high at least.

"Thank you Carlisle and thank you for the invitation."

As I looked at him with a more critical eye I saw how pale he was, how pale they all were and how their eyes were differing shades of gold. All things I'd not bothered noting until hearing about the cold ones. Was I seeing things that weren't there, was the paleness and golden eyes a family trait. That made me more comfortable until I remembered the children weren't Cullen's by birth, they were foster children. I decided to worry about it later when Esme called me through for lunch. She explained she and Carlisle had already eaten and Alice disappeared until I'd finished. Another puzzle to think about later.

We spent the afternoon dressing the tree, Esme even cooked popcorn for us to string and there were candy canes and sugar mice. Strange fare for vampires! When we finished I was hot and sticky so Esme showed me to my room with en suite bathroom and left me to get settled. The room was large with a huge window looking out across the lawn to a creek flowing at its bottom. It was beautiful, looking round the room I saw everything matched, colors, furnishings, then I remembered Alice had said her mother was an interior designer. I remembered my various bedrooms at various homes with Renee, a mixture of cheap furniture and odd bits and pieces. Nothing matched and nothing was new but I hadn't worried at the time and I still didn't. This family was in a whole different league from mine, it was fun to see how the other half lived though.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Bella

I showered and changed before coming down stairs, getting more nervous as the minutes ticked closer to the arrival of the others. I'd almost turned them into monsters in my imagination! I was calmed somewhat by Edward playing the piano, there was a huge grand piano on a small raised dais in one corner of the enormous downstairs living area. The music was beautiful but not really my scene and after a while I lost interest. Alice claimed my attention and pointed out a blown up photograph on the wall in the dining room.

"That's the family. The monsters you are so worried about meeting"

I looked at each face, I knew Carlisle, Esme, Alice, and Edward. Standing beside Esme was what could only be described as a friendly looking giant.

"That's Emmett"

He was grinning which took away from his size but he was big, tall, and muscular.

Standing next to him was a beautiful blonde with a slightly hard expression,

"His fiancée Rosalie. She's not as haughty as she looks there"

I missed her last words as my eyes were drawn to the last figure standing near to Carlisle but a little distant as if he didn't quite belong. He had dusty blond tousled hair, a pale face with the same golden eyes and was tall, slightly shorter than Emmett but still tall and well muscled. It was the face of an angel but there was a dangerous air about him. Of all the family he was the one who looked as if he could conceivably be more than just a man. I turned as Alice touched my shoulder,

"Earth to Bella, that's Jasper, Rosalie's twin brother."

I looked back, not in a million years, whatever they said. Rosalie and Jasper were not brother and sister. I must have shook my head because Alice giggled.

"You see more than you let on Bella."

She turned then and jumped up and down,

"They're here."

Her squeal made me jump and I turned bracing myself to meet these strangers but only really interested in one and I couldn't understand why. Alice ripped the door open and I'm sure I heard the hinges protest. First through was Rosalie who hugged the others before turning to me,

"Hello Bella we've heard a lot about you. I'm pleased to meet you"

She held her hand out and I shook it, hers too was cold but then it was cold out, in fact it seemed to have started snowing from the white on her shoulders.

She was followed in by Emmett who shook himself like a dog on entering, snow flakes scattering all over as he did so. Unlike Rosalie he came straight to me and picked me up in a hug,

"Hi Bells, heard all about you. I'm Emmett"

"Emmett put Bella down for heaven's sake, you were brought up better than that."

He chuckled standing me back on my feet. I'd been terrified of meeting him but he was like a huge teddy bear and I felt comfortable despite his bulk.

As he put me down Jasper walked in or should I say seemed to appear from nowhere. His eyes scanned the room for me and he froze. My heart thumped wildly and my mouth went dry but I wasn't afraid of him although I could feel menace around him. No, this was something else entirely and when he walked over to me very slowly and deliberately and held out his hand, mine shook as I took it,

"Bella nice to finally meet you. I'm Jasper."

I couldn't answer him, my brain went into lock down and Emmett guffawed loudly. Then Jasper smiled and my heart beat out of my chest. He wasn't just handsome, he was drop dead gorgeous! Realizing I was gripping his hand I mumbled an apology and pulled free but I saw in his eyes an acknowledgement, somehow he knew the effect he'd had on me but it didn't amuse so much as puzzle him. His hand too had been very cold but it was snowing. 'Yes Bella but they just got out of a warm car girl' I told myself

Seeing the family together as Alice hugged Jasper I saw there was something strange and ethereal about them, as if they lived in our time but weren't of it. Was Harry right after all? Were these hauntingly beautiful people really vampires? And if they were did I really care? Did I feel threatened or scared? Not in the way they meant.

Alice

I watched Bella's reaction to each of the newcomers, Rose made her wary, Emmett wormed his way into her affection in a heartbeat but Jasper, that was the meeting I'd waited for and I was right. I saw it straight away and I knew they both felt it, it was only a matter of time now. Edwards head snapped round to look at me, he was shocked, angry, disgusted and he knew he'd lost. I nodded "Yes brother I warned you." Esme popped her head around the door just then,

"Bella, suppers ready"

I went through to the kitchen, seeing the table set for one and seeing my confusion she offered an explanation,

"Our meal times are a little haphazard, especially as the others ate on the way but I'll sit with you if you don't mind. Emmett came through the door just then,

"As a tree decorator specialist you have my admiration, it looks great Bells."

I smiled at him, his voice was full of warmth, very much like Jake's had been before he started on the wolves and ghouls stories.

"Esme come on, persuade the others to play charades"

He pulled Esme from her chair and dragged her laughing out of the kitchen. I turned back to continue eating when I heard a soft voice,

"May I join you?"

It was Jasper standing there in the doorway and my mouth went dry.

"Sure, would you like some?"

I offered the plate but he shook his head with a grin,

"No thank you I've already eaten. It's nice to finally meet you. Alice has talked of nothing else for weeks now."

I was embarrassed and felt a little awkward but I didn't want him to leave.

"It must be nice to get home and see the rest of the family. Are you at college?"

"Yes, I'm taking a degree in history."

A sarcastic voice spoke up from behind us and I turned to see Edward stood there with a sneer on his face,

"Yes a real scholar our Jasper and an expert on war. When you've finished Bella we could go for a walk or listen to music, I have a large selection in my room."

I looked at him in surprise,

"Don't you want to stay with the others? Christmas is a family affair after all"

"Really? You aren't with yours"

I blushed and heard Esmes shocked voice,

"Edward that was extremely rude. Apologise now and leave Bella alone."

Edward apologised through gritted teeth and Jasper got up,

"It seems Edward wants to talk to you now."

Edward stayed in the doorway forcing Jasper to push past and I thought a few words might have been exchanged although I didn't hear them. Edward took Jasper's seat,

"I really am sorry for my rudeness I was distracted thinking of your safety."

"Safety?"

He grinned at my puzzled expression,

"Jasper isn't exactly the angel he may appear. You'd do well to steer clear of my brother."

Before I could answer him Emmett popped his head round the door,

"Come on Bells we're waiting for you."

I picked up my plate and glass taking them over to the sink but Edward laid a hand on mine,

"Leave them. You didn't come here to work, its Christmas."

He smiled and put his arm round me as we walked into the family room where Emmett was busy scribbling madly on pieces of card.

"Yeah, ready Bells?"

Esme looked at me seriously,

"If you don't want to play or feel embarrassed just sa,y Emmett is rather pushy, and my children can get very rowdy.

Alice giggled,

"We're also very competitive."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Jasper

I had enjoyed Bella's company only too briefly before Edward intervened. He was interested in Bella but I could have told him by her reaction to him that it wasn't reciprocated. When they came out of the kitchen he had his arm around her but she wasn't comfortable. Alice picked up on it too and nudged Emmett who thrust out his hand full of cards.

"You first Edward"

He had to let go of Bella and Alice grabbed her, leading her over to the couch,

"There, sit between Jazz and myself, we'll keep an eye on you."

I thought Emmett must have pulled a fast one for Edward to get The Creature From The Black Lagoon. Rose guessed and took her turn and as usual the game degenerated into a free for all, with accusations of cheating being thrown around and the charades getting crazier as the evening wore on. Edward became steadily more annoyed as he never got the opportunity to sit with Bella, Alice made sure of that. Bella relaxed more and by the time the game was over she was crying with laughter.

Esme looked at the clock with a cry of shock,

"It's almost midnight. Bella you must be exhausted."

"I'll show her to her room"

Edward jumped to his feet but Alice threw him one of her 'not a chance' looks and took Bella's hand.

"Come on Bella, your room is between mine and Jaspers."

Forced to watch them go Edward sat down again seething. As soon as Bella was out of earshot Carlisle turned on him.

"Edward, your behaviour tonight has been reprehensible. Bella is a guest, not here as your personal property. Show her a little respect and keep your distance, the rest of you remember Bella is a human so keep the noise down."

"What are we going to do at dinner tomorrow? I take it she doesn't know what we are?" Emmett sounded curious.

Esme threw me a glance,

"Jasper?"

"Well she certainly isn't afraid or even apprehensive so I'd say no."

"It's only one meal, well manage I'm sure. If you mess around as much as usual she may not even notice we don't eat much."

Esme sounded less convinced than she meant to.

"Much? Oh no"

Emmett groaned,

"Do we have to eat at all? I vote we all feel sick tomorrow and cry off dinner"

"Outvoted Emmett"

Esme wasn't having anything ruin Christmas for our guest.

"OK but I'm gonna be real sick afterwards"

"We all will Em, just shut up about it."

Rose too was scowling although she didn't seem as anti Bella as I expected. After all she was the one who feared exposure the most.

We sat talking quietly as Alice came down and she took my hand,

"I need to talk to you Jazz."

Edward watched suspiciously as we walked out into the fresh fallen snow.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine Alice."

"No you aren't but you will be, soon. What do you think of my friend?"

"Well for a human she reacts strangely to a room full of vampires"

"Yes she does"

Alice's smile lit up her face and for a second I felt a pang of regret, mine or hers? Who knew.

"I think Bella is going to need a friend, one who can protect her Jazz. Will you be that friend?"

I looked at her in astonishment,

"Me? You're her friend Alice."

"I may not be around Jazz. I may have to leave and I think Bella is headed into danger."

"Who from? Us? Why did you invite her for Christmas Alice? What do you know? And where are you going?"

She was confusing me.

"Bella is a very unusual human Jazz. I see great things ahead for her but she will need a friend, an ally. I don't really know where the danger lies I can't see her future well"

"What about Edward? He's keen to take on the job."

"Bella doesn't like Edward, he makes her uneasy and he could be dangerous to her in the future. It's complicated so I can't say much. He scares me Jazz, I told Carlisle he was acting strangely but he won't listen to me."

"Alice I'm leaving with the others in a few days. If Edward is losing it you need to talk to Carlisle again, or ESme"

"I don't think you are going anywhere Jasper."

"What? Why? I have college to think about."

"You'll have more than college to think about soon. Watch out for Bella, watch Edward too and there are the wolves to consider. They have tried to warn her off us."

"Edward? The wolves? It sounds like she needs a full-time body-guard."

"Exactly."

Bella

My room was comfortable and warm and as I got ready for bed I thought about the Quileute warning. These vampires seemed more like a human family having a good time to me. I didn't feel threatened or in danger and the only one who made me feel uncomfortable was Edward Cullen. I could see trouble ahead with him, why he insisted on trying to treat me like a girlfriend I didn't know, I felt no attraction for him whatsoever. I ran through the rest of the family, Carlisle and Esme were the parents I always dreamed of, loving yet strict but full of fun. Emmett was everyone's big brother, Rosalie a little stand offish but pleasant enough, Alice the crazy sister who ruled the roost in her own inimitable way and Jasper. What could I say about him? He seemed to stand in the background watchful of the others, almost as if expecting trouble. He had been friendly enough and I did feel an attraction there. He was everything I looked for in a man, good-looking without vanity, funny without stupidity, and slightly reserved not cold. I was sure he must have a girlfriend in college, waiting for his return. None of them spoke of anyone else yet they were all so gorgeous they couldn't be alone surely, then I remembered Em and Rosalie were an item. They were so different it was strange to imagine but they fit together so well.

I heard footsteps outside my door and a very quiet "Goodnight Bella" from Carlisle as he passed my door. The house was quiet and although I got the sense that the party was still going on, I never heard any other movement upstairs before I fell asleep. My dreams were full of this wonderful family and I woke feeling refreshed. Looking at the clock by my bed I saw it was seven o'clock so I rang Charlie knowing he was at work and exchanged the seasons greetings.

"So Bells, are you having fun?"

"Yes dad. We trimmed the tree yesterday and played charades. Alice's older brothers and sister are really nice."

"Good. Jake rang a few minutes ago wanting to know if I'd heard from you."

I sighed.

"You can tell him I haven't found any monsters yet dad"

"What?"

"Private joke, he'll understand."

"OK, well have fun today."

As got showered and dressed I was a little worried they might get dressed up for Christmas Day but thinking of Emmett I seriously doubted it. When I got downstairs they were all there, looking as fresh and gorgeous as they had the day before. Emmett saw me and beat Edward to my side,

"You like toboggans Bells?"

"I don't know, last time I went on one I was five years old and I fell off."

His booming laughter filled the house.

"Great, I'll get a laugh if nothing else. Come on"

"Let Bella have breakfast first Emmett."

He looked comically crestfallen but escorted me to the kitchen which as always was spotless except for a bowl, milk and assorted cereals left out for me.

"You've eaten?"

He grinned nodding his head,

"Yeah, you eat, then we go play in the snow."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Bella

As he left me and I poured milk on my cereal I thought about what Jake had said, they hadn't eaten since I got here, none of them, yet they were too polite a family to eat earlier and leave me to eat alone. There was no sign of food preparation in the kitchen, all the utensils were gleaming as if unused. No fruit around in a bowl, no cookie jar, no smell of roasting turkey, nothing in short to point to any preparations for a meal. I finished my cereal and washed the bowl and spoon up, putting them in the cupboard which was also spotless, no chipped china, no crockery out of place or mismatched. Opening other cupboards to put the cereal away I found they were almost empty, no packets of pasta or rice, no tinned goods, nothing. If Jake were right and they were vampires it would all fit, but what would they do for Christmas Dinner? I'd be happy with a sandwich but I knew they'd have something in mind.

Hearing the doors close Emmett came in and dragged me out throwing my jacket and a too large pair of gloves and hat at me.

"Wellies by the door Bella. Hurry."

I struggled into my winter gear and went outside. The world had turned white and all down the driveway as far as I could see were snow men and animals, beautifully crafted. Emmett saw my gaze and smiled.

"Yep snow creatures and its your job to pick the best one."

"Me?"

"Yeah you're the only one who doesn't have a vested interest"

I smiled at that and went over to examine them more closely, there were people, bears, lions, monsters, a yeti, and a horse rearing up on its hind legs.

Emmett gave me ten minutes then came over with Alice.

"Right keep your decision secret and come on, the others have already started."

We trudged to the top of the small hill Emmett and Alice seeming to glide over the snow while I struggled. Emmett laughed and pulled me onto his shoulders back piggy fashion and almost ran the rest of the way. I thought I saw a sledge whiz down just before we reached the top but I must have been mistaken because standing at the top were the others, Carlisle and Esme too. Four sledges were in a row at the top although there were plenty of signs that they'd been downhill a few times already.

"Right, best of three. Team up."

Carlisle's words galvanised the others into action,

Edward walked forward but Alice grabbed his arm,

"Come on Edward partner me."

He looked annoyed but she dragged him to one of the sledges, Carlisle and Esme were on another, Emmett and Rose on one and Jasper stood alone by the last one so I smiled and walked over,

"Sorry you got the losing team partner."

He smiled and looked at the others.

"Oh I wouldn't be too sure about that Bella."

The first heat was exhilarating, Alice and Edward won just ahead of us and I felt proud we hadn't come last. Going back up the hill I was much slower than the others so Jasper carried me on his back just as Emmett had and with seemingly no more effort through the deep snow, the boys were strong! The second run we won and celebrated with a hug that made me feel very strange inside. I saw Edward looking over with a scowl but ignored him while Alice had a beaming smile on her face.

"Right guys it's a head to head, losers pay a forfeit."

Jasper closed his eyes and Alice groaned,

"Should I be afraid?"

Alice nodded, Ems forfeits are always embarrassing, and frequently highly illegal."

I thought about this then turned to Jasper,

"We need to win this partner"

He smiled and winked,

"I'll do my best darlin'"

My legs turned to jelly at his words although sensibly I should have realized it was just a term he used with little regard. I could see from Emmett's preparations that this was serious business and I started to get nervous. He stood at the back of Edwards sledge while Carlisle held the back of ours.

"On a count of three, and any cheating will be deemed a loss. Are you ready teams?"

The others had obviously done this before because both Jasper and Edward held an arm up to signal their readiness. Emmett counted down and we were off. Edward was fast but it seemed to me Jasper had a slight edge on him.

As we picked up momentum I felt Jaspers arms wrap around me.

"Don't want you slipping off" he whispered in my ear.

Slip off? I nearly took off with the sensation of his breath on my neck! I turned to look and we were neck and neck headed for the finishing line where Emmett waited, a grin on his face, how did he get there so fast? I couldn't bear to look so I closed my eyes and hoped. The sledge came to a smooth halt and I heaved a sigh of relief, at least I hadn't spoiled our chances with my lack of balance. I found myself held up in the air as Jasper celebrated our win, then he slid me down his body and kissed me on the cheek,

"We won Bella, you can open your eyes."

I looked at Edward and Alice, she looked happy enough but he was furious, his eyes flashing red which was really weird and scary. Jasper saw my expression and glanced over at Alice who dug her partner in the ribs.

"Well well, the winners get to set the losers forfeits."

Em was grinning, but Edward started to complain loudly which seemed awfully infantile to me, until Esme shot him that look again. Jasper took my hand and pulled me away from the others,

"Any idea of a forfeit?"

I shook my head,

"I think Edward might explode if we make him do something silly"

"Good, the sillier the better then"

Jaspers eyes were full of mischief as he turned to walk back still holding my hand and Edward had his teeth bared. Em hit him on the arm,

"Hey Edward can it. You're scaring Bells."

"I think it might be best if Edward and Alice became our slaves for the rest of the day."

Alice giggled but Edward turned and walked away tense shouldered. Bouncing over Alice took my arm,

"So mistress what can I do for you?"

I felt relieved she'd chosen to be my slave, I hated the idea of Edward at my beck and call.

"I'll think of something, for now can we go back? Only I'm beginning to solidify here."

Esme looked stricken,

"Oh Bella I'm so sorry we should have thought."

I shook my head,

"I'm having a great time Esme don't worry."

Jasper swung me onto his shoulders and I rode back the conquering hero. I felt it too, being so close to this Man God and my heart beat so fast that by the time we reached the house which didn't take as long as I expected I was glowing.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Bella

Edward waited at the door and as Jasper put me back on his feet he turned,

"Hot chocolate for my lady, slave."

I giggled and Edwards face was thunderous but he went off to the kitchen. As the door opened I smelled dinner cooking and my mouth started to water.

"Dinner smells good Esme"

She looked at me as Emmett's eyebrows shot up and I suddenly knew that whatever Jake had said about the Cullens it was at least true that they were different from us. There was an awkward pause then Edward came back with two mugs of steaming chocolate and a nasty smile on his face,

"Bella" he handed me a mug.

"And one for you Jasper, Bella doesn't want to drink alone I'm sure. You two should have a drink to celebrate."

I knew instinctively that there was something wrong with the drinks, or Jasper's anyway, so I took it from him and handed it back to Edward,

"Lets drink to good losers shall we."

Jasper raised an eyebrow while Emmett laughed out loud and even Rose was smirking. Carlisle looked at Edward solemnly,

"Go on Edward, drink with Bella."

Edward put the mug down with a crash and chocolate splashed over the edge of the coffee table and dripped on to the cream carpet as I looked on horrified.

Alice came in with a bowl and cloth and handed them to her brother,

"I think you should clear this up Edward before Esme kills you."

He looked at Esme who looked enraged at his action and knelt down to start sponging the carpet. As he did so I tipped the mug upside down over the bowl and saw pieces of something fall into the brown water. Putting my hand in I was about to pick one of them up when Carlisle's hand stopped me.

"I'll deal with this Bella. I'm sorry you had to see Edwards pettiness but please don't let it spoil your day."

"It wont Carlisle. I'm having a wonderful time thank you."

Esme ushered us over to the tree where a mound of presents had magically appeared although I never saw anyone do it. Alice pulled me down on the couch between her and Jasper while Rose settled herself at Emmett's feet, her arm coiled around his thigh. Esme and Carlisle came to sit with us and I could hear carols playing faintly in the background.

"Shall we start? Whose going to play Santa."

"Let Edward, it might get him back in the Christmas spirit"

I looked at Jasper who had spoken but he looked serious and she nodded,

"Good idea. Come on Edward."

He appeared, had he cleaned up already? Were these supermen?"

The presents were handed round, nothing very expensive but everything had a lot of thought behind it. My pile was embarrassingly large as the three I hadn't met had bought me something too and I felt myself redden when Alice spoke,

"Bella, we like giving presents, just accept them in the spirit they were given. I nodded trying on the boots from Esme and Carlisle. They fitted me perfectly and felt so comfortable. Alice bought me a pair of leather mittens and a scarf, Rose and Emmett a pretty jewellery box and when I opened it a ballerina danced to a waltz. Emmett looked pleased when I rushed over to kiss him in thanks and give Rosalie a hug, which surprisingly she returned warmly. Edwards gift was a book of love poetry which had me blushing in embarrassment again and he looked upset I didn't rush over to hug him too. The last gift was a small box and inside was a small key ring containing a stone I wasn't familiar with,

"It's a lucky stone Bella, but you don't have to use it if you already have a key ring"

"Thank you Jasper its pretty and very thoughtful."

I leaned over and kissed his cheek and Edward almost exploded, I was getting a bit sick of his tantrums.

We sat round the fire and Alice disappeared for a few seconds coming back with a guitar and handed it to Jasper, was there no end to his talents?

"Oh yes play some music Jasper, you haven't done that in ages."

Esme smiled encouragingly but he looked a little reluctant and Edward jumped in,

"I'll play some carols for Bella if you like"

I frowned at him,

"I'd like to hear Jasper play."

He smiled at me and put the strap over his shoulder and strummed a few notes then started on a tune I didn't know. It was hauntingly beautiful and I listened spellbound until the last chord faded.

"That was beautiful, what's it called?"

He explained it was a very old folk tune from the Deep South.

"I'm sure Bella would prefer something a little more up to date or seasonal."

I turned on him,

"Edward, I have a mouth and I learned to speak many years ago so I can talk for myself. I don't want to appear rude but please stop doing my thinking for me."

I turned my back on him asking Jasper to play something else,

"Do you sing?"

He looked at Alice and he smiled,

"Oh do sing Jasper please."

He couldn't resist Esmes plea and sang Bealleau Woods. I'd heard it once before and it was even better than I remembered. He had a deep almost smoky singing voice with a hint of the Deep South and I was captivated.

"Time for dinner"

They all looked crestfallen and I had to laugh. Esme looked at me shocked,

"Bella what are you laughing at?"

Then she looked around at her families faces and smiled herself,

"Well at least you know what they think of my cooking."

We filed in to the dining room where the table had been laid beautifully with candles in silver candelabra and napkins in the shape of Christmas trees and stars. The chairs were covered in white damask and tied with red, green, and silver ribbons. It looked like a centerfold photo shoot for a glossy interior design magazine and seeing my expression Esme asked me anxiously.

"Is it OK?"

"Its more than OK, its breathtaking."

I got the feeling this had all been done for me and I was very grateful. There were even silver place-name holders and I was relieved to see my name between Emmett and Jasper but there was an air of tension and it was very obvious no one except me was looking forward to this meal. Esme carried in a huge turkey and Rose and Alice followed with steaming tureens of potatoes, vegetables, and all the trimmings.

"I'll carve shall I?"

It was Carlisle and as he picked up the carving knife I couldn't take it any longer. With a deep breath I stood up.

"Please don't take this the wrong way but why don't you go and relax while I help myself."

Carlisle looked at me, carving knife raised above the turkey.

"I'm sorry Bella."

"Look I don't know how much of what I was told is true but its obvious that no one here wants to eat this wonderful food except me. I know you don't eat like I do so lets stop pretending, the tension in this room is killing my appetite."

Emmett roared with laughter and slapped the table causing the candles to wobble dangerously.

"Well said Bella. I was really worried about forcing this stuff down now and having to force it..."

"Emmett don't you dare finish that sentence"

Esme looked at him horrified.

"Bella I don't know what to say."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Bella

"Then don't say anything just let me eat and then we can talk."

Emmett, Rose, and Alice took off as quickly as they could followed by Edward, Esme, and Carlisle and I picked up the carving knife he had put down only to find it taken from my hand by another colder one.

"The way you are waving that around there's going to be an accident and believe me, you don't want to start bleeding in this house."

Jasper carved me some turkey and followed it with vegetables until I had a very nice meal in front of me.

"Thank you Jasper. Will you stay and keep me company?"

He nodded and sat beside me watching as I took the first mouthful.

"Is it OK?"

I nodded still chewing

"Esme will be relieved. She was nervous about the meal."

Swallowing my mouthful I turned to him,

"All this was for me?"

He nodded,

"Esme wanted you to have a proper Christmas with all the trimmings. I hope you are enjoying it so far"

"Yes I am and I'm very grateful."

"Who told you about us?"

I hesitated,

"The Quileutes. They warned me it was dangerous to come here"

"They were right."

"Really? Well I haven't been attacked or threatened so far"

"We're all on best behaviour"

His smile was dazzling and I forgot all about my dinner until he picked up the fork and spearing a piece of turkey popped it into my mouth.

"She can feed herself"

Edwards snapped words snapped me out of my daze and I glared at him.

"Edward why don't you go away, leave me alone. I'm getting really fed up with your little digs."

"You have no idea what you are doing Bella. He's dangerous"

"You're all dangerous Edward. That much I know, but you aren't my father, my brother, or my boyfriend so butt out."

Jasper laughed and Edward cursed causing a shout of censure from Esme who came storming in and took his arm.

"Don't you dare use that kind of language in my house young man. Now apologise to Bella and go to your room until you can behave like a civilised human being."

As he left he looked like a chastened little boy.

"If you know we are dangerous why did you come Bella? I must say I was surprised to find you really here."

"I don't know Jasper, I guess I decided if Alice could invite me she knew I would be safe, besides I guess I'm fed up with my mundane life, so a little danger might be good for me."

"Well something is, you continue to bloom among us, like a rose slowly opening."

I listened to his words but my attention was on his eyes which had gone a darker shade of gold, and they pulled me in.

When he stopped talking I realized I had leaned in and was only inches from his face. I pulled back quickly,

"I'm sorry, I don't know what made me do that."

"Don't apologise. I'm not sorry but I think perhaps I should leave you to finish your meal before Alice comes bouncing in and drags me out."

I nodded not wanting him to go but knowing I couldn't collect my thoughts while he was there distracting me, I enjoyed the meal although there was enough left to feed a battalion! I didn't know what to do with the dishes and I was about to ask when Alice came and pulled me through to the family room again.

"Don't worry Bella it'll be done in a minute come on. We're all itching to hear what you have to say."

They were all sitting down, including Edward who stood up and offered me his seat but I shook my head and went to the spare place on the couch. Jasper was sitting on the floor by the side of the couch strumming on his guitar but he looked up and smiled as I sat down, my feet close to his thigh.

Carlisle spoke up,

"Well Bella it seems we are busted as they say. Care to fill us in?"

"I had a conversation with the Quileutes, they told me about the legends of the wolves and the cold ones."

"Did they tell you what the cold ones were?"

"Yes, vampires."

"They told you we were vampires yet you still came?"

"Yes. It didn't seem to matter"

Esme frowned,

"How can it not matter Bella? You are a human and our natural prey, you are in danger."

"Well its been the best Christmas I've had in a very long while and I'm still here so I guess I was right"

"You're a very brave girl Bella and thank you for giving us your trust, It means a lot."

I looked around and smiled,

"I trust you, so what now?"

"Yeah, that's my little Sis. Its time for the Snow Creature Award."

I rolled my eyes,

"Do I have to? I could make an enemy here."

"No, we'll accept your decision. Unless of course I lose."

Rose rolled her eyes and hit him.

"Shut up Em, let Bella speak."

"Well they were all really good. Can I have more than one winner?"

"Nope, only one allowed, you know we're competitive, I already told you that."

I thought for a minute but I'd already chosen my favourite,

"Well it was a toss-up between the copy of the kiss and the snow ballerina"

"Yeah mine,"

Alice clapped her hands then looked at Edward,

"And yours"

I might have know the kiss would have been his!

"Until I saw the horse."

Alice smiled again and Jasper touched my foot with his cool hand.

"What did you like about the horse?"

"It was as if it could gallop away any second it looked so real"

"Thank you".

It was yours?

"Yep."

"It's a fix."

Edward stood up crossly,

"Its obvious he's trying to get in Bella's..."

"Edward you finish that sentence and you'll have me to answer to"

Jasper had got to his feet so fast I didn't see him move.

Edward moved forward,

"Why? Embarrassed cos I saw through you. Bella's mine I saw her first."

I was furious myself and shot to my feet moving to stand in front of Edward, my face so close to his I'm sure he could feel the heat from my cheeks.

"I don't belong to anyone Edward Cullen, especially not a brat like you. How dare you presume I want you."

I lifted my hand but Jasper caught it in his,

"You'd only hurt your hand but I'm happy to do it for you. If you'd like"

I shook my head,

"But thank you for the offer. I think maybe I'd better go home. I seem to be causing trouble for your family Carlisle."

Esme shot up and took my hands,

"Please don't go Bella. I apologise for Edwards words and his rudeness but please don't go

Bella. Stay"

Emmett and Alice joined Esme in begging me to stay and I didn't really want to leave so I agreed. Jasper played some more tunes on his guitar then Emmett persuaded me to play his latest game with him. I wasn't quick enough until Jasper came to help me. This entailed sitting really close with his arms around me helping me with the controls and as far as I was concerned we could have played all evening but eventually the two of them got into an argument about who was winning. The score on the screen seemingly meaning nothing and it ended up with Jasper taking out Emmett's controller batteries and running off with them, Emmett in hot pursuit.

I laughed as they went so fast I could only make out a blur and Esme shook her head,

"I apologise for my family Bella, they don't usually act like uncivilised animals, really they don't."

"Emmett does" Rose pointed out looking up from her magazine.

"You'll get used to his ways Bella, he likes you."

"I like him, its hard not to."

"Lots of people don't, they find him intimidating."

I thought about his size and his face when he was serious,

"It's a shame they can't see beyond that."

"Well said Bella"

Alice bounced back in,

"Esme you might want to check on the boys. Emmett was trying to stuff Jasper down the laundry chute upstairs a few minutes ago and I know he only mended it recently from the last time."

Esme sighed and went out shouting their names.

"It's a crazy house Bella but as Rose says you'll get used to us."

"I'd like to. When do you go back to college Rosalie?"

She looked up again with a smile,

"Emmett and I aren't actually at college, he's bored with the education kick for now. He's already got a fist full of degrees as it is so we're just travelling. We get home often, just stay out of sight of the Forks residents."

"And Jasper?"

She smiled a little knowingly,

"Well he was at college but I think he might find the distraction a little too much. Its been far too long since he was happy."

Alice threw her a look and Rose went back to her magazine,

"What did she mean Alice?"

Alice grimaced.

"Jasper and I were an item a while ago but it didn't work out. Now we're just friends and that works better for us".

"Oh, how long ago?"

"Don't worry Bella, we've been friends for a lot longer than we were together, I think we broke up in...1967."

"When?"

"Oh of course you don't know all about vampires do you?"

"No, how old are you?"

"Too old. I don't like to talk about it, anyway you're more interested in how old Jasper is, he's 19."

"19 and you two broke up in the 60s?"

"Yes. We stop ageing when we become vampires and he was 19 when he was changed. Carlisle's the oldest, he was born in the 1600s some time. He's not sure of the exact year,"

"I'm not surprised all that time ago"

"You look shocked, its like everything else Bella"

"I know I'll get used to it."

I smiled at Roses chuckle.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Bella

Esme came back down looking vexed but smiled as she saw me,

"Sorry to leave you like that Bella but last time those two got into a tussle I needed a new door and two windows."

I decided not to ask any questions as Edward came back down and smirked,

"The boys misbehaving again?"

He was ignored by everyone and went to play the piano but Emmett and Jasper followed him still struggling over the batteries until Carlisle looked up from his book,

"Boys behave, remember we have a visitor, I'd like her to go home without the impression we live in a zoo."

Jasper ran over to me and dropped the batteries in my hand.

"Safe."

Emmett groaned,

"That's not fair. You can't use Bella as safe, I can't attack her to get them back."

"How stupid Jasper! That's just putting Bella in danger"

Jasper turned to Edward,

"Eddy shut up, does Bella look in danger?"

I held out the batteries

"Come on Emmett"

He stepped forward and then stopped, chuckling, as I hid them behind my back.

"See Edward, I'm not scared so don't worry about me"

He turned away, the lid to the piano crashing down as he slammed it in temper.

Esme tutted but the others were busy watching what Emmett would do. He came closer and bent down to look me in the face,

"Bella, I'm a big scary vampire who could break you into tiny pieces or drain your body in seconds, so why don't you give me the batteries"

I heard Esme and Rose gasp in shock but I shook my head,

"Well big scary vampire brother, why don't you make me."

He rocked back on his heels,

"Jeez, how do I answer that!"

"You don't so give in and put the TV on, there's a game tonight." Jasper pointed out.

"Oh yeah I nearly forgot."

Emmett grabbed the remote from the table and flicked the TV on jumping into the vacant space on the couch which groaned under the force of his landing,

"Emmett please don't break another couch"

"Sorry mum."

I laughed and handed him the batteries,

"Thanks little Sis"

He leaned across the gap in the middle of the couch and kissed my cheek before turning back to the TV.

"Well come on Jazz, get your butt sat down before it starts."

Jasper took the vacant space between Emmett and I beating Edward who was walking slowly over. As the game started Jasper leaned back and put his arm across the back of the couch. I saw Edward watching so I deliberately leaned against Jasper to watch the game with them and his arm slowly slipped down to rest on my shoulder. Edwards eyes narrowed when he saw that and he excused himself and ran upstairs.

Alice smiled over seeing us and even Roses face twitched. I risked a quick glance at Esme and Carlisle but they were sitting together in a large armchair talking and he had his arms around her.

After a little while Rose went out into the kitchen and came back with a soda and chips for me,

"Isn't it traditional when watching sport on TV?"

I nodded with a thank you and instead of retaking her place she sat curled up at Emmett's feet, her hand on his thigh, his over the top of it. It seemed shows of affection were common in this family which was nice, like the kiss of thanks Emmett had given me. I'd seen it before but never experienced this kind of closeness.

I struggled to open the soda until Jasper took it from me without even looking and twisted it off before handing it back and dropping the metal top casually down Emmett's back. Emmett jumped up cursing, Rose moving quickly out of the way while Jasper just laughed at Emmett's contortions trying to retrieve it before uttering a low curse, apologising to me and pulling his shirt off to allow the top to drop out. He was hugely muscled, like a statue of Hercules and I couldn't help a swift glance before he shrugged it back on. Then he grabbed Rose and sat back with her on his lap cuddled up watching too, or at least nuzzling his neck and taking a look occasionally.

Jasper had changed our positions on the couch,

"So I'm not tempted again" was his excuse.

So, it was easy for me to lean against him and watch the TV, his arm slipping around my shoulder again pulling me closer. It was almost like being with a date although I couldn't imagine this beautiful man being interested in me, probably just a brother cuddling his adoptive sister which was how Emmett saw me. Still I was going to enjoy it while it lasted. I must have dozed off because the next thing I remembered was being carried up to my room in Jasper's arms. He set me down just inside the door with another smile and kissed me on the cheek,

"Sleep well Bella and thank you for a wonderful day."

When he'd gone I felt lonely and a little sad, also embarrassed at not saying goodnight to the others but they'd seen I was asleep. Make allowances for the human!

I slept soundly and woke refreshed again the following morning remembering with a wrench that I was due to go home later today. I'd really enjoyed my two-day stay with this fascinating warm family. When I got downstairs Alice and Esme were the only ones there. Esme was cooking bacon and scrambled eggs for me and the smell had my mouth watering.

"Bella, do you think Charlie would let you stay a couple more days?"

I looked at Alice,

"I don't know. I don't want to outstay my welcome."

"Ask him. We're hoping to go ice skating tonight and we thought you might like to join us."

"Oh well I'd love to"

Ice skating! I had trouble staying upright as it was, on ice I stood no chance!

"You eat and leave Chief Swan to me"

Esme put the plate in front of me and went out, grabbing the phone on her way.

Alice sat down beside me full of questions,

"So what do you think of my brothers and sister?"

"They're all really nice."

"Not as scary as you thought?"

"No, well Edwards been a bit of a pain but he seems to think I fancy him."

"Edward thinks every girl is gagging for him, what about Jasper?"

"Oh, he's really nice, he makes me feel warm but so does Emmett,"

"Bella, never mind Emmett, he's a big cuddly puppy in your presence. How do you feel about Jasper?"

"Alice, I hardly know him."

"Well it didn't look that way yesterday evening."

I blushed,

"He just had his arm around me and I feel asleep."

"I know, I saw. He likes you."

"I don't think so Alice. He's older, and good-looking, and talented. He must have lots of girls after him."

"Actually no. Jasper frightens most girls, even ones like us."

"Frightens them? I don't understand,

"I know you don't and that's what makes you so unusual. You aren't scared of any of us even though you know what we are. Its refreshing, especially for him."

"I don't think Edward likes Jasper showing me any interest."

He's just jealous. Stay away from Edward if you can. Avoid being alone with him"

She saw my look,

"He's not dangerous to you, at least I don't think so, but he doesn't take rejection lightly and if he tries it with you there could be trouble."

"Should I leave Alice? I don't want to upset anyone."

"Leave and you will, more than one."

Esme came back in then smiling brightly.

"Charlie says stay as long as you are welcome. He might have to come with a posse to get you back at that rate. Seriously, you stay as long as you like provided you are comfortable. Anyway, what do you think of my children?"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Bella

Esme waited patiently

"I just got her to the good bit. She likes Jasper."

"Good"

Esme looked seriously happy about that.

"He likes you Bella. It's wonderful to see him relax, its been so long since he played the guitar and even longer since he sang. I almost forgot what a lovely voice he has."

"Oh I didn't realize the Jasper Hale Appreciation Society were having a meeting"

Edward came in, obviously his mood no better than yesterday.

"Would you like me to take you home Bella?"

"She's staying, coming ice skating with us later." Alice explained.

Communication was flashing between Edward and Alice although I didn't hear any words and eventually he turned on his heel and stomped off as Alice rolled her eyes,

"He's getting worse Esme."

Esme merely shook her head but I saw a shadow in her eyes.

The others came in then, Emmett and Jasper pushing each other and scattering snow everywhere until halted by an irate Esme.

"Any more and neither of you will be going skating with us tonight."

Jasper came over to me,

"You're staying?"

I nodded,

"Seems like it but I'm not sure ice skating is a good idea, level ground is challenge enough for me."

"I won't let you fall Bella"

He put his arm around me and pulled me into a cuddle cut short as Emmett shot past stuffing a snowball down the back of Jaspers shirt. He pulled it out of his jeans and stripped it off like Emmett had the night before and I stood mesmerised. He was well muscled although not as big as Emmett, but where Emmett's body had been smooth and marble white Jasper's was mottled by what looked like very faint scars. Shaking the snow out over the floor he put it back on buttoning it up before he saw my gaze,

"Oh, sorry Bella I never gave it a thought"

"No, don't apologize I should be the one saying sorry. I didn't mean to stare."

"Yes you did and you liked what you saw Bella, don't lie"

I shot a glare at Alice but she was wearing a huge smile and trying to look innocent. Turning back I shrugged,

"What can I say, I'm a woman, I like to see something beautiful"

"Beautiful?"

His voice held a hint of bitterness and I touched his shoulder,

"Don't put yourself down Jasper, I think you look beautiful."

He relaxed and shook his head,

"You amaze me Bella."

"Why? Because I speak the truth?"

"No, because you see things so differently from everyone else. It's as if your sight is more penetrating, you see almost too much."

I wondered if I'd upset him with my admission but he pulled me back into a hug and kissed the top of my head,

"Thank you for those words Bella, you have no idea how much they mean to me. Would you like to go for a walk?"

"With you?"

"Sure, unless you want Alice along"

"No. Together would be fine. I'll just get my coat and put my boots on."

I rushed and almost broke my neck slipping on some ice water still on the kitchen floor from the earlier prank. Luckily Jasper had followed me and grabbed me just in time. He pulled me close,

"You really aren't safe to be out on your own are you Bella."

"No I guess not. I think I might be better off with a full-time body-guard."

"Well if the position becomes available I'd like to be considered."

I laughed nervously,

"You shouldn't say things like that, I might take you up on it and then what?"

His eyes seemed to bore into mine,

"Then I'd do it Bella. I don't say things lightly, words are too powerful to abuse them thoughtlessly

and feelings too fragile to be played with."

He didn't say any more just waited for me to struggle into my new boots and grab my coat then took my hand and led me out into the snow. We walked for half an hour and I had the feeling he had a goal in mind when suddenly we came out of the trees to look over the mountains in the distance, their peaks iced with more snow. The view took my breath away and I gasped in delight. He smiled,

"Its beautiful isn't it?"

"Yes it is. Thank you for bringing me here Jasper."

"Oh I had an ulterior motive."

"Really?"

The crazy thing was that I still didn't feel apprehensive and I think he knew that because he laughed.

"What does it take to scare you Bella Swan?"

"Why? Are you trying to scare me?"

"No, but I thought my words might have that..."

He stopped and whirled round pushing me behind him and crouching slowly as a heavily muffled figure appeared from the trees.

"What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing"

I thought I knew the voice although I couldn't see the face properly and suddenly the figure charged us.

Jasper whirled me round to keep his body between me and the figure and I saw this was hampering him so I was deciding what to do when he spoke,

"Run for the house Bella, through the trees back the way we came."

I took off running as I heard a snarl and a crashing sound and I knew the two were fighting, Jasper to keep whoever it was from following me. I ran as fast as I could but the trail was littered with hidden tree roots and I fell time and again, ripping the knees out of my jeans and soaking my clothes and hair as the snow melted against my now sweating body.

I looked back and listened a few times but couldn't hear or see anything. Turning back to run after one of these pauses I screamed to see a figure standing directly in my path its face still obscured but the voice although muffled and distorted seemed vaguely familiar. Then he unwound the scarf smiled at me and held out a hand,

"It's all right Bella you're safe now. I saved you from his unwanted advances."

I heard his words but they made no sense, Edward was the one I was afraid of, not Jasper.

"Where is he?"

I panted bending over to catch my breath and think. I couldn't outrun Edward quite obviously and I had no idea how far from the house I was or if anyone would hear my screams.

I felt his hand in my arm and jerked upwards pulling away from him instinctively.

"Bella its OK, you're safe."

"Where is Jasper?"

I still couldn't get my breath well enough to run or scream and my heart was beating fast with fear.

"Don't be afraid of me Bella, I wont hurt you."

"Where is he?"

I managed a shout of frustration.

"Gone. I pushed him over the edge of the cliff, it'll take him at least an hour to get back so I thought we could spend the time getting to know each other better. I'm sure once you get to know me you'll see I'm far better for you than he is."

"Get the hell away from me Edward Cullen."

I backed up and my heel got caught in a root and I fell backwards hitting the ground hard enough to knock the remaining wind out of me.

Before I could struggle to my feet again Edward was on top of me trying to kiss me while holding my hands down with one of his

"Get off, leave me alone."

I could see he wasn't listening and his eyes had red flashes in them which terrified me. Now I was afraid for real! As he forced his lips to mine I took a chance and bit down on his, he jerked his head back angry now.

"Not good enough for you eh? You prefer the rough stuff? Well I can oblige you there."

He slammed my head down with his and the back of my skull connected with something extremely hard and sharp. I felt the flesh part and blood start to flow but that was all. I spun down into darkness feeling sick and dizzy.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Alice

I knew something was wrong but I couldn't make out the details, only that Bella was in trouble. I saw a flash of her on the ground and saw blood.

"Emmett, Bella's in trouble. We need to find her quickly."

He followed me out, the others having gone to hunt while Bella was out with Jasper. As we ran I got another flash of insight. A body falling, and another attacking Bella.

"Faster."

I knew which direction Jazz had gone and ran full speed to catch up with them. In the event it was Emmett who found the first signs of trouble, the snow near the edge of the cliff was disturbed as if there had been a fight and laying down to look over the edge I saw a body laying sprawled in the snow at the base.

"Emmett, Jaspers gone over the edge"

We looked around and found two sets of footprints leading into the trees following them at a run. I stopped when I smelled it, human blood! Emmett took a deep breath,

"That's human blood, Bella's"

We looked around and eventually found a small pool of frozen blood hidden under snow, just above a jagged rock.

"Did Jasper attack her?"

"No Emmett. If he'd attacked her he wouldn't be at the bottom of the cliff would he?"

"What if she pushed him, caught him unawares, then tried to run back and tripped over, cut her head"

"Then got up and disappeared? Do you see a trail of blood anywhere? And do you really think she could catch Jasper unaware?"

He shook his head,

"No. So where is she and who pushed Jasper over the edge?"

"He'll tell us who when he gets back up here. In the meantime we need to find Bella."

I closed my eyes struggling to see her but everything was very misty, as if seeing through a fog. I finally got a glimpse of her in a room, or was it a cave? There was someone with her but I couldn't see his face. My intuition was telling me it was Edward but I couldn't be sure.

"You go back to the house and phone Carlisle then go help Jasper., I'll keep looking, we need all the information we can get."

Emmett ran off and I looked around but the tracks stopped just past the pool of blood, the snow undisturbed so I looked up into the trees. Whoever it was had used them so as not to leave a trail anyone could follow. I cursed my own stupidity, I knew Bella was going to be in danger soon but I never imagined it would happen while she was with us. I wanted her and Jasper together before she went home so he could keep her safe. I'd seen them together, so what had changed? Who had attacked them?

I sank down in the snow staring at the blood, something had changed, decisions revised and it had cost Bella dearly. Was it Edward? I'd told Esme and Carlisle of my suspicions that he was becoming increasingly unstable. He seemed to have a fixation on her and if he had finally gone over the edge she could be in real trouble now, we needed to find her fast. I sniffed the air getting a faint trace of Bella's scent but the snow falling was diluting it with every passing moment and soon it would be gone altogether. Cursing the fog that was interfering with my visions I struck out in the direction I smelled the scent, it was going further up into the hills and it was getting colder, it wouldn't bother us but it could spell death for Bella's frail human body.

Hearing a sound I twirled fast to see Emmett running back to me,

"Any luck Alice?"

"No. Did you speak to the others?"

"Yeah they're on their way back now. Carlisle and Esme are having a hard time with the notion it might be Edward"

"Well there's a surprise"

He scowled at my sarcastic tone,

"I've been warning you all for ages that Edward is losing his grip and you saw the way he's behaved since Bella moved here. He's becoming obsessed with her."

"Alice, Edward went to hunt with the others"

"Did he? We only have his word for that. Has anyone seen him since they left?"

"No, but you know he likes to hunt alone."

"He likes to do everything alone these days Em. We have to find her quickly or there's no telling what he might do to her."

When Carlisle and the others joined us we had followed the dying scent as far as a logging track but after that it just faded away. I noticed Edward wasn't with them and looked pointedly at Emmett, he hated to see the bad in anyone but to me it spelt out Edwards guilt.

"Is this as far as you got?"

"Yes her scent disappears here."

"Where's Jasper?"

I looked at Emmett who was supposed to have been helping him. I'd forgotten all about it in my haste to find Bella.

"He's on his way up, he said it was Edward who attacked them, he sent Bella running back to the house while he kept Edward occupied but Bella screamed, he thinks now she may have fallen over but he lost concentration for just a second, long enough for Edward to push him over the edge"

"Why didn't you stay to help him?"

"Hey Alice, I rang his cell and it was still working thank God. He said he'd get back on his own and told me to get back to finding her."

"Is he sure it was Edward? I know he isn't here but that doesn't automatically make him guilty."

I looked at Esme in disbelief.

"Esme I told you he was going to cause trouble. I just didn't see it being Bella."

Carlisle interrupted here,

"Let's not argue among ourselves. The biggest problem we have is finding Bella, where ever she is and whoever she's with. Charlie thinks she's staying with us at least another couple of days but if we don't find her by then we have a serious situation. He's going to start asking questions and it could become a threat to us."

"What are you saying Carlisle?"

"If we don't find Bella we have to come up with a story that wont implicate us in her disappearance"

"What?"

"Alice we can't become involved with the law, you know that. If we can't find Bella we need a way to deflect suspicion from ourselves"

I was horrified, I knew it could be dangerous but it seemed to me that Carlisle should be thinking about Bella for now, not saving our necks!

We split up and traced the track both up and down the mountain but no one got a clue as to where she had gone. I knew Jazz was going to be crazy with worry when he knew we hadn't traced her but I didn't see what else we could do, only wait for Edward to turn up, if he did and question him then. I closed my eyes and concentrated on Bella hoping to get some kind of clue as to her whereabouts, even a momentary flash might help.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Bella

I came to with a terrible head ache and a sick feeling. The back of my head felt tender and I tried to remember what happened. I remembered going for a walk with Jasper, seeing the view and then... running...running away from someone...then stopping when someone blocked my path but I couldn't remember any more except flashes, cold hands on my body, lips forcing mine open...oh God! I tried to sit up too quickly and threw up. What did I remember?

"Run Bella, the way you came"

I remembered Jaspers words.

He shouted for me to run but why? I wish I could remember. I lifted my head again more slowly this time but I couldn't see anything, the room was dark, not just dark but pitch black as if there were no light at all and I began to panic. I sat up and realized I was laying on the ground, it was hard and gritty, concrete? Stone? I couldn't tell but it smelled damp and it was very cold here. I listened but I couldn't hear anything except a slow drip, drip, so there was water close by, a leak? A tap? I had no idea. I needed to explore my surroundings but I felt too weak, too sick at the moment so I lay back and closed my eyes, hoping my head wouldn't hurt so badly when I next opened them.

When I woke up again the darkness was still complete and there was still a steady drip, drip, but I had remembered who had hit me...Edward! I forced myself to my knees and stayed there until the nausea passed. Then I got to my feet without hitting anything so the ceiling in here must be reasonably high. I put my hands out to stop myself colliding with anything and took three paces forward. I couldn't feel anything so I walked forward two more paces and felt a cold stone or rough concrete wall. Leaving one hand trailing along the wall I walked to my left ten paces before feeling a corner then repeated the action again. I was in a square room but I couldn't find a window or a door. It was like a concrete box.

If there was no way out in the walls then the opening must be in the ceiling but had no idea how far up that was or how I was going to find it. Crawling on my hands and knees I tried to discover anything that might help me on the floor but there was nothing. It seemed to be just an empty concrete box and I wondered how long I'd been in here and how much longer it would be before Edward came back. I knew he would be back, I vaguely remember him telling me he would but that's the last thing I did remember. I started shivering, was he going to leave me here to freeze or had he just forgotten that I was human?

I was thirsty and hungry but most of all I was mad. Mad at Edward for assaulting me, mad at myself for being so clumsy and so slow, if I hadn't fallen over maybe I could have reached the safety of the house. Jasper had tried to give me time to get away. Jasper, what had happened? Was he dead? Hadn't Alice said something about not ageing? Perhaps Edward hadn't been able to kill him or hurt him much. I could only hope that Alice and the others would find him, make sure he was OK because I knew with certainty that if he was alive he would be looking for me. How I knew was a mystery but I did. I knew he would never stop looking just as I would never stop trying to get out of here and back to him. Something had happened between us, a connection that was so powerful it pulled me even now. I felt an ache deep inside, one that had nothing to do with being attacked and everything to do with being separated from Jasper.

I must have fallen asleep again because I woke curled in a ball on the floor, but it wasn't so cold nor dark any more. There was an upturned crate in the centre of the room with a box of candles, bottles of water and packets of cookies on it. I was covered by a thick coarse blanket and in the far corner was a bucket with a lid. So he'd been back and provided me with the bare necessities, but I was alone for now. Scrambling to my feet I grabbed the candle lighting another from its flame and holding it above my head. I could see the ceiling at last, the room was cinder block and I was right about the entrance. There was a trap door in the ceiling but it was far out of my reach even if I stood on the crate.

I opened one of the bottles and took a long swig, choking most of it back up in my haste. My head still hurt and when I explored my scalp with my fingers I could feel why. There was a long gash in my scalp that had stopped bleeding and clotted. The area around it was very tender and I guessed I was lucky I hadn't done more damage, no he hadn't done more damage. I remembered him head butting me and feeling the contact with a sharp rock on the back of my head. I had no idea how long my supplies were supposed to last but I used some water to rinse my face and then tore open a packet of cookies. The smell of chocolate chip permeated the air around me and I bit into one greedily.

After the first few I felt a little better but I knew I was in danger, at the very least Edward was attracted to me, he was a vampire, was it my blood or my body he wanted? I hoped it was my blood, at least it would be over with although I wouldn't go down without a fight. Thinking of that I took an inventory of possible weapons, there were the water bottles but they were plastic, the candles, perhaps I could burn him, the crate. Perhaps I could break it apart and use the wood as a club. It was pathetic but I had nothing else. I checked in my pockets, tissues, a couple of mints, a pencil stub, and an old shopping list. He must have taken my cell phone, or had I dropped it when I ran? Wrapping the blanket round me for warmth I leaned against the wall and closed my eyes again. What a mess! I wondered what the Cullens would tell Charlie, "Sorry Bella's missing, we think our son snatched her."

I heard a scraping from the ceiling and the trap door opened revealing Edwards grinning face,

"Awake at last Bella. I'm glad you found something to eat and drink. It was never my intention to starve you or kill you with the cold but I have to be careful."

"Yeah you wouldn't want anyone to know you are holding me prisoner would you Edward? The only way you could ever hope to get me."

He frowned,

"Bella, we will get along much better if you drop the attitude. Remember I'm the one with the key to your prison. It will be much nicer for you if you tried being nice to me"

"In your dreams Cullen"

The trap door crashed down much as the piano lid had a few days ago, did he really expect me to smile and say pretty please?


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Alice

I waited outside the house for Jaspers return knowing that the others were equally eager to see Edward but he wouldn't return. His fixation with Bella had finally pushed him over the edge and I blamed myself for not seeing it. I listened to the conversation going on inside as I waited,

"Carlisle if Alice is right we have to find Edward and get Bella back before he does something stupid"

"Esme I'm not sure he even has her. We only have Alice's word for it he's involved and you know the two of them have been at logger heads recently."

"Then where is he? Where is Bella? She hasn't just vanished into thin air."

"If we don't find him then Jasper will and you know what that will mean, especially if he's harmed her"

"Emmett's right Carlisle. If we want to avoid a death we need to find him before Jasper does."

"So where do we look?" Carlisle sounded annoyed.

He hated the thought his precious Edward was involved in Bella's disappearance, but I knew he was.

I heard snow crunching under foot and ran to meet Jasper as he staggered through the snow still looking as if he'd fallen down a mountain.

"Is she here?"

I shook my head,

"No, Edward's missing too"

His curse was loud enough to bring the others out. Emmett rushed to his side,

"Jazz, you OK man?"

"Does he look OK Em?"

I took his arm and helped him into the house followed by Carlisle who proceeded to check him out but Jazz was having none of it.

"Where did they go?"

I shook my head,

"We lost Bella's track at a logging trail. There's no other trace of her."

"And Edward?"

"No sign of him either."

"Can't you see anything Alice?"

He sounded desperate,

"Not really, every time I see her its all foggy. I think she's in a building somewhere. But I don't know any more than that."

"Keep trying"

He shrugged off Carlisle and went upstairs to change. Emmett looked at me and we both followed him.

"You going to look for Bella?"

He carried on stripping off, showing the terrible marks of his fall as he did so and favouring his left arm.

Emmett

I couldn't remember ever feeling so helpless but unless we got a lead on Edward or Bella I didn't know what we could do.

"Jazz, you tell me what to do, I'll do it. I want to help."

He looked at me then smiled just a little,

"Em we'll find her. Give me twenty minutes, get your truck ready and pack your stuff. I'm not coming back until I have Bella with me. If you aren't there when I come down I'll know you aren't coming."

He strode through to the bathroom watched by Alice and myself so I looked at her,

"He means it doesn't he?"

She nodded,

"Yes. He has no choice Em"

"What do you mean?"

"Bella's his mate. I didn't tell him but I think he worked it out for himself."

Jasper

I heard Alice's words over the sound of the shower, so that's why Alice had invited Bella for Christmas. The ache in my chest made sense now, the feelings I had when she was close, the peace and tranquillity when she was near me. I had to find her and I vowed I would kill Edward if he had laid a single finger on her. He would die a thousand times for every mark on her body. Having Emmett with me would be nice but irrespective of help I wouldn't rest until she was where she belonged, in my arms. I finished my shower and dressed hurriedly throwing the rest of my clothes in my rucksack and running down the stairs as fast as my still healing body would allow. Standing at the bottom waiting were Alice and Emmett, both sporting similar rucksacks. Esme took my hand,

"Please be careful Jasper."

"Don't hurt Edward unless its unavoidable please"

I turned to Carlisle as he finished speaking,

"If he has Bella and has hurt her I'll kill him Carlisle. That's the only promise I will make you"

Then I shrugged his hand off my shoulder and followed Emmett out to the truck which was waiting on the drive, engine running.

Alice

I'd tried to see where they were but my visions were still foggy and as Jasper turned to me for direction I had to make a decision,

"Go up the mountain."

He nodded and Em turned the wheel gunning the engine as the truck moved down the driveway.

"What did you see Alice?"

I looked at Jasper sitting beside Emmett,

"Nothing, it's a hunch but its all I have."

He nodded then went back to looking out the window before touching Emmett's arm,

"Stop"

I looked forward and saw the car parked in the road a few yards ahead, two people standing by it. I recognised them, Jasper's friends Peter and Charlotte.

Emmett

I pulled up and the man walked to the passenger door addressing Jasper,

"So Major, you in the shit again?"

"You wouldn't be here if I wasn't. Get in"

The two of them joined us in the cab and I started off again,

"Fill us in Major."

Alice piped up,

"Emmett this is Peter and Charlotte Whitlock."

I nodded then went back to driving hoping someone would tell me where to go soon.

I listened as Jazz filled his friends in, nothing new came out.

"So you have no idea where your crazy brother or the girl are?"

"Basically no"

"What's this girl to you anyway?"

"Why does she have to mean anything to me?"

"Cut the crap Major. You wouldn't be getting yourself in a stew like this unless she meant something to you"

"Lets just find her".

Alice

I watched the others then closed my eyes and tried to see more, I didn't see anything but I had a really bad feeling which Jazz picked up on and he turned to me, his eyes blazing.

"Tell me"

"I can't see anything Jazz but I have a bad feeling that something is about to happen and we won't be in time to stop it."

"Are we going in the right direction Alice? Give me something please."

I closed my eyes again, wishing I could see something but there was just a fog with shades moving in it.

"I'm sure were going in the right direction. I think Bella is somewhere up the mountain. We're looking for somewhere isolated, somewhere with shelter. Somewhere beyond the old logging track."

"Well that's narrowed it down Alice. All we have to do is find an isolated spot on the top of the fucking mountain!"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Edward

I had her, finally she was mine and laughed to think of my poor pathetic brother as he tumbled down the cliff face. I knew it wouldn't kill him but it would slow him down enough for me to get away safely with Bella. I had another advantage too, I'd read Alice's thoughts, she couldn't see Bella's future so she couldn't lead that animal to me. I was doing Bella a favor saving her from his attentions although she couldn't see it yet. He'd dazzled her, pushing me into the shade ever time I thought I had a chance. She would see in the end and once she did she would be grateful to me, and I would be magnanimous, forgiving her for the things she had said to me. When I visited next time I would bring her more comforts, hot food, warmer clothes, even a heater of some sort. I would explain I was only keeping her there while I finished my plans to find a sanctuary for us. A safe haven from the animal that was my brother. I couldn't wait to see her smile at me, open her arms to welcome me in. She would love me as her savior and we would be happy together. As I traveled away from her hiding place my head was spinning, it hurt, why did it hurt when I was doing the right thing? What was happening to me? My thoughts were so muddled and I heard the thoughts of others as if they were mine, even up here in the quiet solitude. I'd never heard thoughts like it before, full of anger and violence, a craving to hurt, to torture. There were some very sick humans and I was hearing one of them. I shook my head and started to run, hoping to get out of range of these terrible dark thoughts.

Bella

I wondered how long I would be left here alone, still alone was preferable to Edwards company, he scared me, his eyes flashing almost red, a strange glow in them. What did he intend doing with me? Did he think I would suddenly change my mind about him just because he'd taken me away from everyone, if he did then he was really deluded which led to a very scary thought...was there such a thing as a mentally unstable vampire? I really hoped not. Taking in my surroundings once more I saw something I'd missed during my first exploration so I picked up the candle and carried it carefully to the far corner shielding its flame as I did so. I had no way of relighting the candle if it blew out. I was forced to light each candle from its predecessor when it got low. Anchored into the wall well above my reach were several rusty iron hoops, they looked as if they may have suspended something at some time. Above them in the ceiling was a small hole, just large enough for me to put a hand through if I could get up there.

It might be a useless exercise but it was better than just sitting here waiting for him to return. Moving the things off the crate I pushed it over to the corner and climbed on top of it. Still too short, and I shouted in my frustration, my cry echoing in the empty room. Going up on tiptoes my fingers barely brushed the lower hoop, would it take my weight? I pulled on it and a shower of crumbling cinder block covered me in a gray dust but the hoop held. Stretching up with both hands I grabbed it and pulled myself up, then swinging on one arm grabbed the higher hoop. My arms were aching, muscles screaming at the abuse, but I held on and stretched up my hand. Finally I was close enough to feel inside the hole. At first I thought there was nothing there, then I felt what appeared to be a chain of some kind. I tugged and it moved. If nothing else it might be a useful weapon so I tugged again, harder this time and it came free of whatever had been holding it. The chain slipped from my grasp and fell to the ground with a clatter. My hand cramped and I fell after it but luckily I hit the crate first which broke my fall and I got away with a few bruises and a bumped knee.

I had a drink and rested for a while before picking up the chain to inspect it. One end had a flat piece of metal attached, it looked as if it might have been the plate that attached the chain to something but which had come loose over the years. I hefted it in my hand, it was heavy enough to use as a weapon but Edward was very fast and strong, would I have time to swing it before he caught hold? I doubted it and frustrated swore loudly and sank to the floor on my blanket. Then I had an idea, some of the cinder blocks had become soft, hence the dust that covered my hair and face. Would they be soft enough to dig through with the flat metal? I hear a noise and hurriedly covered the chain with my blanket as the trap door opened once more. This time Edward jumped down, his arms full with a large box which he placed gently on the floor at my feet. I looked at it, then at him,

"Open it Bella, I think you'll be pleasantly surprised"

"Why? Does it contain a ladder?"

"Ladder?"

"So I can get out of here."

He smiled indulgently,

"Silly. I know this isn't very comfortable but we'll be leaving soon. In the meantime I bought you some luxuries. Look"

He opened the box and started taking things out, holding each up for my inspection,

"Thermos of hot soup, rolls, another thermos of coffee, books, a winter coat and extra blankets. I thought about a heater but it was too difficult for just a couple of days, still the blankets are very thick and warm. What do you say?"

I looked at him waiting expectantly,

"I want out."

"Bella, you should thank me for bringing you these things, not complain. Now, what do you say?"

"Go to hell Edward."

Edward

I knew Bella would be pleased with her presents and as I showed her the things I'd brought to make her more comfortable I waited for appreciation but it never came and I felt pressure building up in my head. I pointed out her error knowing she would be apologetic, then I heard her final words. Go to hell? Who did she think she was talking to? The ungrateful bitch. A red mist descended and I moved forward my fist clenched before a small voice in my head warned that if I punched her it would probably kill her. I opened my hand and holding the force back I slapped her round the face. She fell back but didn't go down, rubbing her face with her hand.

"I hope you feel better for doing that Edward"

Her voice was scathing and I moved forward, my temper rising as I did so.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Bella

It had been a mistake to talk back to Edward and I'd paid for it. I came round again to find the candle almost out and the things he'd brought me almost all destroyed but neatly piled again. As I got up intending to light another candle my body protested loudly. My head ached and one arm was painful, I remembered being shoved backwards against the wall with some force. My arm took the brunt of the impact so my head only received a small amount. I touched my temple and it was sore but there was no blood which I guess under the circumstances had been a good thing. The memory of his temper tantrum was burned into my brain. His eyes had gone dark with red flashes and his face distorted with anger as he grabbed me by the arm and threw me backwards. Then he picked up the books and threw them at me, the blankets were ripped down the center and thrown in a heap then one of the two Thermos smashed close to me, part of the metal canister hitting me and that must be what made me flinch, hitting my head once more and knocking me silly for a while. Long enough for Edward to tidy up and leave.

I lit another candle then checked under my blanket relieved to find the chain still there. I needed to get out of here and if digging my way through the cinder blocks was the only way then that's what I'd do. First I had a drink from the Thermos that was still intact and the warm soup took the chill from my body. There was a stain on the floor where the coffee had spilled but the glass and metal had been cleaned away. I picked up one of the books and the pages fluttered to the floor, the other was a total mess, the covers ripped off and the pages rammed back into what was left. All it was good for was the trash and it had been my favorite book Wuthering Heights, I knew because one of the larger fragments contained a few lines I knew well,

"May she wake in torment!" he cried, with frightful vehemence, stamping his foot, and groaning in a sudden paroxysm of ungovernable passion. "Why, she's a liar to the end! Where is she? Not there—not in heaven—not perished—where? Oh! you said you cared nothing for my sufferings! And I pray one prayer—I repeat it till my tongue stiffens—May she wake in torment!"

Was the 'she' mentioned, me? Was my life to be a tormented hell with Edward until he went too far and finally killed me? Not if I had anything to do with it! I grabbed the chain and went to the darkest corner of the room, I'd moved the crate to create shadow over here and all I could do was hope Edwards vampire sight didn't enable him to see what I was doing. Putting the edge of the plate against the wall I started scraping. The blocks were damp here and the plate had soon created a deep groove. I just had to pray that this room wasn't underground or I'd be no better off. I spent a long time working a square shape and hoping I would be able to push it out if I were able to cut right through. It wouldn't be big enough for me to get through but it was a start. By the time I stopped my fingers were raw and my arms ached terribly, especially the one he had bruised and I flopped down exhausted on the blanket with a bottle of water and the remainder of the soup which was now only tepid but still tasted wonderful.

As I dozed Jasper's face seemed to be watching over me and seeing him the ache in my heart eased a little but the ache in my chest intensified. How had this man insinuated himself into my life so totally so quickly? From the first time I saw him, in the photograph, I felt something, a hunger, a need to know him, to be close. Was it something to do with him being a vampire? Or was it love at first sight? Or a mixture of the two? I had no idea, only that I needed to stay alive long enough for him to find me or find a way out of this hell and make my way back home...home to him not Charlie. Even as this thought formed I knew it was true. Thinking of Charlie reminded me that he would soon know I was missing if he didn't already and that would cause problems for the Cullen family. What would they tell him? How could they avoid a police investigation into the family which could be very dangerous? I prayed they'd find a way, I didn't want to cause them any trouble despite it being Edward who was responsible.

When I woke up Edward was sitting cross-legged not ten feet away watching me intently. His smile seemed genuine and I began to wonder if he really was crazy.

"Hello sleepy head. Are you feeling better after your tantrum?"

I looked at him puzzled and his smile deepened,

"Oh come on Bella, throwing things around, ripping up your books, what else would you call it?"

"Me? You did it not me, and I have the bruises to prove it"

His face darkened as I pushed up the sleeve of my jacket to display the finger mark bruises.

"I didn't do that Bella. You don't remember to you? It's a good job I was here to stop you or you might have hurt yourself."

What could I say to that? I kept quiet, waiting to see what he would do or say.

"You moved things, its good to see you making the place look more homely."

"Homely? Edward its an empty freezing cold cube, how could that ever be called homely?"

He frowned,

"Well I'm sorry Miss Swan if it doesn't meet with your approval but it was the best I could do at short notice. Maybe you'd rather I'd left you with that killer. He was about to attack you and I had to act fast. Soon we'll be moving to more comfortable quarters. For now, what would you like to do?"

"Go home"

His eyes went dark and I shrank back against the wall as his features twisted into an angry mask.

"You are home...with me...where you belong and its about time you started showing a little appreciation."

He moved forward so fast I couldn't get away, his arms encircled me pulling me close and his cold lips pressed urgently against my own causing me to shudder which only made matters worse.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Peter

We drove on for hours stopping every few miles for Alice to try again with the visions, the rest of us testing the air for Bella's scent but there was nothing.

"If we get to the top with nothing what's the plan?"

Emmett looked at The Major waiting for him to speak but he turned pained eyes to me,

"Then we turn round and try again"

"They might have moved by now"

"No, she's human and its been snowing heavily, he wont chance moving her in these freezing conditions"

Alice cast him a worried look but didn't say anything and I guess if he felt her unease he put it down to being unable to pinpoint her location. The next time we stopped I left Char with The Major and pulled her into the trees away from him,

"Tell me what you know Alice"

She shook her head, trying to free her arm from my grip but I held on,

"Tell me"

"I can't see much Peter"

"I know that but you saw something and I want to know what. If not I'll tell him and he can ask you"

Alice

I knew he meant it so I sighed,

"I told the others Edward was becoming mentally unstable but no one wanted to listen, Esme and Carlisle I mean"

"Well hell, they're hardly going to think their golden boy isn't anything but perfect. What does that mean for Bella though?"

"If she stands up to him he might lose it altogether and if he does then Bella's dead."

"And if she plays along?"

"I don't know Peter. He could be content and she'd be safe at least for a while, or he could see through it and that might set him off but either way it ends up with Bella dead."

"How come you never saw any of this before?"

"I told you I can't see Bella's future very well"

"What about Edwards?"

"That's become cloudy too but it's because he makes decisions then changed them again for no good reason. That changes his future and what comes next."

"Didn't you see how he would be attracted to Bella when she moved here?"

"No because he wasn't until after the Christmas dance and then he was in two minds about it. Her reaction to Jasper upset him and set off a chain of events that happened too quickly for me to get more than a quick glimpse. I felt Bella was going to be in danger and that Jasper needed to be around to protect her."

"Why didn't you tell him she was his mate?"

"He wouldn't have believed me and anyway he was making all the right moves without my help."

"OK, so what did you see?"

"Bella in a room with a candle"

"Is that all?"

I shook my head closing my eyes, I didn't want to tell him what I'd seen, I just hoped I'd been wrong, Edward could always change his mind after all but he jerked my arm.

"Come on then you can tell The Major."

I dug my heels in and shook my head forcing the words out,

"Edward raped Bella."

"The fucking pervert. Is it a done deal?"

"No, it's where his actions are leading at the moment but they could change if he changes his mind."

"Then lets hope he changes his mind or The Major will tear him apart with his teeth and I'll be there cheering him on"

"Why do you care what Edward does to this human girl?"

"Because she's The Majors mate and I care about him. Anyway, that fucker Cullen deserves castrating if he's raped a defenceless girl"

"Really? Weren't you guilty of the same violations?"

"I have no excuse for my actions in the past Alice. I can't take back the things I did any more than The Major can but we try really hard to make up for it, so cut us some slack."

Jasper

When they got back I knew they'd exchanged words but I didn't care about their constant feuding, I was only interested in anything that would help me find Bella before Edward killed her. I shot Peter a questioning glance but he shook his head, so Alice hadn't seen anything helpful.

"I think we need to look out for any buildings up here. This was a logging trail so there had to be a shelter for the lumberjacks while they were working, a place to store the logs until the tractors could drag them down. If they're on the mountain then Bella has to be in shelter of some kind."

Charlotte was right so Emmett grabbed the map from the glove box and spread it out on the hood. We gathered round it and looked for possibilities. The few that were marked, only as off shoots of the main logging trail, were circled and we decided it would be best to split up, covering as many as possible in the quickest time. Peter and Charlotte went East, Alice and Emmett West and I carried on to the highest area that had been felled. I hated the thought of Bella in Edward's hands and I knew Alice was worried.

My phone buzzed and I answered, hoping it was good news but it was Rose and things were getting more difficult.

"Jazz, I've been keeping an eye on Carlisle for you as you asked and he's really worried about you going after Edward. He's seriously thinking about contacting an old tracker friend, to help find him. Not only that but Charlie rang earlier, he wanted to speak to Bella but we told him she's gone on a shopping trip with Alice so we've managed a couple of days grace but I think he'll start asking awkward questions if he doesn't hear from her soon. Esme is making preparations for us to move fast if we don't get Bella back by then. She's packed up most of the stuff and we have a truck standing by to move the personal bits. You really need to find her quickly Jazz."

"Thanks Rose, were doing all we can, if I get any news I'll let you know. In the meantime try to keep Charlie sweet and if Carlisle contacts Amos let me know, he's not as good as Demetri but he's a fair tracker."

I put my phone back in my pocket with a curse, Carlisle using a tracker to find Edward could be a good thing but it could equally be bad for Bella. If Amos found Edward he might take him back to the Cullens and I knew if he thought he'd have to hand Bella over to me he might refuse to speak, then Bella would die. Wherever he was keeping her she would be dependant on him for food and heat.


	18. Chapter 18

**I thought I should probably warn readers that we are in dark territory now. Jules x**

Chap 18

Bella

I watched him leave wishing I had a rifle or even a knife, I would have stabbed him to death without a second thought but I was helpless as he'd shown me only too graphically. I never thought my first sexual experience would take place in a dirty cinder block building on a thin rough blanket with the feel of cold lips and cold hands. I couldn't think any further without feeling sick and I rolled over vomiting on the floor by my side. Hot tears spilled down my cheeks as I licked the blood from my lip, I'd bitten it to stop myself from screaming, I wouldn't give him the satisfaction. When he rolled off me he had a strange smile on his lips and although he never spoke I got the feeling he was exalting in his power over me. My wrists hurt where he had held them too tightly but I pulled my ripped clothing together as best I could, followed by one of the partially shredded blankets from his tantrum earlier. I daren't close my eyes or I would live through it all again. If I did that I worried I would give in to the black despair that lapped at the edges of my brain. Instead I got my chain from its hiding place and crawled over the the cinder block I'd been working on. The groove was so deep now that only the very tip of the plate touched and I knew if the block were much thicker I was stumped but as I dragged it back and forward I felt the block move. In desperation I pushed as hard as I could and the square of block started to slide slowly backwards. I prayed it wouldn't hit anything behind and cried again as it slid out, leaving a square of dim light and the feel of cold fresh air.

Knowing it was possible to escape this hell I started enlarging the hole, praying Edward would stay away long enough for me to get out. I tried to stop and listen every few minutes but I knew he could appear silently behind me at any moment. When my wrists were too tired and sore to move the plate any longer I did my best to hide the hole by stuffing pieces of torn blanket into it then crawled back to my blanket bed and curled up. I was too tired and too crushed even to eat or drink. What I really wanted was a shower or bath, anything to wash the memory of his actions from my body. I felt unclean, but also very weary, and I knew it wouldn't take much to send me whirling into a pit of self-pity but if I did so I was lost and I wouldn't give the bastard that satisfaction. Somehow, someday, I would get my revenge on Edward Cullen and I would enjoy every second of his fear and pain as he had of mine. I closed my eyes eventually, unable to keep them open any longer, and I knew my sleep would be full of horror and nightmares.

When I woke up screaming I was afraid to open my eyes in case Edward were sitting watching me but swallowing down my terror I did so and saw with relief that I was still alone. The room was colder and I wondered if he'd been in and left the trap door open for a while then I remembered my hole in the wall. I flexed my wrists which still hurt and had stiffened but decided I was capable of digging so I crawled to the crate and rinsed my mouth out with some of the water before quenching my thirst and forcing down a few of the cookies. That was a bad idea as I threw up as soon as they hit my stomach but I swilled my mouth out again and crawled back to the hole. The cinder blocks seemed softer around the hole and I soon had another one out, there was almost enough room for me, all I needed was a few more hours but I heard scraping and knew he was back so I quickly stuffed the blanket scraps in the hole and scrambled over to sit hunched in the corner, my blanket wrapped around me as a shield against his greedy eyes.

He jumped down with a rucksack which he offered me but I cringed back so he opened it and showed me the gifts he'd brought me, a new set of clothes, more hot soup and coffee and a pack of sandwiches.

"Here. Take them, you'll freeze in those rags you're wearing."

I just looked at him unable to speak without screaming.

"Bella do as I say, here"

He thrust the clothes at me and I grabbed them avoiding any contact with his cold hands which would only make the nightmare a reality again.

"What do you say?"

I swallowed then whispered "Thank you"

"Well done Bella. See we can get along nicely when you aren't being stubborn and hostile. Try the clothes on, they should be your size"

There was no way I was stripping in front of him despite the fact he'd already seen me naked so I held the clothes tightly to me and shook my head.

"Bella, we just talked about you being stubborn. I bought you some nice new clothes and I want you to put them on. If you don't then I'll do it for you. Understand?"

I understood only too well and slowly put the clothes down and unwound the blanket so I could take off the tattered remains of my sweater and pull the new one over my head quickly. I felt his eyes on me before I could cover my nakedness and shuddered.

"Well done, see that wasn't so bad was it? Now the jeans."

My own were falling off anyway, the zip and popper broken but I wasn't wearing panties now, they hadn't survived Edwards attack and I refused to undress and expose myself to him again. He growled softly but I couldn't be scared any more than I already was so I just sat there. His hands were cold and harsh as he pulled me upright and dragged the jeans off then ran his hands up my naked thighs

"You are so beautiful Bella and even more exciting than I could have imagined"

As he lay me back down I retreated inside my head, I wouldn't be there this time, whatever he took from me he would never own the essential Bella, she went away until he finished and left. Then I used a bottle of water to clean myself and pulled on the new jeans zipping them up with trembling hands. I couldn't go through that again, I would either find a way out or kill myself but Edward Cullen would never violate my body again.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Jasper

I'd checked the logging camp almost on top of the mountain but there was no sign of anyone, vampire or human being here recently. I rang Alice but she and Emmett were having no more luck than me. Waiting to hear from Peter and Char I came across the track of an elk and decided I may as well hunt while thinking how to find Bella now, before Amos was called in to find Edward. If he did and Bella were close by, either Edward would panic and kill her or Amos would as a human threat. Following the tracks I came across another trail, the strong wild had blown away any scent trail but the snow hadn't yet obliterated the prints. Someone had been here more than once recently and I had to wonder why. I followed their track further into the trees and saw several snow covered mounds, were they snow drifts or were they hiding something below? Just then the wind gusted in my direction and I knew I'd found Bella. Taking out my phone I text the others to meet me and went to investigate. The snow mounds were old cinder block buildings, part presumably of some kind of installation that wasn't marked on the map.

Bella's scent seemed to be coming from the centre one so I got to work digging it out before finding the top was a wooden lift off assembly cunningly camouflaged to appear snow covered, the light dusting it did wear soon fell off as I pulled it free. There was a trap door in the top so it wasn't a habitable building, maybe a store of some kind. As soon as I opened the trap door Bella's scent hit me but Edwards was strong too, much too strong and I knew what had happened. A loud snarl erupted from my throat, one I couldn't have stopped if I'd tried. Edward Cullen was dead he just didn't know it yet. Jumping down into the hollow room I saw it was bare, Bella had been here but she was gone and only recently. A candle still burned on an upturned crate and there was a makeshift bed of blanket pieces. I smelled blood faintly but not enough to lead me to suspect she was badly hurt or, God forbid, dead. Edwards scent permeated the blankets and gave further evidence of his actions. I slammed my fist against the wall and the blocks moved. As I turned I saw the candle flame gutter, there was a draft coming from somewhere.

I found the hole in the wall, Bella had escaped! Her way out was ingenious and I smiled to think of her patiently cutting her way through the cinder blocks. Her biggest problem now was probably the cold, I didn't think Edward had found her missing yet so there was a chance I would find her first. I jumped back out of the room and replaced the cover hoping by the time Edward came back it would look undisturbed under the snow that was falling again. Following the contour of the building I saw the hole and a mess of footsteps around it. Bella was confused and trying to decide which way to run, afraid she might run straight unto Edward again. I couldn't shout her name in case Edward was nearby, I would have to track her and it wouldn't be difficult although she'd tried to wipe her footprints out with a branch the disturbed snow showed only too plainly the direction she'd taken. The light was failing and the temperature dropping and I had no idea what she was wearing or the shape she was in. I needed to catch up with her before she fell or froze.

Following the trail I saw she had a plan, she was travelling downhill in a zig zag hoping to put Edward of, it was a useless idea but it meant she was in good enough shape to think clearly. Her footprints started to appear after a while and I saw the discarded branch. She'd either realized it left a trail of its own or she couldn't hold it any longer, had the cold got to her? Were her fingers freezing up even now? I redoubled my efforts and after another five minutes I could smell her close by. I scanned the scene ahead of me, trees, snow drifts, some shrubs, where was she? A heavy weight landed on my back and a chain slipped around my neck as Bella dropped from the tree onto my back. She held on tight to the chain, a good trick but I didn't need air so it wasn't disabling. My spirits rose as I realized she was unharmed enough to attempt to fight Edward off. I couldn't speak to her and tell her I wasn't Edward but the chain suddenly slackened and I heard her voice, very low and husky,

"Jasper?"

I nodded pulling the chain away from my throat to answer her.

"Bella, thank God you're OK"

Bella

I'd gone as far as I could in the freezing conditions but as darkness started to fall I knew I couldn't go any further so I climbed a tree hoping I would see if I were followed and also escape the worst of the wind among the branches. Suddenly there was a movement to my left and a figure came out into the open, looking around as if trying to spot my hiding place. Edward had tracked me down, well I wasn't giving up without a fight so I waited, not breathing as he walked towards my hiding place then when he was below me I dropped down wrapping the chain I'd brought with me tightly around his neck and pulling hard. A hand came up and I knew I'd lost my gamble when suddenly I just knew this wasn't Edward, the ache in my chest eased and I felt I was safe.

"Jasper?"

His voice was like music to my ears and I broke down with relief, my nightmare was finally over, I'd stayed alive and he'd found me as I knew he would. He lifted me from his back and I curled around his body as he held me close, sobbing in relief and pain. I was cold, my wrists hurt and I ached all over from the abuse my body had received at Edwards hands but I was safe in Jaspers arms.

Jasper

I could feel her sorrow and pain, exhaustion and anger, but most of all I was bathed in her love, Bella had survived and she loved me. I heard a sound and whirled around still holding her tight to see the others appear through the trees. Peter put a hand up in recognition.

"We saw Edward's little hideaway. You want us to wait for the bastard?"

"No, I think he'll sense we've been here. We need the truck fast, Bella's freezing."

He nodded and went off fast while Alice and Charlotte approached carefully. They both knew I was in protective mode and any fast moves could set me off. Alice reached out a hand and touched Bella's face gently then took off her jacket and draped it over Bella's shoulders. Charlotte did the same and I noticed Emmett was missing.

"He stayed back near Edwards hide just in case he came, just watching your back Jazz."

I nodded and tucked the jackets closer around Bella to insulate her from my cold body, she was too cold as it was, and I worried that she might be hypothermic.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Jasper

I was relieved when I heard the truck crashing its way through the undergrowth, if Edward were around he'd know we were here but I didn't care. Getting Bella warm and getting her medical attention was uppermost in my mind just now, Edward would keep a while longer. When I opened the door of the truck the heat hit me and I climbed in with Bella shutting the door against the bitter wind. The girls piled in too and Peter set off down the mountain as fast as he could in the conditions, the snow was falling thickly now and the wipers were fighting a losing battle as Peter cursed. There was a thump on the hood and the snow was wiped away to reveal Emmett's face.

"I'll keep the screen clear Peter. Just drive"

With Emmett's help Peter speeded up and it wasn't too long before the warmth revived Bella a little. She opened her eyes and smiled at me weakly,

"I knew you'd find me Jasper"

Tears ran down her face and Alice passed me a tissue to wipe them away, I didn't want to make her any colder by touching her with my hand.

"Don't worry Bella, you're safe now, try to rest. As soon as we get back Carlisle will check you over."

She closed her eyes again as Peter spoke,

"She looks pretty bushed."

"She had the strength to ambush me with a chain round the throat and she'd dug her way out of a cinder block building."

"Way to go Bella. Is she OK?"

I shook my head very slightly,

"She will be once she gets warm and something to eat"

He looked at me questioningly but I wasn't going to say anything and embarrass her. Alice mouthed one word and Peter hit the steering wheel hard enough to crack the plastic.

"Bastard."

Carlisle

I rushed out as soon as I heard the truck coming along with Rosalie who had received the call from Emmett to say they'd found Bella but not Edward. For now my concern was for the human girl in Jasper's protective arms. He carried her into the house and straight upstairs to his room while Alice filled me in on what they knew or suspected. Esme stood at my side horrified.

She had already told me if it was Edward who had attacked her then we should disown him, no son of ours became an abuser not even your best-loved, and the emphasis was on the' Your' best loved son, she had always thought I was too lenient on him. Bella had been a guest in our house, she should have been safe and treated with respect. I knocked on the bedroom before entering to see Jasper helping her onto the bed still fully clothed.

"Bella, I'd like to check you over if that's OK? If not we can run you to the hospital in Port Angeles but you need to be seen"

She looked beseechingly at Jasper who turned blazing eyes towards me,

"OK but I'm staying."

"I don't think that's appropriate"

He waved me to silence,

"We do it my way Carlisle"

I shot a look at Bella whose eyes were full of tears and embarrassment but she nodded so I shrugged and approached her slowly.

"I'll be as quick as I can then Esme will bring you up a hot drink and some warm clothes. Could you get undressed for me?"

She nodded and closed her eyes steeling herself for what was coming as she undressed with trembling hands, still clutching Jasper whenever she could. Jasper held her hand and put his face close to hers on the pillow as I examined her as quickly as I could to minimize the embarrassment. Having finished I stepped back and Jasper covered her tenderly,

"I'll be back in a moment Bella with a drink and some warn clothes."

She nodded, tears slipping from beneath her eyelids and he followed me out onto the landing,

"Well?"

"She doesn't seem to be badly injured but I know what you are asking and the answer is yes. However she will recover physically without any damage. In fact her wrists and head injuries are worse."

"To you maybe, but not to her."

"Was it Edward?"

"Yes, the room reeked of his scent. He's a dead man Carlisle"

I knew Jasper meant what he said although as Edwards creator I still felt responsible for him and his safety,

"I think he has a problem Jasper, a mental problem."

"Well that's a fucking relief. Still, once we roast his balls he might have several more problems"

I closed my eyes before turning round,

"Peter. It's been a long time"

"Yeah" he smiled, "Not long enough, go on finish the thought Carlisle. How is she?"

He nodded at the door,

"She'll be OK...physically."

I added the last at a scowl from Jasper but then Esme came up the stairs with a bundle of clothes and a tray with hot coffee and toast.

Jasper

I took the clothes from her feeling their warmth, she'd put them in the tumble dryer to warm them through, while Rose took the tray and followed me in to the bedroom. Bella was curled in a ball sobbing and I went to her but Rose shook her head.

"Let me talk to her Jazz please."

I knew Rose was the right person for the job, she knew only too well what Bella had been through so I nodded and brushing Bella's cheek with the back of my hand very lightly I went back out. Peter and Carlisle still stood on the landing and Peter was giving Carlisle a short lecture on the responsibilities of being a parent, ironic since he would never be one!

"You see Carlisle, Edward is a fucking psycho and he's your responsibility. The Pixie warned you he was ready to join the loonies but you closed your eyes and now you have an abused and frightened human in there with a father. A cop father who is going to be coming to tear you a new one when he hears about what's happened."

"He won't find out from me Peter"

"Well that's alright then, what the fuck am I worrying about? Oh yeah, what makes you think Bella wont swear out a complaint about your oh so wonderful son?"

"It's too embarrassing for her to tell her father"

"Really? What if someone else tells him. I'm happy to do the honors if you like. Anyway its immaterial really because your son is a dead man walking and when we catch up with him the shit will really hit the fan."

"Peter, it's not your responsibility to be judge, jury, and executioner. Edward is my responsibility not yours"

"True, if he'd been mine I would have castrated him years ago...Nah thinking about it I'd have found the nearest blast furnace and thrown him in, he's always been unstable."

"That's not true. Edward was fine until Bella came along"

I was in his face within a microsecond my hands grasping his collar,

"Bad fucking choice of words Carlisle"

"Are you implying that its Bella's fault she was attacked, kidnapped, and raped?"

My words were very soft but he heard the menace just the same,

"No of course not. I was merely pointing out that Bella was the catalyst"

"No Carlisle. Bella was the innocent victim of your crazy son and he will pay for what he did. Instead of trying to excuse or justify his actions you should be joining us in trying to find him"


	21. Chapter 21

Chap 21

Bella

I knew it wasn't Jasper who came back in and recognised Rosalie by her perfume. I kept my eyes closed unable to meet hers as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"I've got warm clothes and a hot drink for you Bella but more than that I'd like to tell you a story. It isn't a happy ever after story but I think it might be relevant."

I opened my eyes as she took my hand and proceeded to tell me her story. As she spoke I saw the hurt in her eyes and knew she hadn't forgotten a single moment of that night, then she smiled at me.

"You were luckier than me. You had already met your mate and survived. I didn't, Carlisle found me dying in the street and changed me and for years I hated him for what he'd done. I thought that death would have been a kinder end. Then I met Emmett and my life turned around. Yours will too with Jaspers help."

"How can it Rosalie? Now he knows what happened?"

"He knew when he found you and it wont make the slightest difference to the way he feels about you. Don't let Edwards actions taint your life like I did. Jasper loves you and he wont be happy until Edward pays for what he did. You are safe now and I don't think he'll let you out of his sight till Edward is dead."

"He'll kill him?"

"Yes. Don't feel sorry for Edward, he doesn't deserve it"

"I don't want Jasper to become a killer on my account"

Her smile dimmed a little,

"You'll have to take that up with him but whatever you say won't make any difference. We're very protective of our mates. Emmett is itching to help too."

I groaned,

"Does everyone know what happened?"

Rose smiled at me kindly,

"Yes but no one will embarrass you by mentioning it unless you need to talk to someone and then there's always me, if you don't feel comfortable talking to Jazz about it"

The very thought of doing that made me panic,

"Oh Rosalie I don't think I can face him now"

"You'll be surprised Bella what you can face with your mate by your side."

"Mate? I'm not sure I understand that Rosalie"

She sat up straighter,

Your mate is the one who makes you feel complete. When he's beside you there's nothing to fear because you know he will protect you with his very life if necessary. When you're in his arms the rest of the world dissolves into the background and when he kisses you its like he's breathing life into your body. When you make love there is nothing except him, his touch, his scent, the feel of his naked body against yours."

She stopped and I could see from her expression she was thinking about Emmett.

"Rose, if Jasper is my...mate how can I ever...well you know...without thinking of Edward and what he did?"

"Don't worry Bella. When Jasper finally takes you to bed nothing else will matter, no one else will exist only him, I promise you that."

There was a knock on the door then and Jasper's voice,

"Would it be OK if I came in?"

Rose looked at me with a questioning smile and I nodded pulling the covers around me with one hand while holding a mug of hot coffee in the other, which was shaking.

"Sure Jazz"

He opened the door at Rose's words and came in smiling at me to stand by the bed,

"How are you feeling? Warmer now?"

I couldn't speak for the feelings welling up inside me so Rose answered him,

"I think Bella's still recovering from the cold Jazz. She's very tired too"

"Oh I can go if you like Bella, let you rest"

"No"

I almost shouted the word and colored immediately as he smiled.

"I'll leave you two together. Call if you need anything."

As she left Jasper took her place on the edge of the bed and took my hand in his, taking the mug and putting it down on the dresser. He turned it over looking critically at the bracelet of bruises then lifted it to his mouth and kissed it before placing it back on the cover.

"Bella. I am so sorry, I failed you and all I can do is hope you'll forgive me."

"For what Jasper?"

"For letting Edward take me by surprise. I didn't protect you well enough and I will have to live with your censure for that"

I lifted my hand from the covers to touch his cheek, it felt cool and firm but my fingers tingled,

"It wasn't your fault Jasper but I don't think I can stay here. What if he comes back? I know Carlisle wants to see him, I heard him talking."

"Well I guess you have to go back to your house soon."

I swallowed nervously,

"Yes and you have to go back to College."

He smiled at me and suddenly the room and everything in it dissolved away. It was as if his voice was coming from far away,

"No Bella, I'm not leaving...you"

Jasper

I called Carlisle in panic as Bella slumped back on the pillows, her eyes glazed and her hand damp and clammy. He was with me immediately snapping out orders, Rose went out and was back with a drip holder and a bag of IV fluids.

"Don't worry Jasper, Bella's suffering from shock, I think she's become dehydrated and its put too much pressure on her system. I'll start a drip and watch her blood pressure but she should be fine."

I sat with her through the night just holding her hand and watching her sleep, her breathing slowed and I felt the stress leave her body. She was going to be OK but it was one more thing Edward was going to pay for. When she woke up in the early hours she was confused but when she saw me she managed a smile.

"What happened?"

"You were dehydrated. Hence the drip"

I motioned to the bag of fluid that was almost finished and she shuddered.

"Well its been an unusual Christmas"

Her voice was weak but she was alive, the rest I could cope with.

"Don't do that to me again Bella please. I'm not sure my system can take too many shocks like that."

Bella

He looked concerned and his grip on my hand was firm, as if anchoring us both to the planet.

"Have you been here all the time?"

"Of course, where else would I want to be?"

I laughed at that then,

"Did you mean it about not leaving? What about your college course?"

"I don't think losing one degree matters that much in the scheme of things. Besides I need to be where you are, and that means Forks...at least for now. Do you think you feel well enough to ring Charlie later? Tell him you'll be home tomorrow, only he's getting worried because he hasn't spoken to you."

"Of course. What excuse did you give him?"

"Esme told him you've been shopping with Alice"

"Shopping, and he believed her?"

"Well he sounded a little surprised I hear"

"Yeah he would, shopping?"

"Don't worry, Alice has some props for you."

He nodded towards three shopping bags.

I sighed,

"I have to go home I guess but I'll miss you all"

"They're going to miss you too"

"They?"

"Bella if you think I'm leaving you..."

"So what will you do? Camp out in the garden? I think Charlie might notice"

"I was hoping to be a little closer than that."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Two

Bella

I wasn't sure what he meant, Charlie was going to be eager to hear all about my Christmas and no doubt Jake would be over once he knew I was home and still alive. So where was Jasper going to hide? It was crazy but I really didn't want to leave this house or the Cullens. In a few short days I has become part of them and it felt like I would be leaving home instead of going home. I was petrified of meeting up with Edward again, they didn't know where he was but they would be looking for him, was that what Jasper meant by sticking around? I hoped it was more than that as Rose had said, although I was terrified of getting too close to him or any man again.

Esme cooked me a meal that night and they all joined me round the table which was a little strange as I was the only one eating.

"Bella, I'm not going to apologize again, it would be meaningless but I want to assure you of your future safety. Emmett and Rose will be staying around, keeping an eye out for Edward and I understand that Jasper has already told you he's not going back to college. We will keep you safe."

I smiled an acknowledgement of Carlisle's words, unable to speak but grateful for their assurances.

Rose spent the night with me because I was scared to be alone, scared of the nightmares I knew were lurking ready to pounce when I closed my eyes. We talked for a long time, about how she learned to cope with what had happened when she met Emmett, well I guess after she saved him from the bear that was attacking him. How it was his love for her, his tenderness, that had driven away the nightmares and proved to her that love was real and sex not a violent and distressing act. I knew she was right but I was still scared. I really wanted Jasper to stay but he and Emmett had gone hunting so they wouldn't have to leave me unprotected when I went home.

"Rose can I ask you something?"

"Of course Bella"

"How did you know Emmett was the one?"

She laughed and flicked her long blonde hair behind her,

"Honestly? It just felt right. As if I'd been waiting for him all my life, that I was finally complete. There was a warmth whenever he was with me. Why?"

"I'm confused about Jasper"

Her laugh this time was louder,

"That's not an unusual feeling for anyone meeting Jazz for the first time".

I managed a grin before going on,

"When I attacked him in the forest I knew it wasn't Edward almost immediately, but more than that I knew it was him and that I was safe, despite everything it was a man who made me feel safe and that doesn't make much sense."

"I guess not but that's because it was him and you two have a connection, I could see that as soon as you met."

"So he's not just staying in Forks to find Edward?"

"No, although he will find Edward, hunt him down if necessary, he's staying because you are here and he needs to be where you are."

"I hated the thought of him leaving, I'm glad."

"It will all become clear soon enough Bella, stop worrying about him, he's not going anywhere now try to get some sleep so you don't look like a zombie when you get home or Charlie wont let you visit again and we're hoping you will"

As I closed my eyes I managed a mumbled,

"Oh I will"

When I woke up Rose was still sitting by the bed reading a magazine but she was no longer alone. Sitting in the window also reading was Jasper but he looked up as I opened my eyes.

"Good morning"

I struggled to sit up, aware I must look like an unmade bed myself and ran a hand through my hair trying to smooth it down,

"Hi, I missed you"

My words shocked me but they were the truth, I had missed him. Rose got up and with a "See you later" left the room. Jasper put his book on the window ledge and came to sit in her chair.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better. Did you and Emmett find what you were looking for?"

He nodded and I noticed his eyes had changed colour, they were now a light caramel and even more enticing.

"I'll drive you home this morning and introduce myself to your father if that's OK"

I wondered what he was going to introduce himself as.

"I thought if I said I was your boyfriend he might see his way clear to letting me visit. It's the easiest way to protect you but if that makes you uncomfortable we can use another excuse. Maybe Rose could visit as your new friend"

"No, that's fine."

He looked confused and I hurried to clarify myself,

"The first option, that's fine. I like Rose but I'd rather have you close at hand"

He smiled and ruffled my hair

"Right sleepyhead, Esme is cooking breakfast so you'd better make haste."

As the door shut behind him I sighed and got out of bed stretching my sore muscles and looking at my wrists. The bruises were fading and as long as I wore a long-sleeved top I could successfully hide them from Charlie.

After breakfast Emmett put my presents and a vast amount of left over food for Charlie in the car and I said goodbye to my new friends. It was hard, as if I'd known them for ever, especially Rose and Emmett. I was introduced to Jaspers friends who had appeared when he was trying to find me and I thanked them for their help,

"Bella without my help The Major couldn't find his ass in the dark with both fucking hands."

I laughed as Esme tutted at his language, Emmett laughed, and Jasper just rolled his eyes. They all waved me off and as Forks got closer I became more nervous. I was a different person now, but Charlie would expect the old Bella back so I'd need to try to act normal!

Alice

While Jasper drove Bella home we had a meeting to decide how best to protect her from Edward. Esme was devastated by his actions as was Rose although while Esme felt embarrassed and a failure Rose was furious. I guess with her history it was understandable. She felt Edwards actions had disgraced the whole family and broken a sacred trust. She had spoken to Bella in private a few times, well, when I say private I mean as far as Bella was concerned. Of course we could all hear what was said but none of us would ever let Bella know that. Emmett had stayed very close to Rose, I think he knew she needed support too, the memories had come back to her in vivid colour and although outwardly tough and cynical in the center Rose was very insecure but sweet and caring.

"So how do we keep Bella safe from Edward?"

"I'm not sure we need to. I think he's probably regretting his actions right now and trying to work out a way to apologise"

Rose looked at Carlisle stunned,

"Apologize? It's a little late for that Carlisle. What's he going to say? Sorry I raped you Bella, I hope you'll forgive me? I know how Bella feels and if she gets the slightest opportunity she'll rip his dick off and burn it in front of him and the way I feel Carlisle I'll hand her the lighter. Now he's tasted Bella he'll want more and if, as Alice maintains, he's lost touch with reality then he's twice as dangerous. She needs full-time protection but she also needs to feel safe. Jazz will be with her as much as possible and Alice will cover her at school, we just have to provide extra cover if needed and find the sicko"


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty Three

Alice

The room swam out of view and I saw Edward dimly, he was trying to make a decision, standing in that cinder block room he'd used as a prison for Bella.

"Alice, Alice, what do you see?"

They all looked at me as Esme spoke my name louder, I shook my head as the concerned faces around me came back into focus,

"Edward, he hasn't decided what to do yet, his mind is whirling with possibilities but he can't decide."

"What's his mood Alice?"

I looked at Carlisle with a worried frown,

"I don't want to ever feel that way, he's angry, so angry he can hardly focus. He wants Bella back so badly he can taste the desire but he wants Jazz dead just as much. He really seems to believe that Bella is his, that Jasper has stolen her away. He's dangerous Carlisle, much more dangerous than I ever imagined. He scares me."

"We need you to keep looking Alice"

I nodded at Esme's soft words.

"I will but I'm scared."

Emmett came over and gave me a hug.

"Don't worry Alice, we'll protect you from that sick bas..."

"Emmett!"

Esme's warning stopped him in mid word.

"Sorry Esme but he is."

"If he's sick he needs help"

"Carlisle, I think he's way beyond that, his mind has fractured, he can't see the reality any longer, only Bella and he sees her as his mate."

Rose closed her eyes, that was bad she knew. Edward would pursue Bella to the ends of the earth if he thought she was his mate and only death would stop the hunt.

Bella

Jasper must have seen how nervous I was because he stretched out his hand and took one of mine which was shaking a little.

"Bella is it the thought of me telling Charlie that I'm your boyfriend that's making you so nervous?"

"No, it's just...I'm scared. At your place everyone knew which I thought was going to be a bad thing but it wasn't. Now I have to try to act as if nothing has happened and I'm not sure I can."

"Will you let me help?"

"How?"

"I have a gift, a talent, an ability to sense the emotions of others and influence them if I want or need to. I could help you feel less nervous, calm you a little, but only if you want me to."

I thought about this, I wasn't sure I could face Charlie with my nerves as they were so I nodded,

"Please."

He smiled and his eyes met mine for a second before returning to the road but I felt his gift working. It was very strange, as if he were pulling the stress and tension from my body and filling it instead with a calmness.

"What happens to the stress?"

"I take it on board for you, but don't worry I can handle it. You concentrate on feeling mellow."

When we pulled up Charlie opened the door, I think he'd been looking out for me and he gave Jasper a strange look as he escorted me across the icy pah and up the step before going back to get my bags out of the trunk. Charlie still stood there as Jasper stopped and stretched out his hand,

"Chief Swan I'm Jasper Hale, one of Dr Cullens foster children."

Something was wrong because Charlie ignored his hand and turned to me,

"Bella go inside and take your bags upstairs. I'd like a few minutes alone with your friend."

The emphasis on the word 'friend' was ominous but Jasper nodded and I went in hoping there wasn't going to be trouble but fearing the worst.

Jasper

Charlie was angry so I needed to take it easy,

"Is there a problem Chief Swan?"

"I don't know Jasper, you tell me"

"I'm sorry, I don't know what you are referring to"

"I hear things Jasper. As a Police Officer I hear many things. Some are true, some aren't, and I'm hoping for your sake that what I'm hearing is wrong. Why exactly are you bringing my daughter home? I was under the impression Alice would be with her."

"Alice had some errands to run for our mother."

"I see."

He looked up and down the street then stood aside,

"I think you'd better come in"

I followed him through to the kitchen where he motioned for me to take a seat at the table then sat opposite.

"Is there some significance in your accompanying Bella home?"

"Yes. I wanted to introduce myself as Bella and I have become close over the past few days."

"Close?"

"Yes. In fact I'd like your permission to call on her."

"How very old-fashioned. You mean you want to date Bella?"

"Yes, with your permission."

"And if I refuse?"

"That's your prerogative sir but I think I would be entitled to know why."

Do you now? Well..."

He sat back in his chair and stared at me for some time while we both listened to the sounds of Bella unpacking upstairs. Her heart was pounding fast and I sent some more calmness to her, soaking up the tension and waiting for him to speak again.

"How old are you son?"

"19."

"And you're at college?"

"I was but I'm taking some time off, my health"

"You sick?"

"I have been but I'm recovering now"

"Nothing contagious I hope?"

"No sir."

"I've heard some disturbing rumours about your family and you in particular"

"Really, who from?"

"That's immaterial at this present moment. How did you come to live with Dr and Mrs Cullen?"

"My parents died, that is my sister and I were orphaned."

"Right, and you've been with them how long?"

"About four years."

"That long? Why did you move to Forks, the family I mean?"

"My father got a new job in Port Angeles."

"You were in Alaska before that I understand?"

"That's correct."

"I heard that the reason the Cullens moved to Forks was to avoid a scandal up there involving yourself and a Native American girl, a very young Native American girl. Is there any truth in this allegation?"

"No sir, none at all."

"So why would someone try to smear your reputation with me?"

"I have no idea but it's not true and I'm sure if you were to speak to my father he would back me up"

"Oh I can't do that, you see I was also told that Dr Cullen paid the girl's family off before you left. So you can see why I'm apprehensive about a relationship between you and my daughter."

"Perhaps I could face my accuser"

"Perhaps, but in the meantime and while I do some digging of my own I want you to stay away from Bella. Do you understand?"

"Yes Chief Swan. I understand someone has lied to you but if you insist then of course I have to agree to your wishes."

"Good. In fact you can tell Dr Cullen that I don't want any of the family contacting my daughter until I get to the bottom of this. I don't like what I hear."

"Neither do I. May I just say goodbye to Bella?"

"No I don't think so. I'd like you out of my house now Jasper."

I had no alternative, I would see Bella very soon but for now I had to be seen to be following his wishes so I allowed him to escort me out of the door.

"Goodbye Jasper."

He watched as I drove away from the house and I knew Bella would panic as soon as she found out what he'd said but until the house was quiet for the night I couldn't speak to her.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty Four

Bella

When I heard the front door close again and Charlies words of goodbye I flew down the stairs only to see Jasper's car disappearing down the road. Panic welled up in me as the calm feelings he'd given me dissolved as he vanished from my sight.

"What happened dad? Where's Jasper?"

"I asked him to leave Bella and I don't want you involved with any of the family, I've hears some very disturbing rumours about the Cullens"

"Who from?"

"That doesn't matter and until I get go the bottom of it you are grounded, barred from contacting them in any way."

"What about school?"

He looked at the ceiling.

"I think you should go back to your mother's Bella."

"What? No"

"Why? You sweet on Jasper Hale?"

"Yes"

I couldn't stop the tears that had threatened since I saw Jasper disappear.

"That's it. Pack your stuff"

"No, I wont go."

"Bella it's for your own good, now go on."

He took my arm and almost pulled me upstairs, watching from the door as I packed while he made a flight reservation for me then rang Renee. He was happy to push any problems back onto mum as usual! He'd always been lost when I presented any problems,m totally out of his depth. He went downstairs to explain and I was tempted to climb out the window but I'd probably just break my neck. Looking out I heard a rustling in the trees and my heart lifted.

"Jasper?"

"Sorry Bella but there are no leeches here"

Jake came into view and he wasn't alone, standing with him were four huge wolves. I almost screamed before remembering what he'd said about the legends...so the wolves were real too! I shouldn't have been surprised I guess.

Before I could question him Charlie walked back in and tried to speed me along.

"We leave in an hour. So I suggest you get a move on, get your stuff together quickly. I'm sorry about this Bella but I wont have you involved with that family."

It was then that the penny finally dropped,

"Jake told you about the Cullens didn't he? What did he say? Its lies anyway"

"Really and just how do you know that? You know nothing about the family and what I've heard is very disturbing. Until I find out the full story I want you away from the Cullens."

"OK, but let me stay here please."

I was panicking, who would protect me if I went to Jacksonville?

Charlie looked at me undecided and I knew he didn't want to lose me.

"Please dad. How long will it take you to check out the story? Surely I can just stay away from them, stay away from school even, if you like."

I thought I'd got him on my side but then he shook his head.

"No, I don't want you involved with the Cullens at all. We're leaving."

"Why the rush?"

I heard a knock on the door and Charlie shouted,

"Come in"

Jake came through the door grinning from ear to ear,

"Car's ready whenever you are Chief Swan.."

I couldn't go, not away from Forks and my protection, I would be a sitting duck for Edward, I had to stay here. How though? When Charlie was set on my going and had Jake ready and willing to accompany us to the airport. I ran back upstairs looking around my room desperately but couldn't think of anything. As I started back downstairs with my case I almost tripped and that gave me an idea. So taking a deep breath I launched myself from the top, praying I would hurt myself sufficiently to need the hospital but not kill myself in the process. I managed to avoid cracking my head open but that's where the good news ended. Jake and dad tried to get to me but they were just too slow and I hit the bottom step with a loud crack, pain shooting up my back and knew I'd done more than enough to ensure I wasn't going to Jacksonville, at least not for some time.

Jake went to lift me up but dad shouted at him.

"No. Don't move her. Ring for an ambulance quickly."

He squatted down beside me and his face floated in and out as my vision dimmed.

"Bella, where does it hurt?"

All I could manage through the pain was "All over."

I heard the siren and then saw two paramedics come rushing in, Jake standing behind them looking really concerned. As they lifted me carefully on to a spinal board the pain peaked and as I cried out one of them spoke but my brain wasn't processing the noises he made. Then I felt a sting in the back of my hand, a feeling I was familiar with and the pain started to diminish. I watched the ceiling then the grey sky as they carted me out to the ambulance before things got hazy again and I closed my eyes wearily, a tear rolling from the corner of my eye and trickling down the side of my face. I heard Charlie's voice in the ambulance, he was with me and he sounded really worried as he explained how I'd slipped on the stairs and fallen, top to bottom. When I did something, I did it in style!

Emmett

I'd been watching Bella's house from a safe distance, not letting the wolves get a sniff of me, while Jazz went to talk to Carlisle. Someone had really done a number on him, in fact all of us, but who? Edward? The wolves? At present we could only theorize. I heard the row between Charlie and Bella and then the wolf boy arrived and I tensed, if he started anything I was going in whatever Charlie had said. The crash as Bella hit the floor was terrible and I heard the crack, she'd done serious damage or so it sounded. Hearing an ambulance I cursed and rang the house,

"Is Jazz there Alice?"

"Yes, he's in with Carlisle at the moment trying to work out who stabbed us in the back but my money is on the wolves. Why?"

"Get him Alice will you"

"Oh God what's happened?"

"Just get Jazz please."

He came on sounding worried,

"Em?"

"Its Bella, she's had an accident. They called an ambulance, it's here now"

I heard the phone clatter to the floor as he dropped it on his way to the car.

Alice came back on the line and I told her what had happened,

"Oh no. Jazz and Carlisle are en route now, is the ambulance still there?"

"Yeah, wait a minute. They're bringing her out now. I'll follow the ambulance and ring you from the hospital."

Bella

I wondered if the Cullens knew what had happened, it wouldn't be long but what would they do? I was hopeful Carlisle might be there, I needed to talk to him if not Jasper. Every little bump in the road was torture, and the paramedic kept taking my blood pressure and pulse, the heart monitor looked like a drunken snake was wriggling across it and that had him worried too. As he radioed in I tried hard to concentrate on his words,

"Female, late teens, fallen down stairs, suspected broken neck and or back. Minor head trauma, she didn't lose consciousness as far as we know. Left arm possibly broken, left ankle possible fracture. Query internal bleeding, pulse rapid, blood pressure a bit low. ETA five minutes."

So what did all that amount to? At least a couple of weeks in hospital possibly. I just hoped the neck and back were OK but that crack had sounded loud.

At the hospital they slid me out of the ambulance and while dad went to fill in the forms they wheeled me in to the ER. I couldn't turn my head to see who was there, all I could hope for were cold hands or a familiar voice and I waiting, holding my breath.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty Five

Bella

The hands that started to examine me were warm and I wondered if Carlisle were off duty or just hadn't heard who had just been brought in. I could hear murmurs and feel cold metal and warm water on me then groaned in pain as I was lifted onto another stretcher,

"Bella, we're taking you down for a scan, there's nothing to be scared of and I promise it wont hurt. You just relax and if there's no injury to your neck we can take the collar off then, I know its uncomfortable. Your dad is waiting outside with your boyfriend and they'll be able to see you once we get you checked out."

Boyfriend? I was confused then I realized Jake had got to the hospital and seeing him with Charlie they had assumed,

"Not my boyfriend...just a friend, Jake."

My mouth was dry and the words struggled to get out.

"OK honey, sorry about the misunderstanding. Here we go"

I watched the lights flash above me as they wheeled the stretcher along the corridors and prayed I would see Carlisle soon.

Carlisle

When Jasper and I reached the hospital he wanted to go rushing in but I stopped him,

"If Charlie is in there he might be angry to see you turn up and he's worried enough as it is. Stay in the car until I find out what's going on. As soon as its possible I'll get you in to see her."

He wasn't at all happy but he understood why and nodded leaning back in his seat and closing his eyes. I went into the hospital the back way and grabbed my white coat and stethoscope so it looked as if I were on duty. I could alter the rota later, for now I wanted to see Bella. I checked with the ER and found she'd gone down for a scan so I walked through and took her notes from the duty doctors desk and flicked through them. It sounded serious, I was just glad she hadn't suffered any head trauma. Peering through the swing doors I saw Charlie and Jacob Black waiting and was glad that I'd persuaded Jasper to wait outside.

When Bella came back I stopped Doctor Gray who was going in to see her the scan results in his hand.

"What's the news?

He looked at me in relief,

"Carlisle, I thought you were off duty. I'm glad to see you though, we've just had an admission and its pretty serious. Do you know Chief Swan from Forks? It's his daughter"

"Yes, my son and daughter are in the same year at school. What happened?"

"She tripped and fell down the stairs. It's not as bad as it could have been. She's been quite lucky really not to have broken her neck."

"So what are her injuries?"

"Mainly to her left side, badly bruised arm, badly swollen ankle, some heavy bruising to her ribs, all to be expected I guess but there's a spinal contusion. She needs an operation to decompress the spinal cord but I'm not happy about doing it myself."

"No problem, I've done it before. Get her through to the theatre while I scrub up."

I went into Bella's room very quickly and leaned over the bed,

"Don't worry Bella I'll look after you"

She smiled and sighed in relief,

"Thank god Carlisle. Don't let Charlie send me to Jacksonville"

"I wont don't worry. I'll be operating on you soon and you'll be fine."

As I went to scrub up I rang Jasper too.

"I'm operating on Bella but try not to worry. She'll be fine I'm sure."

His voice was tortured,

"Save her Carlisle."

"She's not going to die but if I don't operate she might be paralysed. I'll let you know as soon as I'm out of theatre."

Charlie

The wait seemed endless before Dr Gray came to speak to me,

"Shall we go into my room, its more private"

I nodded, not sure if this meant bad news.

"Charlie, we're very lucky this evening. Bella needed an emergency operation, there was bruising to the spinal column and without the operation she could be permanently paralysed. As I say she's lucky, its not an operation I feel very happy about performing but Dr Cullen was here and he is more than competent. She's in theatre now and with luck she will escape her accident with no permanent injuries or disability."

"Dr Cullen? Carlisle you mean?"

"Yes, we're very fortunate to have him in such a small hospital when he could easily get a position at one of the large teaching institutions."

"So you know about him? Where he came from?"

"Oh yes, he was working in a hospital in Anchorage when this position came up and luckily his wife Esme wanted a change of environment. He came very highly recommended."

"Really"

Someone had been lying, either Carlisle or, and I had to say more likely, Harry and Billy. I would do my own investigating as soon as I knew Bella was going to be OK. I put off ringing Renee until we knew the outcome of the operation, she'd be furious but at least she wouldn't be hanging on for the news like I was.

I went back out to see Jake toe to toe with Jasper Hale and it looked as if a fight were on the cards so I hurried over and put myself between them.

"OK, lets cool down. What's going on?"

"We told you about him, what he'd done. I don't want him anywhere near Bella."

"Well now Jake, that isn't really your decision to make is it? Jasper, I hear your father is operating on Bella."

"Yes Chief Swan. He contacted me and I was worried."

"Worried? That's a laugh."

"Jake, shut up or leave."

I turned back to Jasper,

"I guess I have to be thankful your father was here tonight. I'm sorry about what I said earlier, I think I may have been misled"

I turned back to Jake

"You can tell Harry and your father that I'll be making my own enquiries and if I find they lied to me there is going to be big trouble."

"He's dangerous Charlie. Don't let him near Bella."

"Jake go home."

I was too tired and worried to argue with him and scowling at Jasper he shoved past him and out the doors.

"Sit down Jasper"

We sat down together and I could see by his face he was genuinely worried about Bella, he cared a lot.

"So you want to date my daughter?"

"Yes"

He was obviously a man of few words.

"What about if your father can't stop her becoming paralysed?"

"It makes no difference to the way I feel about her"

"You sure about that Jasper? Only either way she's going to need help and support. I don't want you upsetting her by leaving when it gets tough."

"I could promise you I won't but it means little, promises get broken all the time. All I can say is ask Bella when she comes round. If she doesn't want me around then I'll go, but if she does I'd like to have your blessing to date her, even if that means visiting the hospital all day."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty Six

Bella

I had no idea how long I'd been out, the only thing I remembered was hearing Carlisle's voice telling me I needed an operation. From the sick feeling and soreness I guess I'd remembered rightly, then I heard a voice,

"Bella wake up now. It's all over and you're going to be fine."

I opened my eyes and looked at the face of the nurse peering at me. I was laying on my side so I guess the operation had been on my back and I panicked,

"Am I paralysed?"

"No. Dr Cullen managed to disperse the blood compressing your spinal cord and you are going to be fine. It'll just take time"

Time that was important and suddenly it came back to me, the reason for my leap down the stairs.

"Will I be in hospital long?"

"A while Bella. We need to keep an eye on you for some time".

I heaved a sigh of relief, much as I hated hospitals the alternative, a move to Florida, was much worse.

"Is my dad here?"

"Yes. He'll be in soon. Dr Cullen wants to check on you first then he'll speak to Chief Swan and then he can come and see you just for a few minutes. You need to rest."

Charlie

I stood as Carlisle Cullen came into the waiting area and he when he smiled I felt a wave of relief.

"Bella's going to be OK Chief but she'll be here a while and she'll be shaky on her legs at first but the operation was a success."

He glanced at his son and I heard a sigh of relief from him too.

"She's very tired but she's been asking for you Chief...and Jasper."

I looked at the young man at my side and shrugged,

"Then I guess we'd better go see the invalid."

I hated the smell of hospitals but right now I was more than grateful and when we walked into Bella's room and saw her laying there so helpless I could have cried. She opened her eyes as she heard the door open and managed a wan smile.

"Hi dad,"

But her gaze was on Jasper standing behind me.

"Don't do that again Bella you scared the hell out of me"

I sat beside her and took her hand in mine, she seemed so fragile.

"Jasper"

She smiled up at him and he came to squat by the bed taking her other hand in his,

"I'm glad you're here."

"You knew I would be."

She nodded then looked back at me,

"Please don't make me move to Florida dad and don't stop me from seeing Jasper. I love him"

That threw me, it was more than a school girls crush or Christmas fling.

"I can see that. Jasper and I have spoken about it and I agreed if you asked him to stay I wouldn't stop him. I take it you won't be asking Jake to visit though. His father and I will be having words as it is."

Bella

My relief at finding Charlie had sorted things out with Jasper and Carlisle was overwhelming and as Charlie went out to ring my mum, despite my pleas that he didn't, I started to cry. Jasper put his arms around me very carefully and kissed my cheek,

"Bella its OK, don't worry I wouldn't have been far away in any case, now its just easier. How's the pain?"

"I'm fine, I'm just relieved, I was so scared and when Charlie told me he was sending me back to Renee I panicked."

I felt Jasper stiffen slightly, he'd caught my meaning.

"You threw yourself downstairs so you didn't have to leave? Oh Bella, what am I going to do with you? Promise me you wont try anything like that again."

"I promise"

He wiped my tears away with a cool finger and kissed me again.

"Lets get something straight right now Bella. I'm not going to leave you and neither are the others. We are going to protect you for as long as it takes. They're out looking for Edward right now and when we find him he'll never be a threat to you again I promise. No one messes with my girl."

I smiled at that,

"Am I? Your girl I mean"

"If you'll allow it"

I put a hand up to stroke his cheek but must have pulled on stitches or something because pain lanced through my body and I couldn't suppress a cry.

He grabbed the buzzer and called for a nurse explaining when she put her head round the door that I needed pain relief. Knowing it would put me to sleep I beckoned him closer with a crooked finger,

"I'll allow it. Please come back tomorrow"

"I will darlin but I'll never be far away, unless we get a good lead on Edward I'll be close by."

The nurse came in then and gave me a shot, Jasper staying until I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer.

Jasper

I was shocked that Bella had done something so dangerous to stop Charlie sending her away from me. She could easily have killed herself! Carlisle came to check on her a few minutes later.

"She'll be out for the night Jasper. I think we should leave her sleep, we have some decisions to make."

I followed him out uneasy about leaving Bella unprotected but if Edward found out where she was he was unlikely to try to snatch her in her present condition. After all he wanted his 'mate' healthy I hoped. Carlisle took me to his room where I was surprised to find the others, except Emmett.

"We thought it would be better if we met here rather than at the house and we've drawn up a rota for Bella's protection."

"Where's Emmett?"

"He's trying to track Edward, I've never seen him so angry. What happened with Bella?"

I told the truth and Esme gasped putting a hand to her mouth.

"She could have killed herself."

"Yes. But it shows how strong the bond is between Bella and himself" Alice pointed out.

"So how do we find Edward?"

"I don't know Jazz I can't see him, his mind is full of disturbing images, he keeps changing his mind but I don't think he's far away."

"Carlisle, do you think Amos would help?"

"You want me to ask him to track down my own son? What reason would I give him?"

"I don't care, we need to find him before he puts Bella in danger again."

Esme and Alice looked at Carlisle scandalized and he sighed.

"Very well I'll ask him. Is there anything else we can do?"

"Rosalie what about your friend Ellie? she can sometimes find people using something of theirs. I've already left her a message, she'll get back to me as soon as she gets it I'm sure."

"In the mean time we keep a watch over Bella. Do you think he'll attempt to snatch her from the hospital Carlisle?"

He shook his head,

"I doubt it. Too many people around and she's unable to move yet so he'd have to chance hurrying her. I don't think that's in Edwards scheme of things."

I looked at him as if he were stupid,"

"Excuse me Carlisle, I don't think he gives a shit about hurting her. After all he's already done I don't think he cares, just having her in his power."

"I don't think it's as clear-cut as that Jasper. I really think he feels she is his mate."

"Funny mate when you have to resort to rape Carlisle"

Rose's voice was cold and hard and we all knew why.

Carlisle had the grace to look embarrassed.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty Seven

Charlie

I went straight to the Res from the hospital, passing Jake in the waiting area without a word. I was so angry my hands shook on the wheel as I drove the cruiser to Harry's. He must have been expecting me because the door was open and Billy sat on the porch watching the road. I slammed the door closed and marched up the steps,

"Where's Harry?"

Billy nodded his head towards the open door and followed me in, the whisper of his wheels the only noise that broke the silence. Harry sat at the kitchen table, three steaming cups of coffee waiting for us.

"Charlie, you seem upset. I hope Bella is OK. Jake rang, warned us you seemed perturbed about something. He also said you've been talking to the Cullens. Is that why you're angry? Sit down"

I was too angry to sit down, I paced the floor instead, my words coming out like bullets.

"You lied to me Harry. You told me the Cullens had been involved in a cover up regarding a young girl in Alaska."

"How do you know its a lie? Did you check it out yourself or just take Jasper Hale's word for it?"

"Is it true?"

I waited as the silence grew and Harry looked at Billy.

"Well is it?"

"No, but it was the best way to make you get Bella away from them. The Cullens are bad news Charlie and Bella's involvement with them puts her in danger."

"More of your lies Harry?"

"No. That's the truth"

"Go on then"

"I can't tell you any more"

"Oh why? Because its more lies and you're afraid I'll catch you out again?"

"Charlie there are many reasons why I can't tell you more, for your own safety being one"

"Oh right, if I tell you I'll have to kill you. If you can't tell me the truth then don't say anything. And I suggest for all our sakes you stay well away from me and my daughter. Any friendship we had is over, I wont be lied to or treated like an idiot."

I turned to walk out and Billy spoke for the first time.

"Charlie please sit down, I want to talk to you and I'm at a disadvantage in this chair,"

He banged his wheelchair angrily. I wanted to storm out but I bit down my anger and sat on the edge of one of the kitchen chairs and folded my arms,

"Go on, I'm listening."

"You need to understand Just how dangerous the Cullens really are, or could be to Bella, in fact all of us and Jasper Hale especially. They have dark secrets in the past, he was a soldier and he was responsible for many deaths."

"Billy, the kid is 19 years old, which war was he involved in exactly? The closest he ever got to war was playing Modern Warfare on a games console for Gods sake."

"You're wrong Charlie but we can't explain everything to you. Harry is right, it's far too dangerous for you to know, it could result in your death."

"Are you trying to tell me they are connected to the Mafia or something? Drug dealers? Human traffickers? Come on, give me something."

Billy shook his head,

"I'm sorry Charlie but I can't. You have to believe us when we say we are doing this for Bella's sake. Because we care about her, and you."

"Actually Billy I don't have to believe anything, you give me some proof, proof I can see and I might consider what you say but these stupid innuendos and whisperings are driving me mad. I think you are trying to get Bella away from the Cullens because you want her for Jake. Well I can tell you from what I've seen he doesn't stand a chance. Tell him to give up Billy. I'm going now and I don't want to hear any more about this without cast iron proof."

I got up and their eyes followed me as I left the room. At the bottom of the steps I found Sam Uley and he looked disturbed too. He jumped to his feet but I cut him short,

"Not interested in any bogey man stories Sam, I'm up to here with them."

I went past him and climbing in to the cruiser turned it back towards Forks watched by a group of young men who stood solemn faced as I passed them.

Billy

After Charlie left we sat in silence waiting for Sam to join us,

"I take it that didn't go well?"

We heard his question before we saw him,

"No. I'm afraid the lie we told him originally worked against us."

"Harry I warned you Charlie would take it badly if he found out"

"I know Billy but I had to at least try."

Sam spoke up again,

"Why not tell him the truth?"

"Because that puts him in even more danger. Don't forget the Volturi, I told you about them. If they find out he knows about their world he's a dead man"

I could see Sam was frustrated so I elaborated,

"What Harry means is that as long as Charlie is kept in the dark, he is reasonably safe but if he knows the truth it could mean his death. Besides do you really think he's going to take our word for it? He'll want proof."

"Then give him proof. His daughter's safety relies on his knowing what the Cullens are, either that or wash your hands of her."

Sam banged his hand on the table,

"We're here to keep the tribe safe and the town if possible. We should never have made the treaty with the Cullens. We could have driven them out or destroyed them if not for that stupid treaty, Harry"

"That stupid treaty was made for the express purpose of keeping the tribe safe. I'm not sure you understand their power even now Sam. They are powerful enough to decimate us."

"The wolves can keep us safe."

"No Sam, there aren't enough of you to do that because if we attack the Cullens the Volturi will find out and then the tribe will be wiped out. The Cullens protect us from exposure to their kind, we need them."

Sam's face blanched,

"Are you telling me that the vampires could wipe us out if the Cullens told these Volturi?"

"It's a distinct possibility Sam, at the very least there would be a massacre. Do you really want to see Emily, Sue, Seth, Leah and a host more of our tribe wiped out because we made the mistake of telling Charlie about the Cullens in order to keep one human girl safe? She already knows, she's made her own choice, an informed choice and now its down to her, you're right. We can't intervene any more."


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty Eight

Carlisle

Charlie could become a problem if the Quileutes told him about us like they had Bella but I didn't think they would. They knew the implications of such an action, not that I would betray them to the Volturi, it wasn't my way but they didn't know that. When I got home I rang Amos, a conversation I wasn't looking forward to. It made Edwards crimes much too real but they had to be faced.

"Carlisle! So good to hear from you. I would say I hope you and your family are well but I doubt this is a social call."

"No Amos it isn't, I need to ask your help to find my son."

"Oh, had an argument? He'll come back, they always do. I take it you mean Edward?"

"Yes but why do you say it like that?"

"Oh come on Carlisle. We all know that you regard Edward as your true son, the others are merely called such for convenience. What's he done anyway?"

"We think he is losing control if his mind and he's gone off. I need to find him before he does anything stupid."

"Really? I think I'm only getting the edited highlights, still its your business. What do you want me to do?"

"Just locate him and tell me his whereabouts."

"I see. I can try Carlisle but I'd rather not get involved with a crazy vampire. Do the Volturi know?"

"No and I'd really rather they didn't."

"Well then I can't help you. I'm sorry Carlisle but I wont act in secret, keep things from the Volturi, it's not healthy. I'm very sorry and I hope you find him soon whatever it is he's done that you are so scared about."

Rosalie

When Carlisle came out of his study we knew from the look on his face that his friend had declined his request. I thought I knew why too, Carlisle was trying to keep this mess from the Volturi and that made other vampires nervous, no one in their right mind wanted to upset the three brothers, it could prove a deadly mistake. For the same reason I thought my friend might decline too but I would try. Emmett was still trying to track Edward down and Alice was at the hospital with Bella while Jazz hunted so it was just Esme, Carlisle and I at home. Esme seemed preoccupied and I thought she was devastated by Edwards actions and by the consequences for the family. She always seemed more at ease when Alice was around and I knew they were close, Alice kept her calm. When my phone went I saw it was Ellie,

"Hi Rose I just got your message, what's up?"

"I need a favour Ellie but I have to tell you it involves keeping a secret from the Volturi."

"I see, cloak and dagger stuff. It sounds interesting, why don't you tell me more."

"I need you to find Edward for me"

"Edward? Edward Cullen? That's easy, he'll be with the rest of the family. I thought you were involved with them."

"Yes I am but he's not with us and I really need to find him Ellie. Its serious"

"Has he done something the Volturi wont like?"

She sounded guarded now,

"I guess so. We think he's lost it and he's after a human girl he thinks is his mate but she isn't."

"A human? Well that's novel! How do you know she isn't?"

"Because we know who her mate really is"

"Oh, how exciting. Who is it? Anyone I know? Let me guess, Garrett? Alistair? Benjamin?"

"No, none of them and I'm not sure I'm at liberty to tell you who yet."

"Gosh, its like a real mystery. OK, as long as the Volturi don't find out I know. So you haven't told me what Edwards done, OK?"

"Yes I promise."

"Well I need something of Edwards, can you get something to me? I'll give you my present address."

She started to tell me but I stopped her, fate must be smiling down on us.

"You're in Portland? That's great I can come to you with something of Edwards, we're only in Forks, near Port Angeles."

"That's OK, I'm curious to meet the Cullens I'll come to you"

We arranged that she would drive up the next day which was a relief, the longer Edward stayed on the loose the more difficult it would be to find him unless he made a mistake and we couldn't count on that.

Carlisle

I was relieved that Rose's friend was willing to help us although I wanted to find Edward so I could stop him chasing after Bella, make him understand Bella was Jaspers mate. If I could get through to him perhaps I could work on his mental problems without there being any danger to anyone else. I knew if Emmett or Jasper found him first they wouldn't give him a chance and I very much doubted Rose would either. The only person who had kept their opinions more or less to themselves was Esme. I knew she was very hurt by what he'd done to Bella but whether she thought it bad enough for him to forfeit his life I couldn't tell. She was getting more difficult for me to read as the months went on. Sometimes I wondered if we were growing apart but that wasn't the problem that caught my attention for now, it could wait.

We waited for Ellie's arrival the next day, Alice was back now and Emmett had given up trying to trace Edward alone and was also on his way in. The only other family member missing was Jasper and he flatly refused to leave Bella's side except to hunt as yesterday. When she arrived I was surprised how tiny she was, almost child like, even shorter than Alice and more petite. She had a dazzling smile and skipped over to hug Rose before being introduced to the rest of us.

"Carlisle I've been eager to meet you for some time now. It's good to be among other vegetarians."

"You don't hunt humans either?"

She shook her head, long black hair whipping around her face as if it had a life of its own.

"No, not for a long while. I enjoy their company more. Still that's not while I'm here so shall we try to locate your son Edward?"

I accompanied her into the house and we sat in the lounge as Rose carried one of Edwards shirts in for her but Ellie shook her head,

"I'd rather have something closer to him, is that his piano?"

"Yes he's the musical one in the family"

I said it with such pride it annoyed Alice,

"Actually Rose is very good on the piano too and Jazz plays the guitar so Edward isn't the only musical talent in the family."

Ellie ignored the hostility in the room and walked over to the piano, sitting on the stool and lifting the lid to touch the keys.

"He's very troubled, he doesn't know what to do but there's one thing that is overriding everything, getting Bella back. Is she the human you told me about Rose?"

Rose nodded and Ellie closed her eyes.

"He isn't far away. In the general area, somewhere dark and quiet but he can hear voices."

"There are people where he is?"

"I don't know if the voices are external or internal, just that he hears them"

You mean he might be hearing voices in his head?"

She nodded,

"He's very confused and very angry. I think he's close to acting on his anger."

"Can you tell us anything about where he is? Any clue we might follow?"

She concentrated again, running her hands across the keys very lightly causing a quiet tinkling sound.

"I'm only getting darkness and the murmur of voices."

"Is he inside somewhere?"

"Yes, but it could be a house, a cave, a warehouse. I'm not getting any sense of scale, nothing else. I'm really sorry but I'm happy to stick around and keep trying if you like."

Esme showed her up to the guest suite as we heard Emmett's greeting. Now only Jasper was missing and we knew exactly where he would be should we need him.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty Nine

Bella

I was getting used to Jaspers quiet presence, during the day he came and went leaving me with Charlie and then Renee and Phil when they flew up to see me. The argument between her and Charlie got so heated that the nursing staff had to intervene and ask them to keep the noise down. Renee blamed Charlie for my accident, for letting me get involved with an undesirable family, and probably global warming too! He'd told her about the Cullens when explaining why he was sending me back to her, Poor Charlie tried his best to protect himself from her tongue lashing but he wasn't very good at it. In the end I intervened,

"Mum, it wasn't dads fault I fell down the stairs and he was trying to protect me after Harry Clearwater lied to him about Jasper and the Cullens"

She scowled at me, I think she was enjoying putting Charlie through the wringer but eventually ran out of steam for which the rest of us were thankful.

"So Bella. I've spoken to your doctor and he says you'll be well enough to travel in a few weeks so we'll get your room ready."

"Mum, I'm not going back with you"

"Of course you are, don't be silly Bella. It's quite apparent your father isn't fit to look after you"

"Mum please don't start again. I'm staying here with dad and Jasper."

Charlie

I'd forgotten how good Renee was at making my life a living hell, it had been a long time since I'd been on the receiving end of one of her rants and I looked sympathetically at Phil who stood quietly in the corner unwilling to become involved. I was thankful for Bella's intervention on my behalf and from her words I knew Bella wouldn't be going back to Jacksonville, whatever my ex wife said.

"Renee, Bella is staying here to finish school. When she leaves she can make up her own mind where she goes but she's very serious about Jasper. You can't expect her to just up and leave him."

"Oh? Why not? You did."

"That's when I thought he was trouble. He's shown me that isn't the case and my enquiries back up his words. Harry and Billy lied to me"

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why did they lie to you? They must have given you some explanation as to why they did it."

I had to be careful here or she'd be steaming off to the Res all guns blazing.

"I think they were upset Bella didn't want Jake."

"That's hardly a reason for ruining someone's reputation!"

"Yes, and I did point this out to them. They apologised and its over."

"I take it you won't be going on any more friendly little fishing trips with them then?"

Her sarcasm was wearing but I bit my tongue,

"No I won't. Not that it's any of your business."

"It is if they are interfering in my daughter's life"

"Our daughter, Renee."

She looked at me scornfully then turned back to Bella

"If you change your mind we're here for a few more days, I can always come back for you."

"I'm sure mum but thanks".

"Come on Phil I need to eat."

He followed her out like a puppy and I couldn't hold back the grin any longer. Bella saw it and laughed with me.

Bella

It had been better than any TV soap opera and I could see at least in part why my parents had split up. Charlie seemed to bring out the worst in her nature. His beeper went off and he checked it.

"I have to check in with the station. Will you be OK for a while?"

"Sure, Jasper will be back soon, Once he sees Renee leave."

Jasper had found my mother a little too much, she thought he was fascinating and insisted on talking about the former life she had seen in his aura! Apparently he'd been a warrior in Ancient Sparta. I couldn't help giggling and he had escaped as quickly as he could and avoided her ever since. It would be nice to have him back, I always felt it when he was away from me.

As Dad left the doctor caught him in the doorway,

"Bella's going down for her final scan in a while. Hopefully she'll be up and about soon. As long as the swelling has stayed down and the tissues are knitting."

"Tell Jazz will you Dad. He might as well leave visiting till later"

Charlie nodded as he left and I listened as the doctor explained that if the scan came back clear I could try getting to my feet. I was weak and my legs would need building up again but I had a good range of movement and feeling so everything was pointing towards a complete recovery.

I had my lunch and just after the orderly came to clear my tray away two porters arrived with a trolley.

"Miss Swan? Your chariot awaits."

He smiled as he and his companion lifted me gently on to the trolley for the ride to the scanner.

"Now George, we have a beautiful young lady here and it might be our only chance so I'm going for it. My friend and I thought you might prefer to go dancing this afternoon. What do you say?"

I pretended to think about it,

"I hate to disappoint you, two such dashing young men but I have a date with a scanner technician"

He pulled a really upset face,

"See, story of my life, I'm always just too late. If it's not a scanner technician its an X-ray one or a surgeon just waiting ready with his white coat and shiny stethoscope."

By the time we got to the scanning room I'd forgotten my nerves and they both winked as they handed me over.

"Well pick you up later Miss Swan, maybe you'd like to go dancing then"

"I'll think about it. Thank you"

The scan was gruelling because I was still stiff and sore from the effects of the fall and the technician wouldn't tell me anything. It looked like she'd had a row with her boyfriend or husband before leaving for work. Either that or she'd scraped her new car, she was in a really bad mood so I kept quiet and let her get on with it.

"I've sent a request to the porter's room so someone will be back for you shortly. I've got another patient so I'll have to leave you in the waiting area."

I was just glad to get away from her sour face even though the waiting area was deserted and cold. I wondered how long I'd have to lie here and if it would be the same porters taking me back to my room. The scan results sat tantalizingly on my trolley so checking I was alone I stretched out my hand and picked up the manilla envelope. It hadn't been stuck down so I tipped it up and the scan pictures fell out along with a printed result. The pictures meant nothing to me, I wouldn't even have said they were of a spine if I hadn't been there while it was being done. I was more interested in the printed report so I unfolded it and started to read. Heaving a sigh of relief I saw it gave me the all clear, I would be able to get up and walk around, hurrah!


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty

Jasper

Alice rang to tell me what Ellie had said, it wasn't very helpful but at least she was willing to keep trying, sooner or later he would give away his intentions or his location, either would do. I needed just enough to find the bastard and kill him. I was about to go up when Charlie caught me, I'd seen Renee and her husband leave and decided it was safe. He grinned at me,

"I wish I could avoid my ex like you do. Bella's going for her final scan in a few minutes and I'm grabbing a bite to eat. Why don't you join me?"

I thought I might as well, Charlie was making the effort and it was preferable and more productive than sitting in an empty room waiting for her to return so I followed him into the restaurant. I grabbed two coffees while he got a meal. I managed to get out of that by saying I'd already eaten.

Sitting down he took a sip of coffee and looked at me with a sigh,

"I'll be glad to see the back of Renee, she's driving me mad. She wanted to take Bella back but Bella knows what she wants and told her mother straight, a braver person than me"

He chuckled then took a mouthful while I pretended to sip the coffee, the smell was bad enough.

"Did you go and see Harry Clearwater?"

"Yes and I can only apologise to you again Jasper. They still insist there's something dangerous about you and your family but I think they just wanted Bella for Jake. Anyway I've told them to stay away, they're like a couple of kids, "The Cullens are dangerous but we can't tell you why or we'll have to kill you"

I laughed along with him, well they were keeping quiet and whatever their reasons I was glad of it. I needed time to get Bella well and out of the hospital before the shit hit the fan with Edward and Charlie found out more than he should.

When Charlie left I followed him out of the restaurant and up to Bella's room not knowing if she'd be back yet or not. As I rode up in the elevator my phone vibrated and I took it out seeing Roses number on a text message.

"Ellie trying again. Stand by."

I opened the door to Bella's room but it was empty so I pulled a chair to the window and sat looking out and waiting for more news. A while later two things happened simultaneously, the door opened and my cell phone buzzed. I looked up to see two porters looking in curiously,

"Excuse me but have you seen Miss Swan?"

"No, she's down having a scan."

"Yes we took her down but when we went back for her she was gone. We think another porter got sent too, by mistake. When she gets back ask the porter with her to ring down will you sir"

I nodded, it sounded about right, Carlisle was always complaining about mix ups with the portering staff.

Remembering the text alert I took my phone out,

"Jazz, Edward at hospital."

I cursed and flew out of her room almost knocking a nurse down in my haste.

"Where's the scanner room?"

"Which one?"

"Where Bella went for her scan, where is it?"

She gave me some directions and I ignored the elevator, it was much quicker to use the stairs especially as few people did and I could use my full speed. I went through the swing doors to the scanning area and slowed down looking round for her and praying she'd just gone to the bathroom when the porters came looking for her. There was no sign of her out here and I checked with reception, the girl there remembering a porter wheeling the trolley out of the waiting area,

"It was odd really because he was gowned up, like for an operation, and I wondered if she'd had bad news about her results."

"Is that likely?"

She shook her head and sighed,

"No. I've never seen it before"

"Which way did they go?"

"Out the door and turn left. If you turn right it leads to the boiler area out back, he wouldn't take a patient that way silly."

I wondered just fleetingly if this girl had any brain cells firing at all!

Going out back to the heating complex I cursed. There was plenty of room here for a van or car and the gates which hung open led straight onto the access road, making it easy for oil deliveries but equally as handy for a kidnap attempt. I rang Rose,

"She's gone. He's snatched her from the hospital get your friend looking, I need information."

I knew I'd been rude but I thought Rose would forgive me on this occasion. Running round the outside of the hospital I got into my car and waited for my phone to ring. It did but not for ten nail-biting minutes,

"Jazz he's on the Interstate headed North."

I was on his trail in seconds but the roads were crammed with cars and trucks, it was always rush hour getting in and out of Port Angeles headed North. When I hit I-5 I rang her again,

"He's taken the I-90 but we don't know any more than that and Jazz you're going to need to hurry. Ellie says he's really angry and frustrated. I'm worried for Bella."

I wanted to smash something in my own anger and frustration but I just put my foot down and followed him onto I-90. Where the hell was he going?

I heard my phone again and answered hoping it was more news from Rose but it was another familiar voice that came from the speaker,

"Shit Major where you going in such a fucking hurry?"

"Peter?"

"The same. I got the tingle down my spine and it tells me there's trouble. You need any help?"

"Where are you?"

"Just crossing the Mississippi on the I-90 headed West, why?"

"Then keep coming and I'll give you more details as we go."

I told him what had happened,

"So we're chasing crazy Eddy Cullen across the country because he's got your mate, Bella prisoner. OK, I've heard stranger, not often mind but then we are talking about the Cullens here. So, what's he driving?"

"No idea"

"Where's he headed?"

"No idea"

"What's he planning on doing to Bella?"

"I don't even want to think about that Peter after what he's already done"

"Yeah OK. So we don't know what he's driving or where he's headed except East on I-90?"

"Yes."

"This should be a piece of fucking cake then! Shit why is it whenever I get tied up with you it's never fucking simple like the hunt for Big Foot or little green men? Well ring me if you get anything useful like the make of car perhaps"

When he disconnected I felt a little better. We still had no real idea where we were going but I'd rather have Peter at my back in this kind of situation than the whole Cullen family, excepting maybe Emmett."


	31. Chapter 31

**I reposted Chapter 30 after Tandr23 pointed out I made a boo boo. Sorry folks, must be getting old! Jules x**

Chapter Thirty One

Bella

I hadn't realised there was anything wrong until the trolley turned the wrong way out of the scanner waiting area.

"I think you're going the wrong way"

The guy pushing me didn't respond, maybe he didn't speak English or maybe he used another route but when we went out into the fresh air I knew there was something strange going on.

"Excuse me but you've gone the wrong way."

The trolley stopped beside a black panel van and he slid the door open. Inside I could see a mattress and I looked into the eyes of my porter, they were a very dark reddish gold.

"Edward!"

He nodded pulling down the mask he'd been wearing and smiled,

"Don't worry Bella you're safe now. I know he snatched you from our home but you're back with me now and almost as good as new. I've missed you so much"

He picked me up off the trolley and held me close, singing a lullaby as he did so and kissed me very gently before placing me on the mattress and sliding the door closed with a firm clunk. So Edward had found me and now he was taking me God knows where. Would Jasper be able to find me or was this it? I couldn't bear to think of that so I needed to try getting away again for myself. This time was going to be more difficult because my legs were so weak, I hadn't put any weight on them since my accident., I rolled onto my back and waited, the pain had gone, it was just a dull ache now that I could work with. I tried exercising my legs as best I could in a moving van.

When we stopped the door slid open and Edward stood there holding a bag of clothes,

"There you go darling. I know they took your clothes away so you couldn't run but I got you new ones, pretty ones for my pretty girl. Get dressed and we'll go eat"

Was he serious? Would he take me to eat somewhere? I might get a chance to leave a message for someone. I scrambled into the clothes, a long skirt which was easier to put on than pants at the moment although the pastel flowers on it did nothing for me! Then a pale pink shirt with tiny pearl buttons which taxed my dexterity with shaking fingers. The sandals were thankfully flat and Edward offered me his arm for support. I managed a few steps but they were wobbly and he tutted,

"Can't you do any better than that?"

"I'm sorry Edward it's the first time I've walked since my accident"

"Accident? Is that what they told you my beautiful Bella? He threw you down the stairs but you're safe now."

He picked me up and carried me into the woods, where was the restaurant out here? Sitting me down on a fallen trunk he ran swiftly into the trees, coming back a few minutes later with a small deer struggling in his arms,

"See, dinner "

I looked aghast,

"I can't eat that Edward, I'm human remember."

His eyes glazed over as his lips formed the word,

"Human?"

As I sat waiting for a reaction he snapped the deer's neck and drained it in front of me. I was so shocked I threw up and he looked at me scornfully,

"He's made you weak Bella. You'll soon toughen up though now we're together. Come on now back on the road. They'll be looking for us"

I really hoped he was right because this Edward scared me more than the last one had. As he slid the van door open I looked towards the lights of the diner,

"Edward I'm hungry and thirsty"

He looked over then shook his head,

"Too dangerous we might be spotted. I'll get you something soon I promise."

The door slid shut once more and I curled up on the mattress my legs aching horribly from their first exercise in days.

It seemed forever before we stopped again and I felt weak with hunger and thirst. When he opened the door I closed my eyes against the bright light and realized it was night and we were under a street lamp.

"Come on Bella its time to eat."

I scrambled out, grabbing his arm for support and he smiled,

"That's it we'll walk together like every other couple."

We walked slowly towards a small café and stopped just short of the door,

"Now Bella I know he's worked on you but you must promise me you'll behave in here or I'll have to kill the people. Understand?"

I nodded and we went in, sitting at the rear away from the windows and other customers although it was very quiet. I ordered for myself and coffee for Edward then got up shakily,

"Where are you going Bella?"

"I need the rest room Edward"

He thought about this then looked towards the door,

"OK but if you aren't back in five minutes I start killing the humans."

I nodded and made my way slowly to the ladies rest room, shutting the cubicle door behind me and sitting down with relief. Grabbing some toilet roll I looked round for something to write with and after relieving myself I spotted the end of an eye-liner pencil in the bin. Struggling to remember his number I wrote dads number and Jaspers name on the paper and went back out to see Edward watching the clock.

"Only just in time."

"Edward I went as fast as I could. Remember I hurt my spine."

He caressed my cheek,

"Of course Bella I'm so sorry. Here's your meal"

I drank three cups of coffee as I ate and felt much better afterwards. Edward who had rambled on about voices and people I'd never heard of as I ate was happy to let me go to the rest room again before we left. There was another woman in there and I gave her the piece of paper and a message which she promised to pass on but I had no idea if she would or if she thought I was crazy. All I could was hope and pray.

Once back at the van I asked Edward if I could ride with him in the cab,

"Why?"

"Because its hot and stuffy back there and I'd like to see the countryside."

He thought about this,

"OK, It will be nice to have company, stop the voices, they never cease you know and I'm not sure if I'm doing the right thing or not, it's very confusing Bella."

"I guess it must be if they're telling you different things. Maybe I can help you work out what is right. Why don't you tell me what they're saying?"

"I guess maybe you could, I'll think about it. Get in"

I breathed a sigh of relief at being in the cab rather than the back and we set off again. I saw by the road signs we were on I-90 but where we were headed I had no idea, nor was I convinced had Edward. These voices he kept hearing scared me most of all, what if they told him to kill me? Would he listen to them or me? I hoped fervently I wouldn't have to find out the hard way.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty Two

Charlie

When my phone rang I was surprised, I wasn't expecting anyone to call and I didn't recognise the voice,

"Hello, this a bit awkward but I've been asked to pass on a message and I don't have your name"

"OK What did the person who asked you to pass the message look like?"

"Well, it was a young woman and she looked scared, that's the only reason I'm ringing, at first I thought it might be a joke but she really looked frightened although she was with a nice looking young man. She had dark hair, quite petite and I think I heard him call her Belinda or something like that"

"Bella?"

"Yes it could have been Bella. Do you know her?

"Yes, what was the message?"

"Oh yes of course, it was written on toilet paper with a make up pen I think. IT just says Jasper, help"

"Jasper help? That's it?

"Yes, does it mean anything to you?"

"I'm not sure but thank you for passing it on. Where did you bump into her?"

"A restaurant on I-90 the other side of Spokane"

I put my phone away puzzled, Bella was in the hospital, I only saw her about eight hours ago so what the hell was she doing in Spokane? And quite obviously against her will? I rang the Cullen house and spoke to Alice, explaining what I'd just been told and asking her what was going on. She promised to get Jasper to ring me as soon as she got hold of him but I decided I'd drive over to the house, I didn't feel happy about what was going on especially when I rang the hospital and was told she'd disappeared after her scan. My daughter had vanished and so it seemed had Jasper and it sounded like the Cullens knew more about this than I did so I determined to get to the bottom of this.

Jasper

When my cell phone buzzed again I prayed it was good news and it was of a sort.

"Jazz I just had Charlie on the phone. He got a rather bizarre call from some lady, she said a young woman had given her his phone number and a note on toilet paper in the rest rooms at a café."

"Bella! What does the message say?"

"Just, help Jasper"

"That's all?"

"She said the girl was obviously frightened. She was with a very good-looking young man who sat with her but didn't eat."

"Edward, Where was the café?"

"On I-90 at Spokane"

"OK, leave it with me."

I rang Peter straight away,

"Peter we got conformation they were still on I-90 a few hours ago. He stopped at Spokane for Bella to eat."

"Right at least its something, so he's going to be somewhere East of there if he hasn't turned off. I'll put my foot down, Char will keep an eye out. I don't suppose we know what he's driving do we?"

"No sorry. We need to find her though Peter before Edward loses it again."

"OK Major when we get to Sioux Falls I'll contact you again. Any news you let me know. We'll find he and that crazy fucker."

Bella

After a long and tiring drive, for me at least ,Edward pulled over and made me get into the back of the van. When I asked him why he told me it was a surprise, by this time I was so tired, hot and dirty that I was past caring and I lay on the mattress and fell asleep even the uneven surface of whatever road we were on now didn't keep me awake. When the van finally came to a halt and the door slid open Edward had to help me out, my back was protesting and my legs felt like jelly. The first thing I did was to throw up which didn't please him much but then I wasn't in the business of pleasing him! The van had pulled up outside a mansion which sat in beautifully landscaped grounds with a fountain out front and the door was opened by an elderly man who bowed low.

"Mr and Mrs Cullen I trust your drive wasn't too tiring"

Mr and Mrs Cullen? I looked at Edward in disgust but he just smiled and thanked the man for his concern telling him I was very tired and not feeling well. Edward ushered me into a huge lounge with a crackling log fire which made me feel slightly better.

"I'll just speak to Barney for a moment Bella"

I nodded absently and looked round for a telephone but there wasn't one in the room so I wandered out into the huge marble floored hall, still no sign of the illusive instrument but the old man came through with a tray of coffee and sandwiches.

"Can I help you Mrs Cullen?"

"I was looking for the phone"

"Phone? There isn't one I'm afraid"

No phone?

"Is there internet connection?"

He shook his head,

"No I'm afraid not Mrs Cullen. Please come in and have some coffee you must be tired after all that travelling."

I sighed and followed him back into the lounge, waiting for him to pour me coffee and hand me a plate and napkin and a selection of sandwiches. I took some and bit into them, too hungry to care what the fillings were. Edward came back in and the old guy bowed and went out shutting the door silently behind him.

"Right Bella. Make yourself comfortable. I hope you like our new home, its only until we can look around for a place together, and don't worry about the others. None of them know about this house, I bought it in secret just for us."

He leaned in and kissed me, his eyes flashing red and I knew what that was likely to lead to so I kept very still and prayed. He smiled and caressed my cheek with the back of his cold hand.

"Later my love. Don't distract me now. Surely you need a few human moments."

My stomach churned but I swallowed down the hot bile, and asked about the old guy.

"That's Barney he came with the house and I thought it might amuse you to have a kind of butler. He and his wife look after the place and don't go pestering them, because they work for me, not you. They follow my rules just as you will. That way everything will be fine and you will stay safe from that animal. When I have to hunt or go out on business they'll make sure you are safe and don't get lonely."

"Can't I go with you?"

"No my darling. You stay here and amuse yourself. There's nothing for you beyond these walls"

I shuddered at the thought,

"So basically I'm a prisoner here while you swan off?"

"Not a prisoner Bella, its your home remember"

"A home I can't leave Edward"

"Why do you want to leave?"

He pulled me into his arms and caressed my cheek,

"I want to have some freedom Edward"

"You're free to walk in the grounds, they are extensive and the house is enormous, why don't you explore. You might even like it enough to want to stay here and forget looking for somewhere else. We could remodel it, put our stamp on it maybe?"

"I feel sick"

He scowled, not the reaction he'd hoped for and called Barney to show me to the downstairs cloakroom.

I just made it to the toilet before vomiting, I wasn't sure if it were the feel of his hands or the thought of being his prisoner that had caused my reaction. All I knew was that I had to get out of here soon. I had to find a way of getting word to the others, I knew I couldn't escape alone but I had no idea where I was or how long we'd been travelling. My only hope was that Barney or his wife would take pity on me and help me get away before Edward killed me.

When I got back Edward smiled and took my hand,

"Let me show you to our suite"

We climbed the curving staircase to the first floor and I felt like a condemned man on his way to the gallows. At least his ordeal would be over quickly, I had no idea how long mine might last, just that it would as surely end in my death as his would. The suite was a huge bedroom with a bathroom and sitting room attached although why you needed two sitting rooms was beyond me. I eyed the bed with trepidation and Edward seeing my gaze mistook my attention for eagerness. He kissed my neck and whispered in my ear,

"Soon my love. I have a few things to take care of so you make yourself at home, take a bath, get changed. Barney will bring supper up for you in a short while. If there's anything else you need just ring and either he or his wife will come."

I didn't relax until he shut the door and I was alone. What a mess! I was stuck God knew where with a crazy vampire who quite obviously had lost the plot altogether and assumed I was happy with his company. I toyed with the idea of telling him I'd rather sleep with a dead dog but it seemed silly to aggravate him too much while there might still be a way out of this prison. As soon as I got the opportunity I would explore this house and its grounds and see what I could get out of Mr and Mrs Barney Whatever.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter Thirty Three

Bella

My ordeal lasted three long days before Edward decided he needed to go into the city for something. He'd insisted on sleeping with me despite my complaints of my back hurting and being too cold. It was as if he only heard what he wanted to hear and the rest just didn't even register. I closed my eyes and gritted my teeth as he "made love" to me, his words not mine. To me it was nothing more or less than rape without the violence. I knew I couldn't take it much longer but I also knew if I fought back I would be injured, possibly badly if not killed and I wanted to live, I wanted to see Jasper again, to feel the comfort of his arms. It wasn't fair but then whoever said life was fair didn't know me!

I enquired which city but he just smiled at me, I begged to go with him but that got me nowhere either so once he'd left I decided to check out the house, maybe there was a phone in one of the other rooms or even a computer. I got lost at first, there were so many rooms all furnished in s slightly old fashioned way but I saw no sign of a phone line. Only two rooms on the top floor were locked and that intrigued me so I hunted out Barney and asked him about them.

"Sorry Mrs Cullen, I don't have keys for those rooms, only your husband does."

So Edward had things he didn't want me to find. Well he told me to find something to amuse myself, getting into these two rooms would be just the job. What I needed was a tool of some kind.

I put my thin fleece on, it was all Edward had supplied to keep the cold out, then went out into the grounds. I'd seen a large wooden shed when we arrived and hoped I might find some tools in there. When I reached the shed I heaved a sigh of relief when the door opened easily. There were gardening tools in there along with thousands of cobwebs and a good amount of large spiders. Shuddering slightly I went in and found an old cloth to wipe the window with. It let in a little light which illuminated the interior so I could check the shelves looking for anything useful, there wasn't anything, just thick dust. As I turned to leave I kicked a wooden chest which seemed heavy. The lid was closed with a rusty padlock but the wood around the hasp was rusty and I soon pried it open with an old trowel. Inside were a heap of rusty tools and I picked out a hammer and a screwdriver before finding a huge bunch of keys at the bottom. I didn't expect them to open the rooms in the house, the locks were too new, but I decided to take them anyway along with a sticky can of oil which still had a little in it. I spent the rest of the morning in the shed cleaning the tools as best I could and oiling the bundle of keys then wrapped the whole lot in the old cloth to stop them making a noise as I carried them back to the house. I didn't know if Barney was a spy for his master but I wasn't taking any chances.

When I got back into the house his wife May was waiting and she looked flustered,

"Mr Cullen rang to speak to you and he was very upset when I told him we didn't know where you were. He's on his way back Mrs Cullen"

I groaned and went upstairs desperately trying to find a way of hiding my booty. In the end I opened the cistern in the bathroom and dropped the bundle in there hoping the water wouldn't penetrate the oily rag I'd wrapped everything in. After washing my face and hands and changing my clothes I waited by the fire downstairs, reading a book, for him to get home.

It wasn't long and from the crash as the door to the lounge opened I could tell he was in a temper.

"Where were you Bella?"

"I went for a walk that's all"

"In the cold?"

"I needed some fresh air. You told me to explore the grounds so I did"

"Don't use that tone with me Bella. If you want to go exploring take Barney with you"

"Why?"

"In case you get lost."

"Edward I can see the house from the grounds, how can I get lost?"

I finally looked at him and realized he was on the edge of losing control. I should have tried to calm him but my self-destructive streak reacted first.

"What's the problem? You went out so I decided to go for a walk. It's not a crime to walk in the grounds of your own home or at least I didn't think it was last time I looked"

Of course there was no way I could avoid the hand that slapped me round the face leaving my cheek stinging and my ears ringing but I didn't cry out, I was too stubborn to let him have such satisfaction. He followed it up with another which caught my eye and started it watering but still I looked at him defiantly.

"Don't you dare give me a look like that. See what you forced me to do Bella? You are a devil in a woman's body, I need to drive the devil out so the sweet girl I first saw can have her body back."

"Sweet girl? Devils? Edward you're crazy."

The last words sent him flying into an uncontrollable rage, ornaments, furniture, even the tea-things May had brought in for me, went flying through the air and all the time he muttered to himself about voices and possessed bodies. I stood silently watching him and miraculously nothing hit me, luck not judgement on his part.

After he calmed slightly he looked around and his brow creased before he grabbed me by the arm and started shouting in my face,

"Look what you've done. It will take hours to put all this right. I give you a beautiful home, warm and comfortable, and you destroy it. Well no more. You come with me Bella"

I was marched through the hall and up the stairs to the third floor, straight to one of the doors that was locked. Taking a key out of his pants pocket he unlocked it and opening the door just wide enough threw me in, slamming the door shut behind me. I looked around but there was nothing to see, the room was dark, it had no windows and there was no rug on the wooden floorboards. I tried to explore the room but it was empty, not a stick of furniture, nothing, very much like the cinder block room he had used when he first tried to kidnap me. I sank down onto the floor rubbing my cheek which was sore and feeling puffiness around my eye. Was this to be my lot? A punch bag and whore for a mental vampire? No way, I would live through this and come out the other end even stronger.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter Thirty Four

Peter

We met up in Rapid City and I could see The Major was on the edge, Bella and Edward seemed to have disappeared from the face of the earth. We could have missed them but I didn't think so.

"Where are they Peter?"

"No fucking idea. All we can do is wait for Rosalie's friend to call her"

"And in the meantime?"

"Bella's tough. She'll survive."

"Survive? She shouldn't have to survive Peter"

"Hey, don't shout at me. I'm not the enemy. I'm on your side and we will find her. She's your mate, we'll find her. What about using the pull?"

"I've tried but the pain is constant, its not pulling me stronger in any direction."

"Well that must mean something"

"What?"

"Fucked if I know but calm down. You trash the car you won't be going anywhere.

He dropped his head into his hands, the first time I'd ever seen the Major helpless and it scared the fuck out of me.

"OK. Well we know they can't have got that far. This Ellie hasn't seen them on an aircraft so we can safely assume they are still in the States and somewhere along I-90."

"He could have turned off anywhere Peter. We have no idea what State she's in now."

"State as in geographical I assume you mean? Well lets look at it logically. He headed off I-5 onto I-90 for a reason. I don't think he's running blind Major, he has a safe place to hole up. Why not try your tame lawyer, perhaps he can trace any house purchase or rental Edward's made in the past, say three months."

"You think he planned for this?"

"Well he met Bella a while back and if he's fixated he might have done. Your reaction to each other was the catalyst that set him off."

The Major took my phone to ring his tame lawyer leaving his free for Rosalie's friend and while he was busy talking to Jenks it rang.

"Yes?"

"Jazz?"

"No Alice its Peter."

She groaned, the feeling was mutual but we didn't have time for one of our usual verbal battles,

"What you got Alice?"

"Ellie says they have stopped moving. She saw a house, a large house not far off I-90 she thinks."

"Well that's helpful. Can't she pin it down a little better than that. I-90's the longest Interstate remember."

"Yes I did know that and no she can't but she says Edward is getting more frustrated and angry because he thought getting Bella would silence the voices but it hasn't worked out like that. She's worried he might hurt her in his frustration."

"Yeah well, lets keep that little morsel of information to ourselves shall we. Only The Major is finding it difficult enough to concentrate as it is".

"Is he bad?"

"You could say that Alice. After all his mate has been snatched by a psycho who hears voices. How much worse can it get?"

"Tell him I'm really sorry I didn't see more."

"I will. Keep looking Alice. Can't you see anything?"

"I never could see Bella very well but Edward is becoming impossible to see since he zoned out."

"What's Carlisle doing?"

"He keeps trying to reach Edward but he wont answer his phone and he doesn't have any more idea than the rest of us. We've got another problem too"

"He keeps phoning him? Yeah, that'll work, I can hear it now. Edward stop being a naughty boy and bring the pretty Bella doll back home. The man is an idiot! Anyway what's the other problem? AS if we don't have enough"

"Charlie, Bella's dad. He turned up here demanding to see Jasper and when we told him he wasn't here he insisted in talking to Carlisle"

"What did Carlisle tell him? Not the truth I'll bet! Nothing that might make Edward look less than angelic"

She didn't answer and the phone went dead.

Jasper

The pressure in my chest made it impossible to breath and the pain almost doubled me over, I needed to find Bella before Edward did something stupid. I just prayed she would try to keep him sweet whatever the cost, just until we located her then I'd help her rip him to pieces. It was the thought of Edward forcing himself on her that wound me up most of all. I tried to think but it was so difficult and I was thankful for Peters presence, he would keep me grounded. Jenks was going to pull out all the stops and see what he could find out although when I told him the house would be somewhere near I-90 he cursed,

"That's a lot of ground to cover Mr Jasper."

"I know. So you need me to come help you look?"

"NO, no that wont be necessary but it may take some time. Its a lot of checking."

"You have twenty four hours"

"I don't think I can promise..."

"Twenty four hours"

I put the phone down on him knowing it was an impossible task, but that he now had the incentive to try real hard.

Rosalie

Things were getting really awkward at the house since Charlie turned up looking for Jazz or information on Bella's whereabouts. Carlisle took him up to his study and spun him a bit of a tale but he couldn't get out of the fact that Bella was with Edward unwillingly. How he persuaded Charlie not to put out an APB I don't know but Bella's dad was camping here now and it made all our lives difficult, especially with Ellie acting very strangely to his eyes. I thought we might have to let him in on our secret before long, he'd only be put off for a short while and his cop nose was already twitching.

I knew Ellie felt guilty she couldn't pinpoint Edward any closer but she was trying really hard. She sat at the piano for hours running her fingers over the keys without making a sound, her eyes closed and her lips pursed.

"Do you think she can do it?" Alice whispered looking over at her.

"I don't know Alice but she's our only hope. What would you do if you were Edward?"

She pursed her lips thinking,

"Find somewhere isolated to take Bella and keep her under wraps."

"Is there anywhere Edward has been recently that could fit the bill?"

She shook her head

"I can't think of anywhere although he did disappear a few months ago for a weekend. I wonder if Carlisle knows where he went."

We enquired of Carlisle but he didn't know, Edward hadn't told any of us, he'd just disappeared for a weekend alone.

"We need to trace where he went."

"How Alice?"

It hit us both simultaneously and we shouted

"Emmett"

Emmett

When the girls explained what they wanted I nodded,

"As long as he took his own car and had his GPS on I think I can trace where he went. It won't be exact but I should be able to get you a ball park area."

I cursed myself for not thinking of it earlier as I went out to the garage. The Volvo was in its usual place and the keys were hanging on the board so I opened it up and removed the GPS device.

"Right let's see what you can tell us."

I switched it on then cursed, not only was the battery almost dead, it had been left switched on, but the memory had been wiped. Still all was not lost and I carried it through into the house.

"Alice, find the cable for this in Edwards room will you"

She raced up the stairs and we heard the sound of things being thrown around as she searched none too tidily.

"What's that noise?"

Esme came out from her room,

"Alice looking for something in Edwards room, we may have found a way of tracing where he's gone."

She came over to the computer as Emmett booted it up and Alice came down stairs, a lead in her hand and a triumphant smile on her face. Emmett took it from her and plugged the cable in then turned to us,

"I'll need to charge it up before I can try to retrieve the deleted memory"

"How long Em?"

He looked at me and shrugged,

"A few hours. Its almost flat"

I cursed but knew as soon as he could Emmett would start work.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter Thirty Five

Bella

I have no idea how long I was locked in this cold dark room but eventually I heard a key in the door and the light spilling in forced me to shade my eyes.

"Bella what are you doing in there silly? I've been looking for you. If you want to play hide and seek you should tell me, that way I'd find you more quickly. Come on May has dinner waiting"

He held out his hand and when I was slow to take it he grabbed mine and jerked me up,

"Its not polite to keep people waiting especially when May went to a lot of trouble for you."

I was so dry I couldn't reply I just coughed and rubbed my eyes and he looked at me critically,

"You look terrible. After dinner get yourself in the bath and try to do something with your hair, its a mess. Don't let yourself go just because you think you've got your man"

I ignored his words, concentrating instead on the aroma of hot food. May brought my dinner through on a trolley with silver dish covers and put them on the table in front of me, taking the lids off with great ceremony but I saw her eyes flick anxiously at Edward,

"Is that to your liking?"

I looked down at the gammon steak with new potatoes and salad that sat in the dishes and nodded, my mouth watering.

"Then say thank you to May Bella, where are your manners?"

I managed a croak of thanks before draining the glass of water by my plate then helped myself and started to eat slowly. Swallowing got easier as I drank more and I started to feel almost human again by the time I'd finished.

Edward pulled my chair back for me with a smile and walked upstairs with me chattering about his trip into the city. It sounded as if he'd been to a concert and spent time in a museum but I was too tired to take much in. He ran a bath for me and stood arms crossed waiting for me to undress. I knew it was useless to object so I took my clothes off slowly dropping them to the floor before stepping in the bath. The water was pleasantly warm and he handed me the shampoo then picked up my clothes and put them in the laundry bin. I stayed in the bath until the water was almost cold rather than get out and see Edwards eyes running up and down my naked body.

"Come on Bella, the waters cold."

I stood up and he passed me a towel from the heated rail and I wrapped it round myself walking through to the bedroom looking for my dressing gown. It was missing from its place and Edward smiled and pulled the towel away.

"You are so beautiful Bella."

He took me in his arms and I froze.

"What's wrong Bella?"

He stood back and looked into my face his eyes flashing dangerously but I was too weary and depressed to hide my distaste.

"Oh, not good enough for you any longer. Prefer my animal brother do you? Well lets see how fussy you are after this"

He threw me onto the bed and ripping off his own clothes crushed me into the mattress taking me roughly. I couldn't help the tears but I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of screaming or struggling. When he finished he rolled off with a smile,

"See Bella, that's a real man for you. You wouldn't get that from Jasper Whitlock"

"No he wouldn't lower himself to rape a woman. That seems to be your speciality."

The slap knocked me off the bed onto the floor and he followed me to the floor pulling me up by the hair and spitting in my face.

"How dare you talk to me like that. I should kill you now."

"Go on then."

His jaw tensed and I waited for the killing blow but it never came. Instead he hit me in the face and as my lip split he dragged me back upstairs to the dark room and threw me back in,

"You stay there until you learn some manners"

I heard him talking to himself as he walked away, his mind seemed to be fracturing more quickly now. I squatted in the corner and hugged myself in the dark. The room was colder, or maybe it was just that I was naked, I couldn't tell. I held my mouth until my lip stopped bleeding and wondered just how long I would be in here this time.

The room smelled bad but there was nothing I could do about that, I had no access to a bathroom and I'd held on as long as I could. I'd been sick too but I think that was anger not illness. By the time the door opened again I was shivering and I looked up expecting to see Edward but it was May. She looked over her shoulder then came in holding a torch in one hand and a bottle of water in the other. She didn't speak but passed the bottle to me and I drank it greedily.

"Thank you"

My words were a croak again and she nodded then put a hand in her apron pocket and took out a sandwich wrapped in grease proof paper. I took it with a shaking hand and devoured it in seconds forcing it down a sore and still dry throat.

"I'm sorry Mrs Cullen but we dare not help you any more than this. Mr Cullen told us before he brought you here that he knows a lot of people and we'll never get another position if we cross him. We don't have any savings and this is our home, he'll make us homeless and we have nowhere else to go."

She was almost in tears as she explained and I smiled in understanding. When I finished she took the paper wrapper and went back out shutting the door. Barney had told me he didn't have a key to these rooms but May had got one from somewhere, obviously she was doing as much as she felt safe doing.

The next time the door opened it was Edward, he looked in and wrinkled his nose.

"God it stinks in here, what have you been doing Bella. I think you are going crazy hiding in here like this. Come on"

He stretched out his hand but I pressed my body against the corner and wrapped my arms around me.

"Oh so you still don't think I'm good enough for you. I heard you talking to him on the phone."

"What? Who?"

"Whitlock, I heard you."

"Edward I don't have a phone"

"Don't lie to me. I heard you"

"Where's the phone Edward? Where am I hiding it? You're crazy not me"

I know I shouldn't have shouted back at him but I was so angry and cold and I couldn't help myself.

He came in towering over me as I crouched there then pulled me up by my hair.

"You have a bad attitude Bella and it needs knocking out of you. I'll do it because I love you."

He slapped me then threw me down on the floor and raped me again but this time I fought back. I scratched and bit and tried to poke his eyes out but none of it did me any good and when he finished he threw me into the corner cracking my head against the wall.

"Next time you will do as I tell you without question or you'll get more of the same Bella until you do."

As he slammed the door I burst into tears and cursed him loudly, shouting until my throat was too sore to allow sound any longer, then I lay down and cried myself to sleep.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter Thirty Six

Emmett

It was slow work and the first program I tried couldn't retrieve the information I needed so I had to try a new one I was still working on and it took more time to smooth out the glitches still in it. Rose and Alice kept looking over my shoulder but I couldn't work any faster. I was as keen they were to locate my little sister and Edward. If Jasper didn't kill him I would myself, he didn't deserve to live after what he'd done. Eventually the program started to run without crashing and I plugged the GPS in, fingers crossed. It was a slow process but the cars last three months of journeys started to appear, most were just Forks, Port Angeles, and Seattle, nothing unusual there. Then the program crashed again and I cursed, rebooting it and trying again.

As I waited the phone went and I knew without hearing that it would be Jasper, impatient for news, anything to help him find Bella. I tried to imagine how I would feel if Rosie went missing, snatched by a crazy guy. I didn't know how he was still functioning, the pain he must be in, this had to work this time. I heard the conversation, his voice agonised,

"I need something Alice. Anything"

"I know Jazz. Emmett's trying something with Edwards GPS from the car and Ellie is still looking, as soon as we have anything I'll let you know"

The program was running more smoothly this time and I was hopeful.

I heard a cry from Roses friend Ellie and turned to look, she had stopped, her hands hovering over the piano keys and her mouth open,

"Its a house, close to the road, near the Interstate, white, with a high wall and wrought iron gates. He's going out now turning west and he's laughing"

"Is he alone Ellie?"

Rose's voice was very quiet as if she didn't want to startle her friend.

"He's driving a red sports car. I can't see the make and yes he's alone or perhaps... no he's not alone but there's no one else in the car."

Rose looked at Alice who shrugged,

"He's talking to someone, he's feeling very powerful, he's shown her who's boss."

Alice froze and Rose shot me a look,

"Find her Emmett, Now."

Ellie blinked and looked at Rose.

"I wasn't very helpful was I?"

"Yes. We know he's driving a red sports car, that the house is near the Interstate and he's driving west alone. Do you think you can stay with him, see where he goes? A city would be great Ellie"

She looked down and I could see her hands were shaking,

"He scares me Rose, he's lost touch with reality and I hate to think what he's done to that human girl. I'm not even sure she's still alive, his thoughts are so dark, so cruel, but I'll try."

Alice phoned Jazz back as my computer beeped.

"Jazz, Ellie's seen something, not where she is except its a big white house behind a wall with wrought iron gates close to the Interstate but she's trying to follow him. He's driving a red sports car towards a city but we don't have a name yet"

"Alice hold on"

I shouted instructions to her as my program struggled to piece together enough data to give us a possible area for the house.

"I think I'm getting something. just a minute...yes! I've got a possible area for you. I can't pinpoint the address but I can narrow the area down to about a square mile or two."

"I'll take anything he's got Alice. Come on Em give me something to work with, please."

I tapped the coordinates into another program and it translated them into an area.

"Right. I don't know if this is going to be any help but about three months ago Edward was in the vicinity of Sioux City close to I-90."

"Thanks Em. If you get any more Alice ring me. In the meantime we're on our way to Sioux City."

Jasper

Peter had already turned the car round and we drove back the way we'd come, watching out for speed traps, cops, and a red sports car.

"What do you want me to do if I see one?"

"Well it'll be on the other side so all we can do is keep going and hope Em comes up with something a bit more precise"

"Or lay in wait for the sick fuck when he comes back"

"Yes but how do we know which exit he'll take?"

"Well there can't be many around Sioux City and we have time to check out the houses just off if I put my foot down."

The pain in my chest was building again and I knew instinctively that Bella was in mortal danger, I was close to losing her, unless we got a break soon it would be too late.

Emmett

I tried putting the coordinates in Google Earth and got close up looking for the white house just off I- 90.

"Ellie come here a minute. Does anything look familiar?"

She looked over my shoulder frowning at the screen."

"Can you get in a little closer?"

I zoomed in a little and she pointed to a house with her finger,

"There, that's the house I saw."

"Get Jazz quick, we've got an address for him."

I scribbled down the address and passed it to Alice,

"Jazz, Ems got an address for you."

We all heard the relief in his voice and then everything went quiet and all we could do was wait on a call from him.

Bella

May came in with more water for me but I could hardly hold the bottle I was shaking so much. It was freezing in here and I felt so sick. My throat was raw from screaming although it had done me no good. I ached all over from Edwards slaps and I was aware I was very likely going to die on his next visit.

"Mr Cullens gone to town, do you want to use the bathroom?"

I didn't trust him not to be waiting for me to leave the room and jump out on me so I shook my head and she nodded,

"Best not to upset him. He's acting very strange these days."

I had to laugh at that understatement and once I started I couldn't stop. She watched me for a minute then went out shaking her head and muttering to herself. When I finally stopped laughing it was only because the tears started again. I curled into a ball and wished I was dead already, that it was over and I didn't need to be scared any more. In the dark and the silence I conjured up Christmas with the Cullens. In my memory Christmas there was no Edward just the others. Jasper dominated my dream Christmas and I could almost feel his arms around me. The tears started again but just for a few minutes they were happy tears.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter Thirty Seven

Bella

Edward was back only too soon this time but I'd decided I wasn't going to acknowledge his presence, let him do what he wanted he wouldn't touch inside my mind and perhaps it would anger him enough to finish the job this time. I was so cold and so depressed with my life such as it was that I just wanted it to be over. I'd had nothing to eat or drink except a few scraps that May had smuggled into me and I was so weak, I'd waited for Jasper to find me but he hadn't managed to track us down and I knew I would die without ever seeing him again. But I would never forget his smile, it would be the last thing in my memory as death closed it down.

When Edward opened the door I must have been smiling because I heard the pleasure in his voice,

"Bella there you are and so pleased to see me. Forgotten about that animal at last? Now we can be happy without having his shadow hanging over us. I always said you were mine."

He came in and reached a hand out to touch me but I surprised him by standing up and walking forward. He hadn't expected me to walk into his touch. His smile widened and he really thought he had tortured me into obedience to his will. I took a deep breath to steady myself and leaned in so my mouth was at his ear,

"Edward Cullen, you are the animal not Jasper. No woman can ever be beaten into loving you, not even a weak and helpless human. You sick piece of shit."

I pulled back and spat in his face then stood as straight as I could defiantly,

"Go on, kill me, but you'll never hear me say I love you, you'll never make me care. I'd die first."

His face changed by degrees with each word, it went from shock, to disbelief, then horror, and finally anger, fury flashed in his eyes and he snarled, bearing his teeth. I smiled again,

"Go on, give me the weapon to destroy you, turn me if you dare but know this, I'll hunt you to the ends of the Earth and when I find you I will tear you apart a small piece at a time and make you watch as each piece burns. Help me destroy you as you have destroyed me. I dare you."

He could see I meant what I said. If he bit me, transformed me, he would be the architect of his own destruction and he knew it. He clenched his head between his fists mumbling to himself,

"No, yes, do it, no I can't she'll kill me, she wont, she loves you, she doesn't she wants me dead, then kill her, taste her blood, drink her dry, make her one with yourself."

If you drink my blood I promise you'll hear my voice for all eternity louder than any other. I will haunt your every sorry hour, reminding you what you did until you are so desperate you'll take your own life and I will have won. You can't beat me Edward Cullen, I am your living nightmare."

He fell to his knees still holding his head and screamed in anguish.

Taking advantage of his current preoccupation I ran past him and down the stairs almost falling the last few and grabbing the bannister to save myself. I went into my bedroom and grabbed my dressing gown, I didn't have time to get dressed, then I heard his furious shout and knew I didn't even have time to run. Instead I went into the bathroom locking the door and pulling the cistern lid off, relieved to see the things I'd hidden in there still wrapped in the oily rag. I unrolled it and took out the rusty screwdriver, it was the only weapon I had and it wouldn't kill him. All I could hope for was to injure him enough to allow me time to get out of the house and down the drive. At least then there was a slight chance someone driving by might see me.

The crash as the bedroom door smashed back against the wall made me jump but I kept silent and heard him hunting in the closet and looking under the bed,

"I know you're here somewhere Bella. Come out now, I'm bored with this game"

He waited but I didn't answer so he shouted louder,

"Get out here now before I really lose my temper"

His fist punched a hole in the bathroom door and tugging it back he swung the door open. As he did so I made my move, I thrust the screwdriver straight in his face and got lucky, it penetrated his left eye and he screamed putting a hand to his face. I stabbed again catching him on the cheek and going through until the metal crunched into his teeth. As I pulled back this time though he made a grab and took the screwdriver from me, his remaining eye glowing red and his lips twisted into a horrified grimace of pain.

"You bitch"

I ducked under his swipe and ran out into the landing shouting for May but there wasn't a sound

"No use Bella I gave them the day off, its just you and me."

Knowing I couldn't beat him in a straight run I looked around wildly. My only option was the landing window. It reached the floor and if memory served me there was a sun canopy over the doors below that might just break my fall. If not I was dead anyway so as he appeared in the doorway, one hand to his face I put my arms over my face and ran at the glass, shattering it when I hit and launching myself out into space, my eyes closed and a prayer on my lips. The terrible thud I expected didn't come, instead I landed on the sun canopy and grabbed the edge before I could slip over to the patio below. I hung suspended before closing my eyes again and letting go, waiting for the impact when my legs hit the ground.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter Thirty Eight

Peter

I drove as The Major kept his eye out for red sports cars then the phone rung again and he snatched it up

looking at the number,

"Talk to me Alice"

"We located the house"

He gave me the directions and sat forward ready for action then it rang again,

"Alice?"

"Hurry Jazz, he's returned to the house and Ellie says he's ready to kill."

I heard her words and put my foot down as far as it would go,

"We're about ten minutes out. Can she tell us anything else?"

"Just hurry Jazz."

We screeched to a halt outside the wrought iron gates about eight minutes later and he jumped out. They were remotely operated but he tore them from their hinges discarding them at the side.

"GO"

The drive was long but as we came in sight we could clearly hear things being smashed in the house then a figure in the window running. He leapt from the still moving car just as the figure smashed through the glass and dropped to the canopy below before rolling to the edge and hesitating a second before falling. He reached her just in time to catch her before she landed on the patio.

Jasper

I saw Bella smash through the window and start to fall making it just in time to catch her in my arms, bending my knees to soak up the impact and allow her to stop more slowly. Her eyes were closed but she turned and opened them with a smile,

"Jasper I knew you'd find me again."

I kissed her gently on the forehead and handed her to Peter.

"Look after her for me Captain."

I had business in the house, business that wouldn't wait. Smashing the front door I strode in calling Edwards name. I listened and could hear movement upstairs so took them two at a time smashing open each door I came too, far too angry to take time with my search. His name came out amid snarls and the sound of splintering doors. The first floor was empty so I went up to the top floor.

"Where are you Edward? Too scared to face me?"

I spun hearing a sound and he stood in the middle of the landing, silhouetted against the window his arms by his sides and a look of bewilderment on his face.

"Jasper? What are you doing here? Where's Bella? I've been looking all over for her"

"Really?"

His eyes went black and hard.

"She's mine you know. I saw her first, I want her, she's mine. I had her you know, more than once, I broke her in and she's mine"

He may have wanted to say more but I wasn't willing to hear it. I launched myself at him and we crashed backwards through a half open door. The room was black and smelled strongly of Bella. It was filthy with nothing in there for her comfort and I saw red.

Edward fought hard but he wasn't a warrior and The Major took me over completely. I ripped him limb from limb rending each one until it was tiny fragments. What was left I pulled apart with my bare hands until Edward Cullen ceased to exist, he was a mere heap of garbage.

"You try being trapped in here Edward, see how you like it"

As the tiny fragments started to twitch, moving slowly towards each other I shut and locked the door of Bella's prison then went back downstairs and into the huge lounge piling the furniture up until I had a good heap then I tore the curtains down and set light to them waiting until they flared up and threw them in among the smashed and piled furniture which soon caught light. I stood waiting until the flames licked up the walls and the burning wood started to crackle before walking slowly outside to the car.

I knew Bella was safe with Peter and I needed to to calm down. Lifting my head up I screamed my anger to the sky as the flames licked through the upstairs windows, the entire house an inferno and Edward burned out of existence. Not until the roof started to collapse did I walk back to the car and look in. Peter held Bella in the back seat and nodded to me so I climbed in the driver seat and drove away hearing sirens in the distance. Someone had finally seen the smoke and flames from the road and called the fire in. Once a safe distance from the house I pulled over and got out breathing deeply and trying to control my still burning anger.

"Jasper"

Bella called me and I turned as Peter got out of the car,

"She needs you Major"

I slid in the back with her and got my first real look at her, she was a mess, her hair in wild tangles, bruises on her face and a split lip. She was wrapped in a dressing gown and shivering, bare foot and crying. Peter passed me a travel rug from the trunk and I wrapped it around her lifting her carefully on to my lap and wrapping my arms around her.

"It will be OK Bella, you're safe now. I've got you"

She snuggled in to me, holding on as if I might evaporate,

"Peter, motel"

He nodded and drove us to the closest one, leaving us in the car while he paid for a room and came back with the key. He dropped it into my palm,

"I'm going to let the others know we've got her and get some food, clothes too, by the look of things"

He walked off cursing under his breath as I lifted Bella out of the car and helped her into the room. She collapsed against me as the door shut and I picked her back up. She was cold and shivering and sobbing so I took her through to the bathroom and turned the shower on, testing the temperature of the water before walking in with her still in my arms. I pulled the dirty dressing gown off her body and let the warm water wash over her then crouching down I grabbed the shampoo sachets and ripped them open lathering her hair and body with them, ridding her of the smell of neglect and Edward. As she warmed up the shivering topped but the sobs continued. Turning the shower off I carried her back out and set her on her feet just long enough to grab the towels and wrapped her in them, drying her body gently. The bruises on her called to the monster inside me but I ignored him, she needed me now.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter Thirty Nine

Alice

We waited impatiently for a phone call to tell us they had Bella but Ellie had made it clear that it was going to be a close run thing. She thought Edward might kill Bella before Jazz could get there. When it rang I grabbed it eagerly and waited,

"Alice?"

"Peter what happened? Is she safe? Did you get her?"

"Slow down, yes we got her. That crazy fucker, what he did I can only guess at but she's been through hell"

"Where is she?"

"In a motel room with The Major. I'm going to get her hot food and some clothes. I'll ring you when we have more news. Oh yeah, you can tell Carlisle we put the mad dog down."

I turned to look at Carlisle who had heard Peters words and saw the pain in his eyes. He had never really believed Edward was as dangerous as I made out and he was finding it difficult to believe Edward was dead. Esme shot me a look then went over to him putting her arm around his shoulder,

"Perhaps it's for the best Carlisle. If he was really losing control of his mind he would have become a danger and the Volturi would have killed him"

He shrugged her arm off and went silently upstairs to his study, we heard the door shut quietly.

Ellie looked at Rose.

"I guess my work here is done. So, The Major was this humans mate? How startling, I hope he changes her before the Volturi find out there's a human loose who knows about us."

"Oh, and how are they going to find out?"

She looked at me and smiled,

"You tell me, you're the one who sees the future not me. I won't say anything, don't forget I'm mixed up in this business so my neck is on the line too. If I were you I'd be keeping a close watch on..."

Her eyes flickered to the ceiling and back to me.

"After all it was his son who was killed."

Was she warning us, did she feel anything? She turned to Rose,

"Well that was exciting. Call me again if you have any more mysteries to solve. I haven't had so much fun in decades"

Rose saw her out while Esme came over to me touching my arm,

"Do you think Carlisle will tell the Volturi about Bella?"

I shrugged,

"No idea but I'll see if I can find out"

I sat down in the armchair nearest to the fire and closed my eyes concentrating on Carlisle's future. Everything was very hazy and I knew he was distressed by Peters news, Edward had been his first and favorite child. Would he alienate the rest of us by speaking to the Volturi? I doubted it but you never knew what someone might do when love was the driving force.

Rose

We had another problem now, Charlie. He'd been informed by the hospital that Bella had disappeared and he was of the opinion Jasper was responsible. When he turned up at the house fuming Esme had taken him into the kitchen and smoothed his ruffled feathers by telling him that Jasper had taken Bella away for a couple of days now she had the all clear from the hospital but she agreed they should have told him. The talk about children and responsibilities had gone on for some time but Esme had pulled it off, we now had about forty-eight hours before he came back and this time he wouldn't leave without Bella or the truth. At least we had her safely back. Or at least Jasper did, but things were going to be very difficult when they faced Charlie again. I volunteered to speak to Jasper and see if Bella could be persuaded to speak to her father, to put his mind at rest. I couldn't get through to him but I did speak to Charlotte, Peter was impossible and I didn't even try him.

"Rose, Bella's in quite a state and I don't think Jazz will let any of us even speak to her let alone suggest she speaks to her father."

"Well if not he's going to come looking for her and I dread to think what the outcome of that might be. Our only option may be to leave in a hurry but that wont help Jazz or Bella. Please try to talk to him and explain. Just a few words from her would help the situation and I know how difficult that will be for her but its imperative.

"I'll try Rosalie."

Jasper

Once I was sure Bella was dry I stripped off my own wet clothes and tying another towel around my waist I carried her through to the bedroom and wrapped her in the blankets then picked her up again and held her close finally starting to relax because she was with me again. I knew she wasn't asleep, her emotions were too chaotic, but her eyes were closed and tears still trickled slowly down her face.

"Bella, you're safe now. He's gone and no one will ever take you away from me again"

She clutched me even tighter and whispered my name over and over as if it were the only word she knew. I rocked her gently and tried to soothe her and eventually she fell into an uneasy sleep.

When Peter got back he put four bags on the bed,

"I wasn't sure of Bella's size so I guessed. Hope I got the right stuff. This one"

he lifted a bag up

"is hot food. I grabbed a burger and fries and a large coffee. Remember I'm not used to all this human stuff."

I nodded and shook Bella gently,

"Bella, are you hungry or thirsty?"

She tensed then opened her eyes cautiously, seeing Peter she shrank back into me and I hushed her cries of distress,

"Its OK this is Peter, remember? He's brought you clothes and something to eat. Look"

I held up the carton of coffee and she took it from me, sipping the hot liquid slowly trying to avoid the split in her lip which started oozing blood. I licked my finger and smoothed venom over the cut which started to heal immediately and she put a hand up to touch the place surprised.

"Its OK, I used my venom to heal the cut, blood isn't a good idea around us"

She nodded and finished up the coffee with a contented sigh.

The burger and fries followed and then she sat up a little straighter and looked into my face,

"Did you kill him?"

I nodded unable and unwilling to lie to her.

"Good. I wish I could have done the job."

I hushed her,

"Don't say that Bella. You are innocent, don't mar it with the blood of another creature"

She managed a slight smile,

"Innocent? If only I were. Edward saw to it I could never be innocent again. You know what he did?"

I nodded,

"Yes. He told me before I killed him"

"So why are you still here? If you could take me to a phone I'll ring my dad to fetch me. You can go then but thank you for everything."

I knew she was just trying to be brave, to give me an excuse to leave but I didn't think it was what she really wanted.

"Leave? Why would you think I'd want to leave you?"

"Why not? After all Edward did to me I'm not good enough for you or anyone else."

"Hey, you are still good enough for me. He's the one who did wrong not you"

"Jasper he raped me, repeatedly, doesn't that make you want to put me down and run? I feel unclean, unworthy of anyone else."

"No Bella, I love you and you have to put Edward out of your mind. Whatever he did was his crime, you were innocent and I should have kept you safe. As your mate it was my responsibility to keep you safe, to look after you, and I didn't. I failed in the most important and basic job. I just hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me. Give me another chance."

Bella

I couldn't understand why Jasper wasn't disgusted by me when I felt disgusted at myself. I felt unclean and I knew a thousand bath's couldn't cleanse me of Edwards touch. I didn't think I could ever let another man touch me like that without bringing back those memories.

"I should have fought him harder. I gave in too easily"

"Bella. Edward was a vampire, you are a human. How could you fight him off?"

"I should have tried harder than I did. I should have killed myself to get away from him"

He held me close,

"No Bella, that would have killed me too. You are alive and we're together again, that's what you must concentrate on. You made it, you lived through it. You are a stronger person as a result"

She laughed bitterly,

"What doesn't kill us makes us strong? I don't believe that. I don't understand how you can bear to have me close"

It was then I realized he was naked but for a towel and my hand was laid on his chest calming me.

"Doesn't my touch make your skin crawl?"

He shook his head,

"Doesn't the feel of my cold hard flesh make you feel sick?"

I shook my head,

"Then you need to ask yourself why? After all you've been through and think very carefully about the answer you come up with. Now try to sleep for a while darlin'"


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter Forty

Charlotte

I rang Peter,

"I need to speak to The Major"

"Not a snowball's chance in hell."

"Peter, we have to get Bella to speak to her father before he goes looking for her at the Cullens again, only this time with a shotgun"

"Couldn't happen to a more deserving family"

"Peter. Put him on the phone now."

I heard him muttering to himself as he walked through to wherever Bella was. There was a hurried and whispered exchange then The Major came on,

"You have two minutes Char then I'm going back to Bella"

"I just heard from Rose, Charlie has been at the house and he's extremely annoyed that Bella has disappeared without so much as a note. Esme managed to calm him down for now but Bella has to speak to him"

"No."

"Major if she doesn't he'll be back and everyone will be in danger then. All he needs is a quick word from her. Esme told him you'd taken her away now she got the all clear from the doctors so it's in your best interests that she speaks to him too."

There was a long pause then,

"I'll ask her. If she doesn't want to that's it. I wont force her."

"Thank you Major. I'll ring Rose back straight away."

Alice

I wasn't sure Jazz would listen to Charlotte after Rose put the phone down so I rang him direct and to my surprise he answered.

"Jazz you need to get Bella back here soon. I know Charlotte's probably spoken to you and it is important."

"Alice, Bella's had a very traumatic experience. I'm not making her do anything. If she wants to go back to Forks I'll take her but its her choice"

"Tell the Pixie to pull her horns in. Bella might prefer to stay with us."

I recognised Peters voice in the background.

"Why would she want to stay with Peter, she doesn't even know him?"

"Alice I know Bella doesn't know Peter but he's here and he's just as concerned about her as you are"

"Yeah, so put that in your pipe and smoke it Pixie"

"Peter shut up will you, you aren't helping matters. Yes Alice I will tell Bella as soon as she wakes up and she'll speak to you as soon as she feels well enough."

"Which might not be for some time. After all Edward was a Cullen"

"Peter I swear if you don't shut up I'm going to shut you up permanently".

Bella

I woke up to the sound of voices, Jasper was talking on the phone and being interrupted by Peter every few sentences. I knew when Peter left because I heard his curse and the door shut firmly so I opened my eyes. As soon as Jasper realized I was awake he made his apologies to Alice and cut the connection.

"Hello beautiful. You feeling any better?"

I nodded still holding back tears, I didn't feel beautiful, I felt ugly and dirty and I just wanted to escape back into sleep but he took my hands in his and lifted them to kiss each one.

"Bella, we'll get through this, just don't shut me out please."

I tried to concentrate on what I'd heard,

"Why does Alice want me to go back to Forks?"

"She's worried about you, they all are."

"Do they know what happened? Did you tell them?"

"No but they do know, it was Rose's friend Ellie who tracked you down for me and she told them enough to fill the blanks in."

I felt even worse for knowing that.

"I can't go back Jasper. I can't face them, I'd be too embarrassed"

"Why? Because you were forced into doing something against your will? They knew what happened before and you faced them then, I was so proud of you, we all were. Why is this time different?"

I couldn't answer that, it was true they already knew what Edward had done to me so why was this any different? Why did the Cullens care about me? I wasn't one of them, I didn't understand at all.

"Bella, I can feel your confusion. If you spoke to Alice it might help but its down to you."

"When are you going back? Will you leave quicker if I speak to them? If you know I'm alright?"

Jasper

Bella really didn't understand me at all, everything that had happened to her just made her more suspicious and wary. I had to tell it to her, everything, and hope she understood and believed me.

"Bella, I'm not leaving you ever, I can't. You are my mate and that means you're stuck with me, I need you like you need oxygen and water. You are my reason to keep living and whatever has happened to you makes no difference to the way I feel about you. I killed Edward for touching you and I will do the same to anyone else who poses a threat to you. You have to stay alive or I die too."

She looked at me and I saw my words sinking in slowly.

"Your mate? You love me despite what I've done?"

"Bella you didn't do anything. Things were done to you without your consent and if you'd tried to fight him off you would have been killed. What is it you think you should have done? What could you have done that would have made any difference?"

"I don't know I just feel that I should have fought harder. I tried, really I did, but he scared me so much Jasper. The only reason I kept going was because I knew you'd find me, I never lost hope until the very end when I attacked him with the screwdriver and then jumped out of the window. Then I thought I was dead, that it really was over.

Bella

I heard a discreet knock and Peter walked back in, a huge grin on his face, the threat from Jasper forgotten.

"Did I just hear right? You took Edward on armed only with a screwdriver?"

I nodded then smiled a little, the way he'd put it did sound funny.

"You never cease to amaze me. You're being chased by a crazy vampire but do you run? Not our Bella, she attacks him with a screwdriver. I hope you got a good hit in"

"I did, straight into the eye."

"Go Bella!"

Peter got me thinking, I had fought back and I had to shake off these feelings or I would never be able to function in the world out there and if I couldn't do that then Edward would have won. If I couldn't stand up and face others, pick up the pieces of my life then he'd beaten me and that wasn't an option I was willing to accept. Peter smiled at me with a "see you did kick vampire ass" look and Jasper kissed the top of my head. I still didn't understand how he could bear to touch me after what had happened but I wasn't going to complain. When I was in his arms I felt not only safe but clean again, and most of all loved.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter Forty One

Alice

I put the phone down relieved that Bella was safe in Jaspers care, I'd done what I set out to do, try to keep her safe long enough for the pull to grip both of them. I know safe is a relative term but she was still alive, in his arms, so I counted that a win. Carlisle was terribly upset about Edward, Esme less so but then she had something else to think about and I wondered what her decision would be or of she would even be able to make one. Sometimes doing what is best for you is hard, especially when you know its going to hurt someone else that you care for. Rose had gone to see Ellie off then she and Emmett would go to hunt. None of us had done as much hunting as we should in the chaos of trying to locate Bella. I went up to my room passing Carlisle's study as I did so. I'd been preoccupied and hadn't realized Esme was in there with him.

I stopped to listen to their conversation curious,

"Carlisle there was nothing else Jasper could do or should have done. Edward stole his mate and abused her. I know how much Edward meant to you but he's gone now. You have to carry on."

"So no one will care about his death or mourn him? How is that right Esme? He was sick, I should have see it sooner, I should have acted on Alice's warnings. I am to blame not Edward, I should be the one blowing in the wind not Edward, we failed him."

"What about Bella? Don't you think we failed her too? She came into our house, our lives as a guest and became his toy, abused and frightened."

"That's Alice's fault partly at least, she knew Edward was becoming unstable, why did she invite Bella here? She put temptation in his way."

"According to Alice he had been watching her at school ever since she arrived but she thought it was just his usual arrogance, all the girls love me."

"Edward wasn't arrogant, just self-assured."

"We have another problem too Carlisle, What are we going to tell Charlie now? You told him that Bella was with Edward unwillingly but you didn't bother trying to tell me what you'd said. Why did you do that? Why would you tell Charlie about Edward when all you've done is to try to make excuses for his behavior to us?

"Rose knew, she was listening in and I knew if I didn't tell Charlie the truth she would and she wouldn't excuse his behavior. I was able to make Charlie understand that Bella had gone with Edward in order to show him that he was better off without her, that she hadn't wanted to go but she was doing it for me, to let him down lightly.

"But you never told me.

"Is that important now Esme? Now my son is dead?

"Yes Carlisle because I told Charlie she was with Jasper. I actually tried to protect Edward not knowing what you'd said. Now he's going to know there's something really wrong. What do we do now?

"Charlie will be happy to get his daughter back. I doubt he'll worry too much when she gets back alive and well.

"Well? Carlisle are we even on the same planet? Were talking about Bella here and you know what happened to her? You do, don't you? Carlisle are you listening to me?

There was a long pause,

"So what will you do? What will you do with Charlie when Jasper comes back with Bella?"

"Back? He wont bring her here surely. Not after what he's done to this family, he's split us, the family is at war from within."

"It's his home Carlisle, and Bella had to come home."

"No Esme, its my home, mine and yours but I won't have him back here under my roof, Edwards murderer. You know if the Volturi find out there will be repercussions? Aro always wanted Edwards gift and he would be very concerned about a human girl with knowledge of our world. It could cost us all our lives. I wont put the rest of my family at risk in that way."

"But we all helped to find Bella, we are all equally as guilty, we welcomed her knowing she was human."

"I think Aro could be persuaded that we didn't, that she only found out when Jasper saved her from Edward and exposed the fact he was a vampire."

"You'd lie to save the rest of us? You'd hand Jasper, and Bella for that matter, to the Volturi? How could you?."

"Esme, I'm trying to salvage what I can from this mess. Too many people know about Bella to hope it will remain a secret for long."

"Then offer to change her Carlisle. The Volturi won't worry if she's already been changed."

"No Esme. I won't do it. She's responsible for Edward's death, my son, my first."

"Then I'll find someone who will, Jasper can do it. He's done it often enough in the past and he loves her."

"Let him, but I won't blacken Edward's name by telling the Volturi that he went crazy."

"And Charlie?"

"He can ask all the questions he likes I'm not concerned about a mere human who can't look after his own. You speak to him, she's back what can he do? She wont be rushing to tell him she's been raped now will she?"

The silence this time dragged on longer.

"Was there something else you wanted to talk about Esme?"

"Yes there is. I can't go on like this any longer Carlisle. You aren't the man I fell in love with any more, the compassion, the love, has slowly seeped away leaving harshness and a disregard for others."

"Perhaps I've just realized that compassion doesn't get you anywhere. I've tried it for so long but everything seems to be going wrong. The children blame me for Edwards actions, for not acting on Alice's warnings, Rose blames me for Bella being assaulted by him"

"Carlisle she was raped, not just assaulted. We should have acted straight away but you kept making excuses, saying he would realize the wrong in his actions and come to his senses. Well he didn't, yet still you can't find it in you to admit you were wrong, we were wrong and that Jasper had no alternative. Wouldn't you have acted the same if I'd been Bella?"

I waited for his answer but there was silence.

"That's all the answer I need Carlisle. You couldn't even try to lie, to make me feel better. Well I'm leaving, this house and you. The others can make their own minds up but I've had enough."

"Where will you go?"

"I don't care, I just can't stay here any longer with a man who quite obviously doesn't love me."

"I do Esme, it's just so hard."

"No Carlisle, love isn't hard, it's either there or it isn't, you can't manufacture it. I want a divorce."

"So where will you go? It's hard out there alone Esme."

"Carlisle, I've been alone for too long. You're here but not for me, you're just playing a part. It was obvious at Christmas that you weren't really interested in the family. You play your part beautifully but there's no depth, no heart in it."

"When are you going?"

"As soon as I see that Bella is safe and relatively unharmed".

"What about me?"

"What about you Carlisle? What is it you really want?"

"I'm tired Esme, tired of being a figure to look up to. I had values I believed in and I tried to live up to them but it hasn't worked. I don't want to be a role model any longer. I think I may go to Italy, so you see Charlie wont matter"

"Really? And you'll tell Aro about Bella and Jasper?"

"No Esme, I haven't stooped quite that low."

"So what will you tell them?"

"That I was wrong about a better way to live, that its become obvious to me that I was fighting a losing battle with my own instincts."

"You mean you'll hunt humans?"

His "Yes" was so quiet I almost missed it and I moved away from the door shocked, Carlisle was disintegrating before our eyes.


	42. Chapter 42

Chap 42

Bella

Knowing I had to get up and dressed at some point I took a deep breath,

"I think I'd like to eat out this evening if that's OK, I have to get used to being around people again."

Jasper smiled and got up,

"No problem Bella, whatever you want to do. I'll be outside with the others, call me when you're ready."

As he went out shutting the door behind him I sighed in relief, I had been afraid he would stay and watch me, like Edward had. Then I remembered when we first got here he'd taken me through to the shower, standing under the water fully clothed as he washed me and my hair. Had I been scared then? No, just grateful for his help. Would he force himself on me? I didn't think so, he'd been a model of decency since I first set eyes on him.

I knew why he'd gone out, to give me space and I was grateful for the gesture but I missed his company, his presence and started to panic as I got up clutching the blanket close. I felt worse with him gone but I had to try coping alone somehow. I took one step then another towards the bathroom door but each one which took me further away from him was harder and I could feel the sweat break out on my forehead, my hands were clammy and my legs weak. I fell to my knees rocking and the tears started as I heard a soft knock on the door and his worried voice,

"Bella are you OK?"

He waited, then the question came again his voice even more worried.

I shook my head although he couldn't see then managed a tiny "No" and his name.

He was by my side in an instant,

"Bella, can I hold you?"

I nodded and he took me in his arms, holding me tightly to him and talking to me softly,

"It's OK Bella, I'm here and I wont let anything happen to you again."

I relaxed into his embrace feeling calmness creeping over me as he lifted me up and carried me into the bathroom then holding me to him with one arm he turned the taps on to fill the tub.

"I'm going to fill the bath for you then I'll be just outside the door. If you need me call and I'll come but I won't come in unless you call and no one else will interrupt you, I promise."

I nodded and he put me down gently on the counter and wiped away my tears with a cold finger then touched his knuckles gently to my cheek.

"We'll get over this Bella between us. Trust me."

I nodded again and he went out, I heard his body slip down the wall to sit outside the door, guarding it for me and I took a deep breath and unwrapped the towel, stepping into the warm water in relief. I scrubbed my body trying to take the memory of Edwards touch away but I couldn't however hard I scrubbed,

"Bella stop."

I carried on using the nail brush in a further attempt to erase the memory.

"Bella stop or I'll have to come in and stop you, you're going to hurt yourself."

His words sank in and slowly I stopped, dropping the nail brush onto the floor and burst out crying again.

"Jasper" my voice was low but he heard my cry for help.

He was beside me and lifted me from the water, wrapping me in a huge fluffy towel as he did so, like a small child and held me close rocking me again.

"It's all right Bella, hush, don't cry. You're safe now."

I knew I was safe with him, I knew Edward was dead but I couldn't get his touch from my memory. I suddenly felt sick and he held me as I vomited down the toilet, sobbing between retches.

Jasper

I wanted to kill Edward over and over for what he'd done to Bella but it was too late, he was already ashes and I must concentrate on making Bella understand that although I cared about what had happened to her it made no difference to my feelings for her. She was the same girl I fell in love with when I walked into the house on Christmas Eve. I held her close until she stopped shaking then kissed her on top of the head, a non threatening act I hoped. She looked up at me very seriously,

"Jasper would you kiss me?"

I smiled.

"Of course. I just didn't want to upset you"

I leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips and heard her sigh again.

"Bella, let me be honest with you. I love you and find you very desirable, the only reason I'm keeping my distance is because I know you've been through a lot and I'm trying to give you some space. I'll let you set the pace but I'm here whenever and whatever you want. You just have to tell me. Now are you ready to get dressed and go eat?"

Bella

How had I been so lucky to find someone like him? And his friends, Peter and Charlotte, they had been strangers to me but they'd appeared when Jasper needed them and took me in as his partner or mate or whatever they called it. That was the measure of true friendship, they'd appeared knowing he needed help and offered that help without any price. I wondered if I would ever have such friends or even deserve them. I dried myself off, washing the tears away from my face and cleaning my teeth again before dressing in the clothes that the others had got for me. I felt better once I was dressed and brushed my hair looking at my reflection in the mirror. I looked terrible, hollow eyed and even more pale than usual, gaunt even, and my hair had lost its usual shine but with a shrug I walked out into the bedroom where the others were waiting for me. When he saw me Jasper smiled and came to me offering his arm while Peter winked,

"Looking good Bella. Don't keep our boy out too late"

I managed a smile as we went out.

Jasper

We walked slowly from the motel room and once in the cool air I stopped,

"Would you like to eat in the diner here or would you prefer to drive to a restaurant?"

She looked at the diner which was quiet at the moment.

"This will do fine but thank you for giving me the choice."

"I will always give you the choice Bella"

I leaned in and kissed her on the cheek gently, not wanting to scare her then we went into the diner. I watched as Bella hunched her shoulders wanting to become invisible,

"Hey, the only person looking at you is me, so don't worry. We'll sit quietly and no one will take any notice."

She nodded and picked up the menu with a shaking hand. I took it from her as the waitress came over and with a look which she acknowledged with a smile I ordered for her. The waitress brought coffee over for us and after she left I took Bella's hand in mine to stop it shaking,

"Would you like to leave? I can get you a take out."

I thought she might but after biting her lip for a moment she shook her head,

"I have to do this or I'll never be able to face anyone, but thank you for asking."

I know it was hard for her but she finished her meal and coffee and looked a little more confident by the time we left.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter Forty Three

Bella

We walked back from the diner slowly, the dark made it easier for me, no one could see me now. I was convinced people could see what had happened to me written on my face and I know Jasper could feel my fears because he stopped suddenly and put his arms around me pulling me in for a cuddle,

"Bella I'm really proud of you. You did it, just like I knew you could and every time now it will be easier to face people."

I wasn't sure he was right but I did feel better for my first foray into public.

"Do you want to go straight back or would you like to go for a walk first?"

As long as I was with Jasper I didn't care what we did but I didn't want him doing something just for me,

"You choose"

He smiled and again came the soft kiss on my forehead,

"Right then, I suggest we walk to the little store and buy some coffee and milk so you can make yourself a drink later."

I nodded and he took my hand again squeezing it gently as I hesitated in the doorway, so I took another step and was inside the brightly lit interior. We browsed the aisles and I picked up some cookies and a jar of chocolate milk, I'd liked that when I was sick as a little girl, it was comforting. As I reached into my pocket I realized I didn't have any money then some dollars were put in my hand and I thanked him quietly before paying. Outside I panicked when I saw he wasn't behind me then he appeared and I had to smile. He was carrying a huge gold coloured teddy bear with a red bow around its neck. He presented it to me with a flourish,

"He looked lonely in there."

I carried him hugged close to me while he carried the sack of groceries back to our room. The others were out when we got in and I breathed a sigh of relief, life was so much less complicated when it was just the two of us.

"You look tired Bella. If you like I'll make you a hot drink while you get ready for bed and the three of us can watch TV."

"Three?"

"Well I assume teddy will be joining us"

I laughed and it felt good, the first time I'd done it in so long.

Jasper

I had to speak to Bella about Charlie, I'd promised Rose and Alice but it would be Bella's decision ultimately and if she didn't want to do it then I wouldn't try to persuade or force her. She had to feel she was in control of her life and her body again or she was lost. She was back in bed, blankets wrapped tightly around her so I could cuddle her without her getting cold again and teddy was held close by her other arm. She'd drunk the hot chocolate sitting on the bed holding him close before climbing in and calling me to her side. If she hadn't I would have sat by the bed but she seemed comforted by my closeness. It had taken a while but she had slowly relaxed against me, no long tense at the feel of my arm around her.

"Bella I have to ask you something"

She tensed again and I held her tighter,

"It's about Charlie. He's been to the house, annoyed that we didn't tell him, you and I, that we were going away for a few days"

She took my hand with her own which still shook,

"Is that what they told him?"

"Yes. I hope that's OK"

"Better than the truth. I don't think I could bear him to know the truth."

"He'll never find out unless you want him to"

"No, because he'll try to stop me seeing you as well as probably arresting as many Cullens as he can."

"That's why you don't want him to know? To save the family?"

"Mainly to keep you in my life Jasper. I couldn't bear it if he tried to stop me seeing you."

I touched the top of her head lightly with my lips, all she cared about was me, not what she'd gone through only in as much as it impacted on us, on our relationship.

"Do you think you could speak to him for a few minutes? He's going to be angry remember"

"If I don't want to?"

"Then you don't have to. It's your decision Bella. No one's going to make you do anything, I'm certainly not."

She took a deep breath and squeezed my hand,

"I can do this if you stay with me."

I handed her my phone not letting go of her,

"I'm here."

Bella

I knew I needed to do this or I would never be able to go home, Charlie answered on the second ring,

"Chief Swan speaking"

"Dad"

My voice was weak and I coughed trying to clear my throat of the tension.

"Bella where the hell are you? I've been given so many different stories my head is whirling. If you aren't back in the house by tomorrow evening I'm going to start arresting Cullens and I don't care of I have to take every one of them in. Was it Edward or Jasper you went off with? Not that it matters much ,seeing as you wont be seeing either of them again . You are grounded young lady, for life."

"Dad please listen"

"No Bella, I would have listened a few days ago but now I'm over with listening to lies from you or anyone I do the talking and you do the listening. No more Cullens and you get back here tomorrow and you'd better have a really good story for me."

"Dad, it's not like you think."

"Oh, and just how is it?"

"I needed to get away, I had to think and I needed space. Nothing has happened with anyone. I have my own room."

"Room? And who are you with? Edward Cullen or Jasper Hale? I've heard both from seperate people or is it a nice cosy threesome?"

"Dad! I haven't done anything with anybody. I want to come back but I won't if you're going to stop me seeing Jasper. I love him dad."

"You're too young to know what love is Bella. God you're still a kid. I knew it was a bad idea letting you go to the Cullens, I should have listened to Harry."

"Dad, I need you to let me see Jasper or I can't come home"

"You get your butt back here or I'll swear out an arrest warrant for him and his brother. By tomorrow night."

He put the phone down on me and I burst into tears dropping the receiver and turning into Jaspers arms.

"You heard Charlie. I have to go home or he'll have the law on you, and me. I can't do it though Jasper, I can't face him alone. I need you, I love you, and I can't do it alone."

He stroked my hair and calmed me slowly.

"Bella I need to ask you something"

"Yes"

My voice was thick with emotion.

"Bella, do you want to go home? If I can help you get over the meeting with Charlie? Then you can go back to school, finish and start your life over."

"Without you?"

"Yes."

"Is that what you want?"

"What I want isn't important"

"It is to me"

"I already told you I won't leave, I can't. I'll always be close by to watch over you but what you want is important."

"I'm not going home. I want, I need, to be with you"

"Are you sure about that? Because if you are then I need to say something else"

"I'm positive, I know I can't cope without you."

"Then you need to go home before Charlie's deadline. I'll go with you and let him give me a good talking to. I'll leave then and he'll never see me again"

"I Can't do that, the thought of never seing you again..."

"I said he'll never see me, you will."

"How? He wont let me see anyone"

"You have to be one hundred per cent sure about your decision. If you are we'll find a way to get you out of Forks, but it will mean a permanent move away, no contact with Charlie or your mother.

"We?"

"I'll need Rose and Emmett and Peter and Chars help. Is it what you want?"

"I want to be with you. I'm terrified when you aren't here Jasper, I'm not sure I can face Charlie without you."

"OK then. Let me talk to the others. You just relax for now"


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter Forty Four

Charlie

I was watching for Bella's return, sure my threats were enough to ensure she would be back by night fall. When a car pulled up I was at the door ready, still wearing my uniform, ready if needs be to use the law. Jasper got out first and went round to open the car door for Bella who got out very hesitantly. They linked hands and walked up the path to me, Bella looking wan and scared. I waited glaring at the young man who was still holding my daughter's hand.

"Chief Swan"

"You aren't welcome here Jasper Hale, none of your family are. I assume Bella told you that."

"Yes she did but I thought I should at least attempt to explain and apologise"

"I'm not interested in anything you may have to say, or your parents for that matter. I was shocked when even they couldn't get their stories to match. Now I'd like you to let go of my daughter's hand and drive away from this house, and if I see you, or any of your family, or your cars, anywhere near my house or my daughter I will arrest you."

"I'm sorry you feel that way Chief Swan. May I at least say goodbye to Bella"

"I think you've already had plenty of time to say all you wanted. Bella, inside now."

"Dad please"

"Bella, in now"

"I need..."

"You need to get in the house now. Before I lose my temper altogether"

Bella

Charlie was getting angry now so I went inside knowing that Jasper would be close at hand. It was the only way I could get my feet to move and the tears started as I went into the house followed by Charlie who slammed the door behind us.

"Bella, in the sitting room now."

I went in and sat on the edge of the couch, my stomach churning,

"Right, I want to know what the hell is going on with you and the Cullen family"

"Nothing Dad, Jasper and I have fallen in love and..."

"Really? And what about Edward Cullen?"

My heart sank and I felt sick again,

"Edward? There's nothing between Edward and I"

"That's not what Carlisle told me"

"Doctor Cullen?"

"Yes, he said you went off with Edward to show him you weren't in love with him. Not that it made a lot of sense but then I'm not highly educated like him."

"What?"

"Yeah, crazy isn't it? Especially when Esme Cullen told me a different story. According to her you were with Jasper. So was it Jasper?"

"Yes."

"Why did Carlisle say it was Edward then?"

"I don't know. Dad I'm really tired and I feel sick"

"Really? Well its just as well I have you an appointment with Doctor Hill at Port Angeles Medical Center on Tuesday."

"What?"

"I thought you should get a check up. Make sure nothing did happen when you disappeared"

I got up horrified, panic filling me now.

"I wont go"

"Oh why? You and Jasper been up to something?"

"No."

"Then you have nothing to worry about do you?"

I ran out of the room and upstairs getting to the toilet just in time and throwing up until there was nothing left in my stomach. My chest sore from dry heaves I cleaned my teeth and showered crying all the time then put on a pair of jump trousers and a long-sleeved tee-shirt and climbed into bed unable to close my eyes without seeing Edward above me.

I heard Charlie come up a little while after me and open the door to check I was in bed so I kept my eyes closed and stilled my sobs for long enough to fool him. I heard him shower before going to bed and shortly after that his snores broke the silence of the night. A few minutes later I heard a tap at my window and pulled the curtains back to see Jasper on the ledge. I opened the window as silently as desperation would allow and fell into his arms as soon as his feet hit the floor. He picked me up and carried me to the bed sitting down and holding me tight while I told him what Charlie had said between sobs. As I spoke I felt calmness stealing over me so I could speak coherently.

"I need to be out of here before Tuesday or they'll find out I was raped, I can't explain the bruising and I can't..."

I stopped unable to say anything else for the fresh tears.

Jasper

I'd heard the conversation from where I'd been sitting hidden from view but she needed to tell me so I didn't try to stop her.

"I have to get away from here Jasper or I'll go mad. I feel so sick, so tense"

"Just try to hold it together for a couple of days and we'll sort out something for you. I'll be close the whole time Bella even if you can't see me I'm out there."

She snuggled into me and I could sense her feelings of security and safety, as always when I held her, and fell asleep eventually.

Bella

When I woke up it was morning and I was alone again, but he'd left me a note.

"I'll be back tonight. Just try to be strong for a little longer. Then it will be over and I'll look after you. Just remember I'm always there just out of sight. Love you Jazz xx"

I didn't go anywhere that day, Charlie was off and I heard him working out in the yard, chopping wood and cleaning the cruiser but always there so I stayed in my room trying to concentrate on getting through the next few hours without Jasper ready to take my hand when I felt scared. At lunch time dad called up the stairs,

"Lunch Bells"

"I'm not hungry dad"

"Bella get down here now. You need to eat."

I considered ignoring him but I knew it would only make things worse so I went slowly down stairs and into the kitchen. He smiled then saw my face,

"Sulking wont help and you look a mess. After you've eaten get yourself showered and dressed properly"

"Why?"

I sat at the table looking at the sandwiches Charlie had made but unable to eat. I picked up the glass of milk and sipped feeling the bile rising in my throat and swallowing it back down.

"Don't take that tone with me after what you've been up to. Billy and Jake are coming over this evening. They're relieved you are back like me"

"I'm not coming down Dad. I don't want to see them"

"Well you'll cook dinner and be polite to our guests while they are here."

I sat horrified by the thought of sitting at the dinner table with Jake and Billy but I didn't want to alienate Charlie any further so after forcing down my lunch I went back upstairs, just making it to the bathroom in time.

The afternoon was a nightmare, I broke out in a cold sweat at the thought of this evening but it was probably the last time I would see them and possibly the last time I would spend an evening with Charlie too so I would put a brave face on and try not to have a panic attack. When I went down reluctantly to start dinner Charlie looked at me,

"You OK Bella only you are acting really strangely"

"I'm fine, just tired I guess."

"Well try to look a bit more animated when Billy and Jake get here."

"I'll try"

I picked up a book but I wasn't really reading it, I wasn't turning the pages just hiding behind the cover and when the door bell went I jumped.

"You get it Bella, I'll get beers for Billy and myself, I guess you two will get sodas, you don't want to sit with us old uns listening to our fishing stories"

I didn't want to be here at all!


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter Forty Five

Bella

I'd rather sit and listen to the fishing stories than make conversation with Jake but it seemed I had no say in the matter. I opened the door and the smiles froze on their faces as they saw me,

"Bella."

Billy gave me a cold hello.

I nodded and stood back so they could come in, shutting the door behind them and wishing I was on the other side. Billy went straight through to the sitting room while Jake followed me into the kitchen shutting the door behind us and taking my arm. I pulled free, I couldn't stand his touch, or anyone's for that matter except Jasper, and Jake sneered,

"So, not good enough for you Bella? You still associating with the leeches even now?"

"What's that supposed to mean Jake?"

"You stink of leech. Which one is sniffing round you these days?"

"Just shut up Jake."

"Yeah that would make it easy for you wouldn't it? You wouldn't listen to us, we told you the Cullens were bad news. Hasn't what happened taught you anything?"

"I don't know what you are talking about. Soda?"

He stood close as I opened the fridge and I started to tremble,

"Nerves shot Bella? I wonder why? Does Charlie know?"

"Know what?"

"About Jasper Hale and Edward Cullen"

"What about them?"

I was trembling more now and I clenched my fists to keep them still.

"Bella, we know, we know what happened. We know about Edward Cullen"

I froze then turned on him

"Really? What is it you think you know Jake?"

"What Edward Cullen did"

His face held a knowing smile.

"You knew and you did nothing?"

He didn't know what to say to that,

"You bastard Jake."

My arm swung round catching the side of his face with a crack. My palm hurt but his shocked expression made it worth the pain. He tried to grab my hand on the way back so I hit him with the other hand which was holding a bottle of soda. The plastic bottle didn't hurt him but he was covered in Cola as it burst over his face. He grabbed my hand and squeezed but stopped suddenly and turned to the back door.

"Take your hands off her now."

Jasper stood there, anger showing plainly on his face.

Jake dropped my hand and moved forward shaking violently,

"Not in the house dog. Outside now"

The back door swung open again and Sam stood there,

"No Jake, calm down now"

Jake shot me a look and ran, shoving Sam out of the way violently. I ran to Jasper's side crying while he continued to look at Sam.

"Keep him away from Bella or I'll come looking for him."

"Don't forget the treaty Cullen"

"Oh, I haven't."

They stared at each other then Sam melted back into the dark as the door into the sitting room opened and Charlie came through, luckily Jasper had time to melt away too.

"I thought I heard raised voices, where's Jake?"

I held on to my sanity tightly, still shaking and feeling sick but I managed to speak,

"I didn't feel safe with Jake and he was being obnoxious"

Billy appeared behind Charlie and I could see he knew what had happened. He stared at me and shook his head.

"What the hell did Jake say to upset you so much?"

I just shook my head and then ran out into the garden to be sick. Charlie followed me out and stood looking then turned back to Billy.

"I don't know what Jake said to Bella but he'd better not repeat it or he'll have me to answer to. Looks like he high tailed it so I'll drive you back Billy."

"That won't be necessary Charlie"

Sam reappeared,

"Jake told me he'd left, he knew I was in Forks, and asked me to pick Billy up"

When Sam and Billy had gone Charlie took my arm and led me back inside the house. Despite his cross-examination I wouldn't tell him what Jake had said, what could I tell him after all? Hardly the truth! He gave up finally and I ran upstairs to clean my teeth and rinse my face. The fact that the wolves had known what was happening and did nothing sickened me. How could they do that when a single call to the Cullen house could have saved me from Edward? I vowed I would never speak to any of them again but I didn't know what to tell Charlie, how to explain my reaction to Jake. I came down the stairs slowly to hear Charlie speaking,

"Billy I don't care what Jake says, he upset Bella so much she was throwing up and I want to know what he said."

"He won't speak to me? Billy either you get your son on the phone right now or I'm driving over in the morning and we'll make it official. Now which would you prefer?"

There was a pause before Jake came on the line.

"Jake? What did you say to Bella?

"You warned her about the Cullens? So why did she get upset?"

"Ask her? Jacob I'm asking you."

"What do you mean you can't say any more?"

"Her secret? What damn secret?"

"Oh so you're not going to tell me? Then I suggest you stay away from me, this house and my daughter

in future."

I heard the phone crash down and then Charlie called me,

"Bella get down here now and tell me what the hell is going on."

I walked into the kitchen where he stood waiting,

"What's going on Bella? Did something happen to you at the Cullens? Did those boys try something on?"

I just looked at him then shook my head,

"I don't know what Jake's talking about Dad and no, none of the Cullen boys tried anything on as you put it. I'm really tired dad and I don't feel well. I'm going to bed"

I felt his eyes on me as I went back up and I prayed he wouldn't ask me anything else tonight because if he did I was likely to run screaming from the house. I hated Jake, this house, my dad, but most of all Edward Cullen, and I needed Jasper.

After a quick shower I got dressed again and sat on my bed, my arms wrapped around me, scared to get undressed even here in my bedroom. I'd opened the window and sat looking at it as I heard Charlie get ready for bed and soon after that start snoring. Then Jasper was there in the window smiling at me and I ran to him,

"Jasper. I'm so scared and so confused"

He picked me up and sat in the rocking chair with me in his lap,

"Tell me Bella"

"The wolves knew about Edward and what he'd done to me. They left me there for him, how could they?"

I could feel his anger but he tried hard to swallow it back down, he knew what Jake had said but let me tell it over and I felt better for telling him in my own words.

"I have no idea why they would do that but I intend to find out. Your father is a friend and they left his daughter in danger, to be abused by their mortal enemy. Perhaps they hoped we would break the treaty."

He explained the treaty to me but I still didn't understand how my friend Jake who had warned me about the Cullens would leave me to be raped by one of them and do nothing.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter Forty Six

Jasper

I needed to know what was going on at the Cullen house so hugging Bella close as she cried quietly I rang and Emmett picked up,

"Hey is that Bells crying? What happened?"

I told him about the wolves and he cursed, ready to go and take them out for their inaction.

"Later Emmett we have more immediate problems. What's happening there?"

"Lots, Carlisle is getting ready to leave for Italy and Esme and Alice have disappeared together. I don't have the faintest idea what's going on or why. Let me get Rose"

I wiped away Bella's slowing tears as she started to doze exhausted, then Rose came on.

"Jazz, is Bella OK? Em says she's crying"

"She just found out the wolves knew Edward had her and did nothing. What happened with Esme and Carlisle?"

"The bastards! Esme told him what she thought of his defence of Edward then packed her stuff and left with Alice. He's planning on going to Italy to stay with the Volturi. He says he's tired of being virtuous but promised me he wouldn't tell them about Bella."

"Rose, as soon as Aro touches Carlisle's hand he's going to know everything in any case, we have to stop him going to Italy or at least slow him down. Talk to him, make him understand he can't go to Italy. If I have to I'll stop him myself.

"I'll try Jazz, maybe he hasn't thought it through he's really upset."

"Not about Bella though"

I stroked Bella's hair as she moved uneasily in her sleep, tears still trickling out from her closed lids.

"No Jazz, not about Bella, he's focused in on Edwards death and he can't see past it."

"I can't leave her like this Rose. I'm going to have to get her away, Charlie is the biggest problem. If she disappears he'll come hunting for us, me especially and that just puts Bella in danger again.."

"Well you have to do something. She's not going to cope without Alice's support at school, not without your being there all the time and if she stays either Charlie will find out what happened or she'll have a breakdown."

"So tell me...what do I do?"

"Let me think, I'll get back to you."

I put my phone back in my pocket and held Bella, calming her into a more restful sleep as I played different scenarios over in my head. I didn't care about Charlie looking for me but it could get to the Volturi that there was trouble and then things could become dangerous. I needed a means of taking Bella away, without alerting Charlie to my involvement.

Bella

Jasper answered his phone which must have been vibrating and that woke me up, I heard Alice's voice faintly,

"Jazz, I've just spoken to Rose, She told me the situation and I'm checking out possibilities so tell Bella to hang on just a little while longer. I'll get back to you as soon as I can but its got to look real to stop Charlie from getting suspicious"

After she rang off I got up and Jasper waited while I showered and dressed, I'd taken my clothes in the bathroom with me. I hated getting undressed, I felt so vulnerable when I was naked although I knew Jasper would protect me from anyone.

Jasper

I had avoided Charlie when he came in to check Bella before going to work by slipping out of the window but returned as soon as he'd gone off. I'd heard him speak to Sue Clearwater and she was coming in to check on Bella later, that would be an interesting meeting!. When she came back from the shower I told her,

"Charlie arranged for Sue Clearwater to call in later and I need to hunt. Will you be OK or do you want me to ask someone else keep you company?"

"No, I'll be OK but Jasper I don't think I can go back to school. I can't cope without you"

"You wont have to, we'll find a way darlin' and I'll be back before she leaves to watch over you, and Rose will be around while I'm gone although you wont see her."

Bella

He kissed me very gently on the cheek, then disappeared as he heard Sues car stop outside and the shakes started again. I hated feeling so scared, so terrified of being alone, and even when I answered the door to Sue the tremors didn't stop altogether although some of it was anger now. I didn't speak just walked back through to the kitchen and put the kettle on, taking two mugs from the cupboard,

"Bella how are you? Charlie said you hadn't been well. He said Jake upset you last night."

"Yes he did."

"Oh, well, what did he say?"

"I don't want to talk about it Sue, in fact I don't want his name mentioned or any of the others and that includes Sam and Harry".

She looked at me shocked,

"Wow, he really did upset you, but what could make you so anti Quileute? Am I included in your anger?"

"Well that would depend on how much you knew"

"About what Bella? The boys keeping an eye on you? I know they were very concerned for your safety and very angry that you didn't heed their warning regarding the Cullens although I don't know what it was all about"

"Oh yes, so concerned..."

"Perhaps I should leave. You don't seem to want my company. I came over to make sure you were OK because Charlie asked me. Harry seemed to think you might be angry but he wouldn't tell me why"

"I don't suppose he did, it doesn't reflect very well on the so called guardians"

She shook her head and stretched out a hand to pat me on the arm but I shrank away from her touch and she left looking very puzzled.

Charlie rang soon after and I guessed Sue had rung him.

"Bella, Sue says you were very hostile to her this morning. I think taking your anger at Jake out on her is very unfair and childish. You should ring and apologize."

"If you want"

"I do. You could at least try to be friendly, Sue hasn't done anything to you."

I was about to ring Sue when the phone rang again and I answered it hesitantly.

"Swan residence"

"Bella, its Alice. I've just seen how to work out your disappearance without any suspicion and it involves using the Quileutes who he doesn't suspect of anything. Charlie wants you to apologise to Sue Clearwater so why don't we use that? See if she'll go with you on a shopping trip to Seattle."

"You're thinking of crashing Sues car?"

"No, your truck, you drive. Rose can arrange it so the passenger air bag deploys which will mean Sue doesn't know what happens next. She can arrange the rest and you go walkabout. No one has to be hurt, well except for a few bruises and Charlie will never suspect the truth when its one of his Quileute friends who is with you."

"Have you seen the outcome Alice?"

"It works Bella. You ring Sue and arrange to go tomorrow if possible, I'll fill Jazz and the others in."

I wasn't sure about Alice's plan but I was desperate to get away from Forks and my dad so I rang the Clearwaters hoping Harry wouldn't answer and luck was with me as I heard Sue's voice

"Bella?"

"Yes I wanted to apologise for my earlier behaviour, it was extremely rude. I know you only came over to see if I was OK for Charlies sake and I should be grateful."

"I was worried Bella, you were in a very strange mood"

"I wonder if you would let me make it up to you Sue"

"Oh how? Its OK Bella, you don't have to"

"Thanks but I really need a favour. I need to buy some new clothes and I wanted to go to Seattle but I think dad might try to stop me if I go alone so I wondered if you'd come with me, I'm not good at choosing clothes and it would be nice to have female company"

"Oh well, if its OK with your dad sure. When did you want to go?"

"Tomorrow if possible"

"As soon as that? OK I don't have anything on that I can't reschedule and it will be nice to be able to talk. What time do you want me to pick you up?"

"How about 9.30? I'll drive if you don't mind"

"OK I'll just check with Charlie and see you in the morning"

"That's fine, see you tomorrow Sue."

I'd only had time to make coffee and stop shaking so badly when the phone rang again.

"Yes"

"Bells you OK?"

"Sorry, yes fine dad"

"I just had a call from Sue, she says you apologised and asked her to go shopping with you."

"Yeah, I thought I could make it up to her if its OK with you"

"Sure, it will do you good to get away from the Cullens"

I didn't say anything and after waiting for a few seconds he spoke again.

"Well I'll see you later, for dinner."

"Bye dad"

It rang again and I thought he'd changed his mind but it wasn't him at all,

"Bella its Rose, are you OK?"

I breathed out and relaxed a little.

"Sorry Rose I just had a conversation with Charlie"

"Oh, well I was ringing to say Alice told me the plan, did you get the OK from your dad?"

"Yeah, he's really happy I'm going out with a Quileute, wolves are in favour at the moment."

"Well now you got the all clear from Charlie for tomorrow I'll sort out your passenger air bag. Are you ready to disappear?"

"More than ready Rose. I just want to be away from here"

I couldn't hold in the tears any longer,

"Don't cry Bella, Jazz will tell you the plan tonight and I'll see you in the morning. It has to look like a genuine shopping trip so the accident will be on the way back, we don't want any suspicions."

"OK. I'll see you tomorrow Rose."


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter Forty Seven

Bella

Jasper came back soon after this, he hadn't hunted properly, his eyes were still too dark but I selfishly didn't care. I needed him with me to keep me sane until the morning. We spent the afternoon curled up on the couch watching the TV or at least it was switched on but I had no idea what was playing, I was so tired, I just wanted to sleep and I could only sleep comfortably when he was close. When Charlie got home Jasper had left and I was in the kitchen preparing dinner so he couldn't complain. He was really happy about my shopping trip and I listened as long as I could before excusing myself. I went up to bed early, my eyes heavy, and got showered and changed quickly then climbed into bed pulling the covers up under my chin as the shaking started again. I knew it wouldn't stop until Jasper got here and I was relieved when he turned up as soon as Charlie started to snore.

He sat in the rocking chair at first but I needed to feel his arms around me so I asked him to join me on the bed. He hesitated then smiled and joined me, holding me close, the blanket tucked around me against his cold skin.

"Why didn't you come straight to bed with me?"

"Bella, you need to feel in control of your life, what happens to you so I wait to be invited."

He seemed to know instinctively how to make me feel at ease and after a few minutes just cuddling we talked about tomorrow. I would drive to Seattle with Sue Clearwater tailed by Rose and Jasper and it was my job to allay any suspicions about this being anything other than a genuine shopping trip. He gave me some money to buy a few bits and to have lunch before we left to drive back. Rose would set the air bag off close to the bridge and she'd fiddled with it to make sure it knocked Sue out so she wouldn't know what happened next. I had to get out of the truck and into a van that would pull up in front of me. Once I'd gone Jazz and Rose would set the scene with Emmett's help, he would be supplying the other vehicle for the accident, and Rose would stay to check and make sure the truck was discovered while the others set the scene in Forks. There could be no suspicion of the Cullens being involved but once the accident was reported they would meet up with us. The plan was to drive to Peters place in the Cascades.

"So who's driving the getaway van?"

"Peter, he wanted to be driving the vehicle were going to crash into your truck but Emmett won the toss"

I laughed quietly, they'd made a game of it!

"What about Charlotte?"

"She'll be waiting to rendezvous with the van about eighty miles up the road, it's a precaution nothing more, I don't want you in any vehicle that could be connected with the accident scene."

"I wish it was you driving the van"

"Me too but this works best and I need to be seen in Forks at about the time of the crash to make sure Charlie can't try linking me to your disappearance, once he's seen me I'll be on my way after you."

"OK."

"Once you leave Forks you'll never be able to go back again so be sure it's what you really want."

"It is. I want you"

"Bella, you already have me"

Bella

The next morning was grey and wet and as I came down for breakfast Charlie looked at me,

"You still going shopping?"

I nodded getting myself a bowl of cereal and sitting with him, knowing it was the last time I would ever see him but also knowing I couldn't act any different from normal.

"I've left dinner in the fridge in case we're late back, do you want me to pick anything up for you?"

"No I don't think so. Drive carefully, the roads will be slippery."

"I will dad."

He finished his breakfast and touched my shoulder in farewell. I felt a lump in my throat but I knew I was doing the right thing, I hadn't slept that night, I felt nervous, sick, scared, and confused until Jasper came in through the window and held me through the thick insulating blanket. I only felt safe when he was there and the thought of having to go day after day without him didn't bear thinking about, I had to leave Forks. I tidied up and took a last look around my bedroom before hearing Sue's lift drop her off, it was time.

Sue made conversation during the drive to Seattle but I couldn't tell you what we discussed, I just nodded and grunted when she paused waiting for a response. When we got there I had to force myself to make some purchases remembering Roses words,

"Bella this has to look authentic, you need to choose a few things, then have lunch, make it look realistic then in a couple of hours start back, once the air bag goes off you'll see the van and me, then as far as you are concerned it's all over. OK?"

I chose a few tops and some new jeans then we picked an inexpensive restaurant and ordered lunch. It was difficult to force the food down but I did my best, Sue encouraging me all the time very motherly. After lunch we picked some bits up for her and then started the drive home.

I waited impatiently for the air bag to go off then saw the bridge up ahead, the traffic was very light and as I slowed slightly Sue looked out the side window,

"It looks like they're getting ready for road works"

As she finished speaking there was a loud bang and the passenger air bag exploded into the cab making me jump but snapping Sue's head back against the restraint. I slammed on the brakes as Rose and Jazz appeared at the side pulling open the door and lifting me out. As Rose put me down Jazz kissed me and went to the other side and a van screeched to a halt in front of us. Rose spoke,

"Right now remember, leave your purse in the car along with your coat and get in the back of the van"

"The back?"

"Yes remember you can't afford to be seen. You'll only have to stay in the back for a little while and I'm sure Peter and Jazz will have made it comfortable for you. See you soon Bella. Remember we all love you."

She slammed the doors shut, banged the side and the van took off fast. Trust Peter to play secret agent, he hadn't even said Hi!

Rose

I saw Emmett drive up fast with a beat up old flat-bed.

"Ready?"

Jazz arranged Sue on the bank as if her seat belt had snapped and she'd struggled to safety before collapsing as I nodded. Em got in starting the engine with a cloud of black smoke then I accelerated and he came towards me skidding to give the police some clue, then hit me head on, pushing the truck over the railings and down into the icy cold water below. I scrambled out making sure Bella's purse was wedged between the seats and her coat snagged on the mirror outside the crumpled door. Emmett surfaced soon after, a huge grin on his face and we high fived.

"Right Rose, time to hit the trail."

We swam to the bank where he'd hidden dry clothes for us and after a goodbye kiss I started to run back picking up the cones we'd put on the shoulder of the road to stop anyone stopping or parking in our way, while Jazz ran back towards Forks. It wasn't that far cross country and as long as he was back to be seen by the time the patrol car contacted Forks Police Chief to tell him about the accident everything would be fine. No one had witnessed the crash so it might be some time before the car was discovered and Bella found to be missing. The currents were really fierce along this stretch and the bottom of the river thickly clogged with weed so there was every chance she would be noted as missing presumed drowned. It had happened along this stretch of river before.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter Forty Eight

Rose

Everything had gone to plan, Bella was safely away and I was hiding close enough to see the truck and Sue's unconscious body, just waiting for someone to see the crash damage. It was raining now and misty and I just hoped she would be discovered soon or she might be in danger of exposure and we needed her alive as a witness. I heard a car pull up on the top of the bridge and then saw a head peer over followed by a shout of surprise, the truck had finally been found. I took my phone out and rang Jazz,

"Stand by Jazz. The truck's just been seen so the police should be here soon."

"OK, as soon as you see the emergency services turn up you get away from there Rose."

I rang Charlotte next to keep her up to speed,

"Rose? How did it go?"

"Like clockwork. The crash has just been discovered so I'll be heading off soon. Peter played his part like a getaway driver"

"Yeah well he always fancied himself as one I guess. Thanks for the info. I'll be watching out for the van soon."

"Let me know when you pick Bella up."

"Will do"

Charlotte

Now I knew Peter was on his way I sat up watching the road but knowing it would be a while before he got there. My phone went and I picked up thinking it was probably Peter with his ETA.

"Char"

"Is everything OK Peter? Bella was really nervous"

"I've no idea, haven't you heard from her yet?"

"What? She's with you isn't she?"

"No, there was a change of plan. Carlisle turned up, he told me Jasper wanted me to plant a couple of Bella's things along the river bank as extra proof that she'd been washed away, a glove and her I pod. Seemed like over kill to me but then what do I know? Mine is not to reason why, mine is to do and keep my mouth firmly closed."

"So where's Bella?"

"Carlisle is following the plan, driving to you, hasn't he rung in yet?"

"No Peter, where are you?"

"Sitting on the riverbank, wringing wet and waiting for further orders, as Carlisle told me. Has the truck been seen yet?"

"Rose says it'll be reported any minute now, stay there. I'll be in touch again soon."

"Sure, great, as long as I don't fucking dissolve"

I disconnected and sat thinking for a few seconds before hitting the steering wheel in frustration and ringing The Major but it went unanswered and I cursed then rang Peter back.

"Peter I'm not happy. I don't think The Major would have changed the plan and I don't think he'd have left Bella with Carlisle."

"It sounded right at the time, he knew all our plans. What do you want me to do then?"

"I can't raise The Major at the moment so leave. See if you can catch up with the van and get Bella out. I'll keep trying his phone."

It was twenty minutes before I got through, his phone apparently playing up and he wasn't happy about my news."

"Charlotte, What's up?"

"Did you change the plan? Ask Carlisle to take care of Bella?"

"No why? Where is she?"

I groaned,

"Carlisle has her"

"What? How?"

"He told Peter you'd altered the plan. He said you wanted Peter to leave some extra evidence along the river bank. Carlisle took the van, he's got Bella"

"Why? What does he want with Bella?"

"No idea but I sent Peter to chase the van I'm hoping he'll find it soon. If not I don't know where he might be taking her or why."

Jasper

I rang Alice as the only one who might be able to help me.

"Jazz? What's up?"

She sounded wary.

"Where's Carlisle?"

"Carlisle? I don't know, why? What's wrong?"

"Alice I need you to locate him, is he with Esme?"

"No, Esme's with me. Give me a few minutes. I'll ring you back"

I waited impatiently cursing Carlisle, and myself for not being there for Bella. I'd failed her yet again and now she was in Carlisle's hands, but why?"

When my phone went again I snatched it up,

"Alice?"

"No sorry Major its me. Just reporting that I can't locate the van."

"How did you let Carlisle fool you Peter? Why would I leave Bella in his hands?"

"Hey, he knew the plan, every detail. What was I supposed to think?"

"How did he know?"

"Not the faintest fucking idea but I'm planning on asking him as soon as I get my hands on the bastard"

"Keep looking Peter he can't have vanished"

"No, but he's had plenty of time to change his destination. I'll keep looking for now but try to get me something to work with. I'm really sorry Major"

I sat at the house running scenarios through my head, Bella's frightened face staring at me, haunting my thoughts. How did Carlisle know? Who could have told him? Then my phone went once more,

"Alice?"

"Jazz he's going to fly out of the country, I can't see Bella but if he has her then she'll be flying too."

"Where's he going?"

"I don't know Jazz"

"Then why? Why has he taken Bella, Alice? Come on you know something. Someone told Carlisle what we planned...what does Carlisle want Alice?"

There was a significant silence then Alice spoke again but her voice was very quiet,

"I'm so sorry Jazz. He's trying to save Edward"

"Edward? He's dead and gone Alice, I burned him up"

"I know but Carlisle thinks he may be able to save something of Edwards. He thinks Bella might be pregnant and if she is then it will be Edwards baby, his legacy"

"Is she Alice? And did you tell him? Is that how he knew our plans?"

"I don't know Jazz I can't see Bella any more. I've never been able to see her well but now its a complete blank. I felt sorry for him especially after I left with Esme. I didn't expect him to snatch her, just keep an eye on her, see if she was pregnant and maybe try to talk her into keeping it"

"So she could be?"

"Yes, but if she is then she's safe for now, if not what can he do? He won't harm her, not Carlisle. He just wants the baby"

"You keep looking Alice, you find her and you tell me where she is. If Carlisle harms her I will hunt you down and I will kill you...slowly"

I threw the phone down and punched the wall in my frustration, think, where would he take her? Not Italy because the Volturi wouldn't care about Edwards baby, only Bella knowing about them. It would be a death sentence for her and any child she might be carrying. Then I wondered, what about England? He was English by birth after all. I needed a tracker, someone who could find him, but who?

I rang the only person I could think of who might be able to help me find a tracker or maybe even Carlisle himself.

"Major Whitlock, what a surprise. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

I need a tracker, fast"

"You sound worried, what's up?"

"I need to find Carlisle Cullen"

"I thought you were part of his coven"

"I was"

"But you don't know where he is?"

"No."

"You going to tell me why?"

"Not unless you give me a good reason"

"How about I happen to know of a few places where he might be, if he's hiding from his family."

"He's got my mate and I need to find her fast."

"Where are you now?"

"Forks, Washington"

"Meet me in Boston and we'll fly out together. I want to know all about your hunt for the good doctor."

"If you can lead me to her you can ask anything you want"

"You really are desperate aren't you? Will you be alone?"

"No, I'll have Peter and Rose with me."

"Peter I know, Rose? Is she a Cullen?"

"Yes she knows what's going on."

"OK, ring me with details and I'll arrange the flight. It will be good to work with you Major."

I rang Peter next.

"We're going to hunt Carlisle down, you in?"

"Too fucking right Major, any idea where?"

"No but I know a man who can help, we're meeting him in Boston, then flying on. I want Charlotte to stay here with Emmett, Rose comes with us, she has a rapport with Bella, shared experiences."

"I'll meet you at the airport in an hour, Char will book the tickets. I'll speak to Emmett."

"Thanks Peter, by the way it was Alice who told Carlisle about our plans"

"Why? She's a fucking nightmare, I thought she was helping us. So she's next on the list?"

"Maybe, I'm focused on Bella for now"

I put my phone down grateful for Peters help. I knew Bella was getting further away because the ache in my chest was getting stronger, I needed to find her fast and Carlisle was going to have a one on one with the Major, a very angry Major. I drove out of Forks ignoring the speed limit, the way I felt any cop who stopped me was dead but I saw none and arrived at the airport to find Peter waiting with Rose, both eager to find Carlisle's trail.

**Now you didn't really think it would be that easy did you? Jules x**


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter Forty Nine

Charlie

The worsening road conditions worried me, I hated the thought of Bella on the now wet and slippery roads made worse by the driving rain and mist. I rang her cell phone but it was switched off. Then I tried Harry but then remembered he was out with Seth and his cell went straight to voice mail. I rang the house just after lunch but it just went on ringing before the answer machine kicked in. I had the Highway Patrol frequency tuned in and tensed every time I heard a new accident reported but nothing involving a red truck on the road from Seattle to Port Angeles or Forks. Eddy called me through for coffee and as I came back in with it Molly our dispatcher called me,

"Chief you better get in here and listen to this."

I put my coffee down and ran through,

"What?"

"The Highway Patrol is on its way to an accident scene just outside Port Angeles on the bridge, a red pick up truck had been spotted in the water, a female on the bank, it looks like she managed to drag herself out."

"Just one?"

"So far but the cab is under water"

I grabbed my jacket and hat and called Eddy to join me, driving as fast as conditions would allow with siren and lights going, praying that it wasn't Bella's truck while knowing in my heart that it was. The body on the bank, was it Sue or Bella?

We screeched to a halt at the accident scene, waved through by the Highway Patrol boys who I knew. I looked over the bridge parapet and saw Bella's truck, the cab under the water and the paramedics working on a body covered by a waterproof sheet from the rain. Sliding down the rain-sodden bank I called to the nearest Paramedic,

"Who is she?"

"No idea Chief. There's no identification on her and she's unconscious. We found this caught on the truck"

He held up Bella's jacket and I went forward,

"That's my daughters truck and her jacket, What happened?"

"No witnesses but it looks like they were hit head on by the flat-bed that's been abandoned at the side of the road. It's not your daughter here though. She's too old. Do you know who was travelling with her?"

"Yes, Sue Clearwater"

"Harry's wife from the Res?"

"Yeah, she went shopping with Bella this morning. Is there any sign of another body? Could she have been thrown clear, or got out like Sue?"

"We're checking the banks in both directions, nothing so far and the fire crew have checked the cab, its empty except for a purse jammed down the side of the seat."

He pointed to a blue purse that had been opened on another plastic sheet in the front of his car. I saw Bella's student card and drivers licence and fell to my knees. She couldn't be dead, just missing, maybe she hit her head, wandered off, anything but dead.

When I finally got through to Harry he and Seth came straight to the hospital where I was waiting to talk to Sue. The Highway Patrol boys had gone in first but shook their heads when they came out,

"Sorry Charlie, she doesn't remember anything except the air bag hitting her in the face. Must have been when the flat-bed hit them. She's lucky, whiplash, a broken nose, and two black eyes. She doesn't remember getting out of the truck or seeing Bella."

I went in with Harry and watched as he sank down into the chair and took his wife's hand in his tenderly. She tried to smile at him but you could see it hurt too much then her eyes flickered to me,

"Bella?"

Her voice was strained and low but I heard and shook my head.

"No sign of her anywhere. Did you see the guy who hit you? Bella get out? Anything?"

She bit her lip and mouthed no. It wasn't fair to hound her so I touched Harry on the shoulder and left them catching up with my fellow officers as the nurse handed them coffee.

"I'm sorry Charlie, still no sign of your daughter and the rivers really high. They've still got officers out there with torches and lanterns but visibility is shit. That part of the river's swallowed a few bodies, I just hope we can find Bella."

I nodded unable to speak, I just got my daughter back and now this, should I tell the Cullen boy? I pulled out my cell phone and rang the Cullen house.

"Cullen residence"

"Jasper?"

"No its his brother Emmett, you just missed him. He left the house about half an hour ago. Can I help?"

"Its Chief Swan here"

"Would you like to leave a message? Only he's gone to visit friends and I don't know when he'll be back."

"Could you tell him that Bella is missing"

"Missing? Hey she's not with him, I saw him go and he was definitely alone."

"I know, her truck went into the river and there's no sign of her."

"Shit! You want some help looking? I can try calling him but I know he'll probably be in the air by now, he's flying."

"Thanks for the offer but there's half the town out looking now. If we find her I'll get word to you. I know he and Bella were "close" so I thought he should know"

"Yeah well, were close, but he did as you asked and stayed away."

"Yes I know. If you speak to him let him know will you."

"Sure, good luck finding her, I liked Bella."

"Thanks"

Emmett

So far so good, although the plan had been for Jazz to be here to speak to Charlie, still once he heard about Carlisle he high tailed it out. I rang his cell which was on voice mail and left him a message telling him the state of play with Charlie. My work here was now done and I could go join Charlotte and wait, wait to hear if Bella really was lost. When I got hold of Charlotte she told me they were following Carlisle's trail to London, England. Poor kid was being dragged all round the country by Edward now round the world by Carlisle. I wanted a few minutes with my "dad", Bella was special and she deserved our help not to become some pawn in a power game or whatever this latest shit was about.

Charlie

Eddy took me home at daybreak, I was all in and there was still no sign of Bella, or a body. The river was now in flood so that made searching not only difficult but dangerous too. Sue had nothing to add to what she'd told us last night, the only thing she remembered was the air bag going off and then being on the bank cold and soaking wet with a paramedic kneeling over her. Bella had seemed fine if a little reserved and they'd had a nice morning shopping followed by lunch and they'd headed back at about 2pm, the rain and mist getting heavier as they got closer to home. There had been an appeal on TV and radio for any witnesses but so far no luck. Usually that road was busy but between 2 and 4 in the afternoon was the slow time so it would have been lucky if there had been any witnesses. The crash hadn't been seen and reported until 4.30 so the truck could have been in the water more than an hour.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter Fifty

Jasper

We flew to Boston, Peter cursing his own stupidity in believing Carlisle and Rose just plain furious. All I could think of was that I'd failed her, Bella was alone with Carlisle and probably terrified. We waited in the arrivals for our best hope of finding Carlisle quickly, looking around for the familiar was then I heard the quiet voice behind me,

Well Major its been too long. Carlisle's being a naughty boy by the sound of things, Peter"

Peter acknowledged him with a nod and he turned to Rosalie taking her hand and kissing it,

"You must be the beautiful Rosalie. I'm pleased to meet you, Darius here at your service."

I rolled my eyes, he always did have a way with the ladies!

"Right then folks, as it's an emergency I thought I'd splash out and book us first class. The plane leaves in three hours."

"Where are we going Darius?"

"London to start with, I heard through the grape-vine after I spoke to you, it seems Carlisle was headed for Italy, which I have to say surprised me, but then he had a change of heart and arranged for a private jet. The flight plan said London but he's quite likely to have changed it mid-air, whether it's really England he's going to or Europe I won't be able to tell you until I hear from my friend who dabbles in computer hacking and is checking, if they filed a change of flight plan we'll know soon enough."

We found a quiet spot in the departure lounge and Darius turned to me,

"Right Major, spill the beans as they say. Who is your mystery mate and why does Carlisle have her? You tell me something and I'll tell you something, sounds fair doesn't it?"

"My mate is a human girl who was raped by Edward Cullen."

"You killed him of course?"

"Yes slowly."

"So is it tit for tat?"

"No. Carlisle thinks she might be pregnant with Edward's child and if she is he intends to hold her until the baby arrives, Edward's legacy."

"I see, a human girl you say? Well its novel I'll give you that much. She must know about our world, why haven't the Volturi stepped in? For that matter why haven't you changed her? Solve everything with one bite. I know you can."

"She hasn't had time to work out what she wants and she's too traumatised at the moment."

He nodded thoughtfully then looked at Rose,

"I guess you've been helping her, I give the Cullens their due, they live side by side with the humans and even care about them."

"So what can you tell us?"

"Well I hear things as you know..."

His phone went at this point and he stopped talking to answer it.

"Yes?"

"The plane hadn't changed it's flight plan that I could see so far but there's a server down so it could be a while before I can verify it for sure"

"Good, keep monitoring it. I quite expect there to have been a change at some point."

He put the phone away and continued,

"Still checking, anyway as I was saying I hear things. One thing I heard was that Esme and Carlisle had gone their separate ways, which seems to be born out by my next piece of news, Esme and Alice are in Germany and they are together, as in a couple. It seems they've been waiting for an opportunity to move on for some time and Carlisle finally furnished them with the means."

Bella

Once I was inside the van it took off so fast I almost lost my balance, luckily there was a strap to grab hold of. The back was illuminated by a battery operated lantern and there was a pile of blankets for me to sit on. In one corner was a cool box which when I looked I saw contained drinks and sandwiches, chips, and cookies. Well, I wouldn't go hungry or thirsty, I just hoped I wouldn't be in the back too long because the movement was making me feel travel sick. I curled up on the blankets and closed my eyes hoping time would go faster if I could doze.

When the van stopped I was relieved, the jolting in the back had made me really travel sick and I badly needed some fresh air. I expected to see Peter grinning in at me so was shocked when Carlisle stood there smiling and offered his hand to me,

"Come on Bella you must be ready to stretch your legs. Sorry you've been in there so long but we wanted to get you a good distance away. There's been a slight change of plans, we're flying out."

"Flying? Where? Why did Jasper change things?"

"He was concerned about the Volturi finding out I think. He'll be joining us along with the others as soon as he sees everything went to plan"

"Can I speak to him?"

"Later, we have a plane to catch and were running late. This way Bella"

He took my arm gently and although I cringed I steeled myself to accept his help, my legs were still wobbly and I still felt sick. As we walked through the airport to a small desk at the back I looked around, it was really busy and I didn't see any of the others, was that a good sign?

We went through a set of sliding doors and into a very comfortable looking lounge and smelling the coffee thought it might just settle my stomach. Carlisle seeing the object of my glance smiled,

"Get yourself a coffee Bella while I book us in, it will be a few minutes before we have to leave."

It was like no airport departure lounge I'd ever experienced and I sat in an overstuffed armchair to drink the freshly made coffee. It soothed my stomach and I started to feel more human again especially as we were the only people in the room then he came back over to me.

"Ready?"

I put my cup down and stood up feeling that my legs would now support me so I shunned his proffered arm.

"Where are we going Carlisle? The Cascades?"

He laughed,

"No Bella. A little further than that. I'll explain everything once we're airborne"

I followed him out to a strip where a sleek looking jet waited.

"We're flying in that? Wow, no expense spared."

He laughed and followed me up the steps into the plane where a steward waited to take the jacket I'd found in the back of the van.

"Please sit down and strap in, we'll be taking off very shortly."

I sat down by a window eager to see the take off and I wasn't kept waiting long. The jet took off soon after and climbed rapidly above the clouds.

Once the seatbelt light went off the steward reappeared with a pot of coffee and some sandwiches,

"Dinner will be served in an hour but I thought you might be a little hungry."

I thanked him and took a couple of the beautifully cut sandwiches with their salad garnish. The coffee like that in the departure lounge was perfect and I started to relax then Carlisle came over.

"How are you feeling Bella?

"Fine thank you. Can you tell me where we're going now?"

"Of course. We're going to England."

"England? Why so far?"

"I have a rather nice property there that will be ideal as a hideaway for you, just until everything dies down."

"Oh, I've never been to England."

"Then I'll have to give you a guided tour of some interesting places. It was my country of birth after all."

"Oh right. Where is your house?"

"Well I have two actually, one in Cumbria, the other in Cornwall, and an apartment in Scotland."

"Which one are we going to?"

"Cornwall, its more peaceful. The one in Scotland is in the city. This is on Bodmin Moor, the scenery is breathtaking and the history fascinating."

"How long will it be before Jasper and Rose join us?"

"Not long, a few days I think but don't worry you are in good hands. I will look after you for my son"

I thought his words a little odd, he'd never referred to Jasper in that way before but I guess I was still suspicious and jumpy.

Jasper

Darius explained more as we flew,

"I happen to know Carlisle has several properties in Britain, which one he's using I don't yet know although I doubt it will be the one in Scotland just because it's in the city, too many people around. My guess is either Cornwall, that's isolated or Cumbria, again isolated."

"He might need medical supplies if she is pregnant."

"Still could be either. I happen to know he does work at both nearby hospitals on occasion"

"Yeah I remember him going to England for a few weeks on occasion, joking it was a busman's holiday. But your friend will be able to tell us which one?"

"Yes, when he can get into the right program we'll know."

"How easy will it be to get to these places?"

"I've already hired cars at both possibilities, just to be on the safe side, but for our purposes Cornwall would be better, there are plenty of hiding places and good cover on the Moors. The house itself sits on a ridge but there are standing stones nearby which obscure his view beyond."

"Let's hope for Cornwall then."


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter Fifty One

Bella

When we landed I asked if I could speak to Jasper but Carlisle said he was already in the air, things had gone so smoothly, so with a sigh of relief I slid into the passenger seat of the car Carlisle had rented. It was very much like his own Mercedes, even to the tinted windows which was just as well as the sun was shining as we set off.

"Where are we now?"

"St Just. Very close to Lands End as it happens. Perhaps I'll get the chance to show you it but for now we need to get on our way"

I sat looking at the scenery which became more rugged and stunning as we went further on. I saw hills ahead,

"Is that Bodmin Moor?"

"Yes, but I thought you might like to stop and eat Bella. This will be a treat for you. We'll stop at Jamaica Inn."

"As in the book?"

"Just the same."

It didn't look much from the outside, small and almost isolated from the village, but inside it was like stepping back in time and I gasped.

"Its wonderful"

There was a huge log fire and I sat beside it warming my hands while Carlisle ordered drinks at the bar and brought over a menu for me. Smiling I chose a Cornish pasty and chips, which Carlisle told me were fries. While we waited I looked around at the old features and tried to imagine what it was like hundreds of years ago when the smugglers used it. The meal was wonderful and Carlisle took me round the museum too which was full of things associated with smuggling and Daphne Du Maurier who wrote the book named after the Inn. By the time we left for the last leg of our journey I was feeling much more relaxed in his company although I missed Jasper and wished it were he sharing this trip with me.

We went along narrow winding lanes with tall hedges and he stopped once more to show me the ancient well in St Cleer, in its old stone building. I read the information on a board close by and had to smile to myself, people were immersed in a pool close by because it was thought the well water could cure the insane. It would have been just the place for Edward! Thinking of him set my pulse racing and the bile rising in my throat and I walked away to sit on the wall and look across to the Caradon Moor which joined Bodmin Moor, somewhere up there was Carlisle's house and I wanted to get there, I was shattered from all the travelling and stress.

As we climbed higher onto the Moor it started to drizzle and a mist came down giving everything an air of mystery. Sheep and horses appeared suddenly through the thickening blanket of fog crossing the roads and when we finally stopped it was raining and I couldn't see the house properly. It looked like it was a large granite building, quite gloomy and inside was cold, my breath fogging as we entered,

"I'm sorry there's no fire Bella but I'll soon warm the place for you."

He lit a fire very quickly and I went to sit beside it in an armchair as he brought things in from the car. The crackling logs and warmth from the flames lulled me to sleep but my dreams were of Edward and the terrible things he had done to me and I woke in a cold sweat, feeling sick again.

"Carlisle, where's the bathroom?"

He didn't answer my call so I got up and went to hunt for it finding an old-fashioned bathroom on the upper floor which was still very cold despite fires being lit in the bedrooms. Looking out of the window I saw the rain was like a constant sheet of water now and finding nothing up here but half empty rooms I went back down the stairs almost tripping on the threadbare carpet.

"Be careful Bella."

Carlisle was behind me and took my arm causing me to shudder,

"Please don't touch me Carlisle"

He dropped his hand.

"Of course Bella I'm very sorry, you must be careful though, you could hurt yourself if you fell and I'm the only doctor for miles"

He smiled at his joke but it didn't sound funny to me, in fact I was becoming nervous. I didn't like this gloomy cold house or being here alone with Carlisle. The way he looked at me made me nervous, it was with a strange longing and my stomach churned again.

"When will the others get here?"

"Not long Bella, just try to relax, you shouldn't get worked up, it's not good for you."

His words puzzled me but I went back into the sitting room, back to the chair near the fire and curled up once more but I couldn't relax, I felt there was something wrong. Why hadn't I heard from Jasper or Rose? Thinking of them made the longing worse, I was uncomfortable and nervous here with Carlisle. Why wasn't Esme with him? He must have known I would feel better with a woman around after what had happened to me.

I brushed a tear away as he came in with hot soup and rolls,

"There you go Bella, you'll feel better when you've eaten."

"I want to speak to Jasper please."

"He's still in the air Bella"

"Well Emmett or Charlotte, anyone. I want to speak to someone Carlisle"

He smiled and handed me the tray.

"Eat first Bella, then we'll talk."

I didn't like the sound of that but the soup smelled good and I was soon eating hungrily.

When I finished Carlisle took the tray away and then came back in, kneeling in front of me and taking my hands in his. I tried to break free but he held on,

"Carlisle please. You're frightening me"

"Bella, I need you to listen to me very carefully"

Again I tried to break free but all I succeeded in doing was hurting my wrists.

"Bella, stop struggling and listen to me."

I tried to keep very still but I was trembling like a leaf in a gale.

"There is a chance, a very good chance, that you might be carrying Edward's child. It will be his legacy, I forgive you for his death but if you can give me his heir it will mean a lot"

I looked at him in mounting horror,

"A baby? Edward's baby? I'd rather die Carlisle"

He shook his head,

"You don't understand Bella. It will be a miracle, a part human part vampire baby and part of Edward will still survive."

"No Carlisle. No way. You help me."

"I will Bella. I'll look after you and the baby, you will both have the best care."

"NO. No. Where's Jasper?"

"I have no idea Bella"

"You weren't helping him at all were you? How did you know where I'd be? Did Alice tell you?"

He just smiled and then pulled me up from the chair,

"Come on Bella you need to rest, keep calm, and everything will be fine."

He walked me upstairs to the room with the fire in it and shut the door firmly,

"Sleep Bella. I'll get your dinner ready for when you wake up. If you need anything use the bell beside the bed"

I looked over to see a bell pull by the bed and sank to my knees shaking with fear and revulsion. The thought of Edward's baby growing inside me made me feel sick but when I tried to go to the bathroom I found the door was locked. Looking round wildly I saw another door and pulled it open to find a small room with a toilet and washbasin in it. Lifting the lid I threw up until my stomach was empty. When the spasms stopped I went back into the bedroom one hand on my stomach. I couldn't be pregnant, I wouldn't give birth to that monster's child if I had to kill myself. The only crumb of comfort was he'd said "may be" not that I definitely was.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter Fifty Two

Bella

I cried myself to sleep, realizing my nightmare wasn't over yet and maybe never would be. When Carlisle came back up some hours later he looked concerned to see me curled in a ball on the floor in a corner.

"Bella, what's the matter? You'll get cold over there"

He tried to pick me up but I struggled wildly, pulling away from him until he got annoyed and picked me up, carrying me to the fire and sitting me in the chair before bringing over a small table with a tray of food on it,

"Now stop this silliness and eat"

I shook my head looking into the flames,

"Bella you have to eat."

"No Carlisle I don't. I don't have to do anything unless you force me and if you force me I might lose this precious baby you're too eager to get your hands on."

"Bella its all I have left of Edward, my son. Surely you'll give me this one small consolation"

"No Carlisle."

He lifted my chin and turned my head until I looked into his golden eyes,

"Bella if you force me to I'll restrain you and drip feed you, but I will have this baby."

I felt my own anger and frustration explode inside me and I screamed in his face. He flew backwards and I curled up into a ball again but watching him from the corner of my eye.

He got up and approached me again,

"I'm sorry you're going to be difficult Bella. This could have been a pleasant experience for both of us but you're spoiling it."

He reached out his hand and I hissed at him, a sound I didn't realize I could make and he drew back shaking his head,

"OK, we'll do it your way."

He went out locking the door behind him and I curled up even tighter, not only my body but my mind shaking too. This was too awful to be real. I needed Jasper, where was he? Where were Rose and Peter? I needed them. The tears started to fall in earnest now and I rocked as Jasper had rocked me pretending I was in his arms once more.

When Carlisle came back he had a drip holder and a tray which smelled of hospitals. If he thought he was getting near me with a cannulae he was very much mistaken, I would fight him to the bitter end. As he approached me warily but calmly smiling he reminded me of Edward and I hissed again but this time something else happened. He stopped dead as if hitting an invisible wall, unable to get any closer. I locked eyes with him and he was first to look away. He tried again but he couldn't get any closer. I worried that if I moved or spoke the spell would be broken and he would be able to reach me. Instead I thought about Jasper, focusing in to remember his voice, the feel of his lips on my forehead. He would come as he had before, all I had to do was wait patiently.

Carlisle

I had no idea what had happened but somehow Bella was keeping me from reaching her. I tried several times and we locked eyes but I couldn't break through, she stayed curled up on the chair just staring at me with a strange light in her eyes. I decided in the end to leave her alone for a while, she would need to sleep and I could set up the drip and keep her lightly sedated until I knew for sure one way or the other., I still had high hopes that she might be pregnant, if so it should start showing soon. I couldn't examine her and if the baby were more vampire than human there may not be a heartbeat. She'd need to eat and drink too so she'd have to let me through eventually, I was confident. I went back downstairs to check I still had a contact at the hospital in Truro. For some things I could use the small hospital in nearby Liskeard but it was very limited and I had no idea how much intervention would be necessary to bring Edwards child into the world. She had to be carrying his child, he couldn't just be gone, as if he'd never existed, that just wasn't right.

Jasper

The flight was taking too long, Bella was alone with Carlisle and she must be terrified, plus if she was pregnant she'd be horrified. I needed to get to her, she'd be relying on me. Darius and Peter sat talking while Rose watched me for a while then called me to sit beside her,

"Jazz what are you going to do if she is pregnant?"

I looked at her, puzzled,

"Do? Get her back, she needs me Rose and I need her"

"I know that Jazz but what about the baby? If there is one"

"It's a part of Bella. If she wants to keep it then I can live with that. I just wish it had been mine. It's not her fault though, or the baby's"

She nodded,

"You're a good man Jazz. We'll be landing soon and you'll find her"

I nodded as Darius phone rang.

"Major, he diverted to St Just. So I was right, he's gone to the house in Cornwall. I'll speak to the pilot, change our destination too."

When we finally landed after a delay because of the weather I was on the ground first,

"Peter, get transport. Darius you know where the house is?"

"Yeah, although its been a while."

"Can you get me there?"

I know I was snapping at him but he just raised an eyebrow at my tone.

"Yes I can get you there but it's not going to be a fast drive in this weather, the fog's getting thicker."

"Would we be better off on foot?"

"Not at first but when we get closer maybe. Don't forget your human is going to need transport out and shelter."

I nodded rubbing my chest where the pain had been replaced by a strange heat pulling at my insides.

Peter came back with an SUV and we set off, Peter driving and Darius directing him, the narrow winding lanes slowed us down and the odd drivers who seemed to use the center of the road as the only lane caused more than a few near misses, Peter's language getting more and more colorful.

"Fuck, you'd think they were all blind here. Get over ass hole"

Once night fell it got easier if only because we had prior warning of oncoming traffic by their lights but the fog continued to thicken and eventually Peter pulled over under a thicket of trees.

"That's it Major. I can't even see the fucking road any more, we're gonna hit something if I go on. I think it would be quicker on foot if Darius' confident he can get us there.

I looked at Darius who nodded,

"I can do it Major"

We set off into the darkness and the fog hoping Darius was as confident as he sounded.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter Fifty Three

Carlisle

I went back up a few hours later to find Bella hadn't moved since I left her earlier. Her eyes stared at me like a rabbit in headlights, she was petrified but she didn't stir.

"Bella, you need to eat and drink. Its been hours now, come on be sensible"

I waited but she didn't answer me so I moved forward only to be stopped even further from her by the same invisible force field that had stopped me before. Worried she was going to starve herself and the baby if there was one I left a tray of food as close as I could get.

"I'll leave it here Bella. You must eat, you'll make yourself ill if not."

Her eyes flickered to the tray once then back to me but still she didn't speak or move and I went out now genuinely worried about her. Was this stupid human stubbornness? Where did the force field come from? That certainly wasn't a human trait. I waited outside the door hoping to hear her move, the dishes clink, anything to tell me she was eating but there was absolute silence in the room, it sounded empty and as I listened I heard her heartbeat steady and slow but more than that, only one heartbeat so if she was pregnant the child was certainly more vampire than human. I would wait a few more weeks before giving up the last hope I had of salvaging something of Edward.

As I went downstairs my phone rang and I pulled it out absently trying to think of a way of getting through to Bella.

"Dr Cullen"

"Carlisle you lose. You need to get out now or you are a dead man"

The connection dropped and I looked at it. Did Alice mean that Bella wasn't pregnant or that Jasper and the others were closing in on me? I couldn't ask her, I tried ringing back but the phone had been switched off. I had to decide what to do, should I wait as planned? Should I leave now and watch from a safe distance? If Jasper and his friends didn't turn up I could go back, it wasn't as if I could do anything now, she wouldn't let me.

I stared out into the fog, remembering my son, his smile, his talent on the piano, his dreams of a future with the girl he fell in love with. In fairness I couldn't blame Bella for what had happened to Edward much as I wanted to...nor Jasper either. It wasn't his fault he fell in love with Bella too and she seemed to reciprocate. Though why she should be drawn to Jasper rather than Edward I had no idea, love didn't seem to have any reasoning, it just happened, and no one knew why or how. I had thought Esme loved me but over the years I saw her looking for more than I could give her. She wanted all of me but she had been beaten to that by my first changeling, my Edward would always hold the very centre of my being.

When Alice arrived with Jasper she explained to me one night that they were no more than a stop-gap for each other. I wonder now if she was warning me in her own way that things were going to change. It crept up on me slowly, the knowledge that Esme and Alice were more than just friends. It suited me because it gave me more time for Edward and he was extremely jealous of my time. I suppose by the time I realized this was all wrong it was too late, I'd lost not only Edward but Esme too. My life was a mess, but if Bella could give me Edwards child I could start over and avoid making the same mistakes again but time was short, I needed to know one way or the other.

Peter

We followed Darius form as it disappeared and reappeared in the fog, sometimes shadowed by a horse or some sheep and I half expected The Major to stop and feed knowing he would need all his strength for Bella when we found her. Instead he just carried on going, rubbing his chest but never faltering. Darius stopped suddenly and I almost crashed into him about to curse when he waved me to silence and crouched down so we joined him,

"We're nearly there"

"About fucking time, we've been walking for hours in this fog."

"Shut up Peter., How much further?"

Darius closed his eyes for a few seconds.

"About five miles"

"Then why am I crouching in a wet fucking field among the sheep?"

"I thought you enjoyed all this commando shit?"

"Not in the middle of a muddy field with fog dripping down my neck Darius, no"

"Enough"

The Major was losing patience, I guess we'd forgotten why we were here for a minute but he hadn't and Rose took his hand to calm him. She had said nothing since we started walking but I could see on her face the determination to find Bella.

Jasper

I was being drawn on by the heat in my chest, a terrible heat and longing, there was something wrong, Bella needed me but I couldn't go any faster. This damn fog was slowing us down frustratingly and I pushed Darius faster. Peter had gone quiet and I knew I'd been unfair on him, he had never slowed us down and he was always there for me, the crazy thing was that he never complained whatever I asked of him.

"Darius?"

"Not long now Major. We need to keep the noise down"

We went on in silence the damn fog swirling around, hiding ditches and rocks that tripped us up, Peter cursing silently as he picked himself up yet again dripping sticky mud and trying to wipe it off his hands and face. The house loomed out of the fog, grey and silent, and we listened for any signs of life. I heard it, the single human heart beat, Bella's heart, she was alive and I felt a huge sense of relief. Had I really expected her to be alive? There was only one heart beat though, did that mean she wasn't pregnant or did the baby not have one, like its father? Whatever the outcome I would still love my Bella and look after her and any child she might have. I needed her. I'd missed her presence so much, I needed to feel her in my arms again.

"Major?"

Darius looked at me.

"I don't get any sense that Carlisle is here. Would he have left her?"

I couldn't believe that after all he'd been through to get her here he would leave her, where was he?

"I'm going in"

Peter grabbed my arm.

"We're going in Major. Darius and I will take the back, you go in the front. Anyone sees anything, shout."

Darius nodded and followed Peter round the back of the house disappearing in the fog before they reached the walls of the house. I counted to three and Rose and I moved forward slowly, the front door an old weathered wooden one was shut but not locked and I pushed it open slowly listening for any movement. Inside it was gloomy, a long narrow hall with a single light bulb illuminating it dimly. There was the sound of a fire in one room and I looked in, it was a sitting room but the fire was almost out. The sound I'd heard was the burned logs settling to ash. The room was cool but not cold. Rose and I started up the stairs looking down as the others joined us, Peter shaking his head, no Carlisle at the back either. So if he was here he was upstairs. Darius and he waited at the bottom, eyes flickering from front to back, watching our rear while Rose and I continued up to the top floor.

The heart beat was closer now, Bella was up here somewhere and I looked at the closed doors facing us. The ache in my chest was getting worse and that worried me, I should be feeling better the closer I got to her not worse. Something was, or had, happened and Bella seemed to be getting further from me, her mind, the connection was weakening with every passing minute. Rose followed me as I touched the palm of my hand to each door in turn feeling the pull at the third so motioning Rose to be ready I turned the knob slowly and opened the door confused by what I saw inside.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter Fifty Four

Carlisle

I knew Jasper and his friends would hunt us down but I hoped we would be safe here long enough to be sure Bella was pregnant but now I was in trouble. I couldn't get close to Bella who no longer responded to me, food I brought up, or sounds, but the invisible wall she had erected held firm keeping me from touching her. This wasn't going to work, I couldn't move her and we couldn't stay here, it was far too dangerous. I would try once more but if I couldn't get close to her I would have to leave. Hopefully he would find her before she starved herself to death and I could watch from a distance for any signs that Edwards child existed. If it did I would find a way of taking it from her. It should be brought up by me, I was Edwards creator and the baby was mine by rights. I would bring it up to know its father for the gentle and sensitive soul he had been before Bella enticed him away from me. If I could be sure she wasn't pregnant I would set fire to the house and let her burn, a foretaste of the fires of hell she would endure for all eternity for what she turned my boy into, but I couldn't risk killing the baby, not even for revenge.

I went back into the room but she hadn't moved or touched the tray I'd left for her.

"Bella, you're going to make yourself sick if you continue to be stubborn. Jasper will never find you in time to save your life and you owe it to Edward to look after yourself and his baby. I want to examine you, it won't take long but it is important so I need you to let me get close Bella."

I moved forward very slowly watching her face, her eyes were closed and I wondered if she had fallen asleep at last. It was like moving through treacle, the air was thick and heavy and I wondered if she was causing this, if it was the invisible wall I'd felt earlier which was slowly dissolving as she fell asleep. I was almost close enough to touch her when her eyes snapped open.

Bella

I was so tired but I knew if I fell asleep Carlisle might be able to get to me and there was no way I was going to allow him anywhere near me. The thought of his hands on me sickened almost as much as the thought of Edward's baby growing inside me. I started to doze then felt a tugging deep in my brain and knew he was getting close to me. As I opened my eyes I saw him, hand outstretched a few inches from my chair and I panicked. I have no idea what happened next, I felt a surge of something inside my head and suddenly he flew backwards as if thrown through the air, bouncing off the far wall he was spun round and lifted bodily into the air, landing with a terrible crunch in the fireplace, his head among the logs which were still smouldering. As he screamed I closed my eyes and hugged myself closer retreating into the peace and tranquillity of my memories, seeing Jasper as he walked through the door for the first time and my heart beat faster. Here I could forget the terrible things I had experienced and I never wanted to come back, not to the horrors of my recent past.

Rose

As we walked into the room I smelled burned vampire flesh and looked over Jaspers shoulder to see Carlisle, or what was left of him, still smouldering on the floor of the room, only his lower torso and legs remained, his upper torso and head a heap of ashes piled on the wooden floor by the hearth. Curled up in the armchair was Bella, her arms wrapped tightly round her chest and her eyes closed. She could have been asleep she looked so peaceful with a smile on her lips but her sunken eyes and pallid cheeks told of the ordeal she had been through. How had Carlisle come to fall into the fire? Had someone else been in the room? I couldn't smell another scent but Bella wasn't capable of overpowering him, not a fully grown male vampire! There was a strange atmosphere in the room too, as if the air had a density way above normal. It was like wading through a fast setting jelly and as Jasper got close to the chair Bella sat in he struggled, unable to get close enough to touch her.

Jasper

Something stopped me getting close enough to touch Bella although I could feel her pain and terror, yet also an inner peace. Something had happened forcing her to retreat from the outside world. Carlisle hadn't produced this force so who had? Who was stopping me from reaching my mate? I turned to look at Rose who had followed me in.

"Jazz is she hurt?"

"Not physically as far as I can see, why?"

"Well whoever did this to Carlisle, why did they leave Bella unharmed?"

I shook my head and tried once more to reach a hand out to touch her still and silent form but the force stopped me again and I cursed.

"What the fuck went on here? Shit!"

Peter and Darius had obviously checked out the house and now joined us. I heard Rose talking to them but ignored the words. Instead I called Bella's name very quietly, looking for some kind of reaction but there was none.

Peter

It was like a horror film, the smouldering headless body still twitching slightly, the traumatized girl curled up protectively in the chair apparently lost to the world and the strange atmosphere. I glanced at Darius and we picked up Carlisle's body carrying it, wrapped up in the rug nearby, to the fire downstairs to dispose of. Who ever had tried to kill him had made sure he couldn't recover from his injuries. We stood and watched as the rest of his body burned away,

"Any ideas Darius?"

He looked at the ceiling and shook his head,

"No Peter but there's something very strange going on. I don't smell any other scent in the house do you?"

"No just Bella and Carlisle."

"Then it follows that either one or the other caused this"

"Well I very much doubt Carlisle threw himself into the fire and Bella certainly didn't overpower him and throw him in so I'm open to any suggestion you might have."

"Well I might just have one. I think Bella was responsible for Carlisle's death, I think she has some kind of power and Carlisle drove her to the edge and over. She was protecting herself."

"So what are you saying? That she's a fucking ninja or something?"

"I don't think its a physical thing. I saw something like it once before, a young boy who was attacked by a vampire I was travelling with. When he attacked it seemed like an invisible force picked my companion up and threw him yards away. Every time he tried to get close he was tossed away. In the end he gave up and the boy ran away. It didn't matter much, no one would have believed him anyway. Maybe Bella has the same kind of power."

"This kid though, he wasn't unconscious was he?"

"No, I'll grant you it's not exactly the same but it is a theory. Do you have a better one?"

"Not excluding aliens no, but what do we do now? If she doesn't wake up and The Major can't get to her we could be stuck in this fucking place forever."

After checking outside again just to make sure there was no one else around we went back upstairs just as Rose came out of the bedroom and shut the door.

"So, she come round yet?"

She shook her head,

"No, but I thought Jazz might stand a better chance of getting through to her if we leave them alone. I'm going hunting, you want to join me?"

"Cornish mutton? I don't think so. Mind you we might find the odd ass hole wandering around in this fog. I tell you what, you and Darius go I'll stay here just in case anyone else turns up, like the little green man who owns this force field."

They went off and I slid down the door to sit on the floor trying to make sense of all this, how one girl could cause so much havoc in our world without even trying. I guess that if anyone was a fit mate for The Major it would be someone like Bella, she was a walking danger magnet and not many vampires could have kept her safe through all this shit. I just hoped he could get through to her.


	55. Chapter 55

**Just wanted to apologize for the errors in the last chapter. I wrote two versions, one using Garrett one using Darius and I posted the wrong one. Please forgive me. Jules x **

Chapter Fifty Five

Jasper

I got as close as I could which was frustratingly, tantalizingly, close but not close enough so I sat down and started talking to her very quietly, hoping the sound of my voice if not the words would get through. At the same time I was projecting my love and comfort to her although whether that was getting through I had no more idea.

"Bella, can you hear me darlin'? I sure hope you can because I need you to listen carefully. There's only me here and I need you to come back to me, I miss you. You're safe now, Carlisle and Edward are both dead. Bella please show me you can hear me, anything, just a sign that you hear my voice. I know you're scared and confused but let me help you. Come back to me baby, I need you"

I watched closely but she gave no sign of hearing or understanding me and the air was just as thick, resisting my attempt to touch her with my hand.

I sat like this for two hours repeating the same words over and over, hoping some might be getting through but feeling more and more helpless as I got no response.

"Bella I'm so sorry I failed you. I know I don't deserve another chance but I'm begging you to give me one in any case. I don't think I can go on without you so if you won't come back to me then I'll join you, we'll leave the world together. I need you Bella, this pain in my chest scares me because it's telling me you're still retreating into another world and I need you in this one with me or I need to join you in yours. Bella, I love you, please don't leave me darlin', please"

I know I sounded desperate, pleading with her but it was true, every word. If she wouldn't come back to me then I would find a way to join her.

"Bella please come back to me or help me find you, I need to be with you Bella, I need to see you look at me, hear your voice, even if all you do is curse me for allowing you to be put in danger again. Just don't leave me like this"

My vision was clouded by the venom that welled up in them and I knew if it were possible I would be crying my pain and helplessness.

As I bowed my head, cursing my hopeless attempts to reach her, I felt a shift, as if there were an eddy in the air, the slightest movement disturbing the atmosphere and looked up. Bella's right hand was no longer wrapped tightly around her but lay on the arm of the chair searching for something. I tried to touch it with my own but the air was still too thick for me to push through.

"Bella, open your eyes, come back to me, please."

She reacted to my voice this time, not opening her eyes but stretching her hand out further and again the air rippled, my fingers getting closer to hers.

"That's it Bella, come back, let me come to you. Let me help you darlin'"

This time our fingers touched, the air getting thinner, then her hand moved to grab hold of mine tightly and her lips formed my name.

"Bella its me, Jasper. I've come to take you home. Open your eyes, you're safe now"

The feel of her hand in mine was balm to my aching chest, I could breath a little easier and then suddenly the air was normal and Bella opened her eyes to look at me.

"You came?"

"Of course. I love you, how could I stay away?"

She took a deep breath and tried to get up but fell forward and I caught her, pulling her close and hugging her as if I would never let her go again. This time I had her safe in my arms and I wouldn't be leaving her side ever again. Her head lay on my shoulder, her arms around me, and she was shaking, hot tears falling on my shoulder soaking through the material of my shirt and burning the flesh below. I knew I was holding her too tightly and tried, mostly unsuccessfully, to ease my grip then I heard voices, the others were waiting outside on the landing. I knew Bella had heard them because she stiffened and I whispered in her ear,

"Its OK Bella it's just Rose, Peter, and our friend Darius, they came with me to find you. None of them will hurt you Bella. I'll never let anyone hurt you again."

She relaxed at my words and I picked her up in my arms and carried her from the room. Rose smiled and spoke softly to her touching her cheek with the back of her hand. Bella flinched then opened her eyes again and saw Rose, her smile was tentative but Rose smiled and nodded

"We've got you Bella, you'll be safe now. Don't worry, you just relax in Jasper's arms. You'll be safe there"

It was raining heavily outside but the fog was lifting, we needed to get Bella away from here but she was too fragile to take her out in this weather then Peter came in with a set of car keys. Darius and I thought we might be able to drive right to the house now, the car's covered in mud and sheep shit but its warm and dry inside. I left the heater running. Shall we get the hell out of here?"

Rose took her jacket and held it over Bella as we walked out to the car, it was indeed warm and dry inside and I pulled her onto my lap while Rose sat by our side holding Bella's hand. Peter and Darius tossed a coin for the keys and Peter won so Darius navigated us back down the Moor and into the nearest town, Liskeard.

"Find a hotel or something Peter"

He pulled up a little later at a Premier Inn and booked two rooms for a couple of nights which would give Bella time to rest and get her strength back, it didn't look as if she'd eaten for a while.

Once inside our room Rose ran a bath for Bella and I gave her reluctantly into Roses care stationing myself outside the bathroom door listening to my sister's quiet reassuring voice as she helped Bella undress and get into the tub.

"Warm enough?"

Bella's words were a mumble but I heard Rose washing her hair then a sudden exclamation and I smelled blood.

"Rose? What's happening? Is Bella OK?"

"Its fine Jazz. I'll explain in a few minutes. Bella's OK though."

I wasn't happy, if Bella had cut herself she was in danger with Rose so close and I had to resist the urge to rush in.

Rose came out a few seconds later smiling,

"Bella's fine, in fact better than fine. She just had some good news. If you just stay there in case she needs any help I have to go downstairs for a minute."

I was totally confused but nodded sitting down beside the door listening to Bella washing herself, splashing noisily.

"Bella are you OK? I know Rose said you were but I'm concerned about you"

"I'm OK Jasper."

She sounded embarrassed so I decide not to question her any further.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter Fifty Six

Jasper

Rose came back in with a smile on her face and a box in her hand and as I looked at her confused she arched an eyebrow and held it up for me, finally the penny dropped!

"She's not pregnant" Rose mouthed going back in the bathroom and shutting the door. Blood, I should have known. I was thankful for Bella's sake that Edward hadn't got her pregnant knowing that if I had been her it would have horrified me knowing what was growing inside me. Perhaps now this problem were resolved she might start to relax a little. It was time Bella became a young woman again, looking forward to her future. I just hoped that when she thought about the future she saw me in hers.

When she came out of the bathroom with a robe wrapped around her she looked so much better, her eyes were still sunken but the haunted look had disappeared and with her freshly washed hair pulled back in a pony tail she looked young and very vulnerable, making me feel my years for the very first time. I had to wonder what she would see when she looked at me. A young man? A very world weary soldier? Or a monster? And would she be interested in any of them? With Edward dead and Carlisle gone she could go back to her old life, rewind time to a place before she met us, me. I knew she could never erase the memory of Edwards acts against her but maybe she would think that by shutting us out of her life she could help put that into the background. I could come up with a thousand reasons why she should shun the Cullen family and not one, except for Rosalie's friendship to continue seeing us. I would make the most of the few short days we had left before we were back in Forks, before she was free to walk away, leaving us in her past. I tried to find reasons for her to stay, to continue her friendship with me but to no avail, I had found my mate only to lose her because I wasn't able to keep her safe.

She sat wearily on the bed and sighed rubbing her face as if brushing cobwebs away as Rose set out the meal she'd bought from the attached restaurant on the table.

"Right Bella, eat."

Bella looked at Rose and nodded but didn't move straight away, she shot me a look and for a second it crossed my mind that she wanted me to leave but then she smiled,

"You won't leave will you Jasper?"

I shook my head sitting in the chair

"No. I'll be here as long as you want me"

She went to sit at the table and eat slowly turning to look at me every few mouthfuls.

"Well I'm going out for a while. You OK with Jazz?"

Bella nodded but didn't speak and Rose left with a "you look after her" look to me before the door shut.

Bella

I felt Jaspers eyes on me as I finished eating, it was the first time I had felt relaxed since Carlisle told me I might be carrying Edwards child, the relief when my body told me in no uncertain terms that I wasn't was indescribable. I felt the axe had been removed from above me and with it the fear of Edward and Carlisle. Rose had told me they found Carlisle dead in the room I was in but I didn't remember what had happened and they didn't know either. They were keeping something from me but I didn't care yet, I'd find out when I felt able to take new information in. For now it was enough that I was safe, among friends and Jasper was here too. When I finished I pushed my chair back and walked slowly to him, my head down, feeling very unsure of myself but knowing I had to make some gesture before he disappeared from my life forever.

"Jasper, could we talk while we're on our own?"

"Of course Bella. Would you like to sit here?"

As he tried to get up I put a hand on his shoulder,

"No, stay there"

Jasper

This was the beginning of the end for me but I would bear it in silence. I felt Bella's fear but also her determination and I wouldn't make life difficult for her, she deserved better. Her hand on my shoulder was a shock, the heat from it ran through my entire body and I almost shuddered with the pleasure it gave me. She sat down by my feet and took my hand in hers still looking down at the floor her pony tail touching my leg,

"I really need to say this so could you please not interrupt or speak until I finish."

"Of course"

I could feel her shaking and tried to send her calmness but she shook her head with a sigh,

"Don't Jasper, don't help me please. I need to do this on my own if I can"

I stopped trying to influence her emotions and waited for my world to crash and burn.

"Somehow I knew you would find me, you wouldn't give up and it made me think about you, your feelings, your motivation, and I realized I didn't know you at all. We've had so few hours together I couldn't even begin to know what makes you tick, what you might be thinking, how you felt, but despite this I knew you'd come, so how? What made me so sure? Did I recognise something in you without knowing I'd seen it?"

She hesitated and I felt her struggling to put her feelings into words,

"Jasper, I've realised you meant what you said to me. I feel I need you, your presence, your arm around me, your love. The thought of seeing you walk out the door and never come back scares me more than anything else that's happened to me. And I guess that means that I love you too but that scares me as well. I don't know if I can give you enough to make you stay, all that you should expect from a girlfriend, or a mate, or whatever you call it. What I'm trying to tell you is that I don't know if I can go where you have every right to ask me to. I have to ask you if you'll give me some time to build my confidence up again. Its a big ask I realize but I have to be truthful with you or I'll regret it.


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter Fifty Seven

Jasper

I couldn't believe what I'd just heard, Bella was asking me to stay and help her overcome her fears, she wanted to be with me. The warmth in my chest exploded into a furnace with joy,

"I very much want to stay with you Bella and you can have all the time you need. If I can help you in any way I will. I love you Bella and you can have as long as you need, I will never put any pressure on you I promise"

I leaned forward and lifted her head up with a finger under her chin,

"Thank you for giving me another chance Bella"

I leaned closer and kissed her gently on the cheek and she lay her head on my leg so I could stroke her hair

"We'll get there Bella, it will just take time and I have all the time in the world."

"But I don't Jasper. I age every day, I have to get beyond this before I get too old and you don't want me any longer"

"That will never happen Bella, I will always love you, I couldn't do anything else. My Bella"

She shook me then by kneeling up and holding her hands out to me

"Jasper would you hold me please"

I lifted her into my lap and she snuggled up to my body with a sigh.

"Bella I've been waiting for this since I saw you in that room all curled up"

"I was with you then"

I looked down at her uncomprehendingly, and when she saw my face she smiled at me,

"When I was scared and I didn't know what to do I closed my eyes and thought about you. I retreated into my memories of when I first saw you"

"You mean covered in snow on Christmas Eve?"

"Covered in snow and looking like a dream."

I leaned down and hesitantly kissed her again, gently on the cheek.

"Remember I asked you once to kiss me?"

I nodded,

"Will you do it again?"

Again I moved very slowly and kissed her lips, my whole being glowing with the contact.

Soon after that she fell asleep a feeling of contentment radiating out from her and I knew she would recover from her ordeals. We stayed at the Inn for a week in the end, Bella was exhausted and slept most of the time and most of that in my arms. She would curl around me on the bed a blanket insulating her from my cold skin and sleep peacefully. I had to leave once to hunt but only at her insistence and Rose joined her on the bed in my place. As soon as I left the Inn my chest started to ache and it got worse the further and longer I was away from her. We hadn't discussed the strange effect at the house on the moor yet although I had heard Peter and Darius talking about it and thought Darius was probably close to the truth, there was something very unusual about Bella. I had felt it as soon as we met. My own private thoughts were centered on two people, Bella first obviously but Alice too. Carlisle knew about our plan from her and it was she who put Bella in danger. What I couldn't understand was why? She had made sure Bella and I met, she seemed over the moon that we hit it off, so why had she put Bella in danger? Her feeling sorry for Carlisle sounded very weak to me, something else was at the bottom of her decisions and I felt we had all been manipulated for her own ends.

Rose told me she had spoken to Esme but Alice wasn't answering her phone to anyone and Esme wouldn't relay any messages. She and Alice were building a house in the Black Forest but she wouldn't say exactly where and Rose thought she was embarrassed about their relationship while I wasn't so sure Rose had it right. I thought back to what Darius had said on the plane, how Alice and Esme had been waiting for Carlisle to give them an out. A horrible thought had occurred to me, one I didn't want to believe but couldn't push out of my mind. If I were right...if...then Alice and possibly Esme too had a reckoning coming but for now Bella came first and last.

Bella

Our last night in England and the others had made their own plans for getting back, giving us space. This was my first time alone with Jasper when we truly were alone. Before there had always been others in the next room, or close by, and at first I felt panic rising but I choked it back down, told myself over and over that he wouldn't hurt me, that he loved me and slowly I calmed myself. I showered and got ready for bed while he went down to arrange transport to the airport for the next morning. I knew it was an excuse to give me some privacy and I was grateful for the gesture. When he came back I was in bed reading a magazine Rose had left on the coffee table but I put it down when he spoke.

"Are you OK? If you like I can go for a walk"

"No, you promised you wouldn't leave me"

He laughed,

"Who said anything about leaving you, the corridor will do."

I smiled and shook my head,

"I'd rather you stayed. Come and sit with me please."

He kicked off his shoes and joined me on the bed, putting his arm around me and pulling me close, it was a nice feeling but I wanted so much more, I wanted to try to get over my fear of physical contact and as a first step I lay my hand on his chest feeling its muscular contours beneath his shirt. He never moved or said anything and I think he realized how scared I was, that any sudden move or comment might stop me in my tracks.

I slid my fingers between the buttons and felt his cold skin, my fingertips tingling at the contact. He leaned down and kissed the top of my head very gently still not speaking then replaced his lips with his hand, stroking my hair soothingly. I took a deep breath and with trembling fingers undid the top buttons enabling me to slide my hand in and suddenly his skin no longer felt as cold it was as if it were soaking up heat from my touch. I left it there enjoying the feel and happy that I had managed this far. My mind was in turmoil. I wanted him so badly, to be close, as close as two people can be, but at the same time I was terrified that any more and Edwards advances would come between us. Then I heard his soft voice,

"Don't worry Bella. We do things at your speed. I'm not going to push you or ask for anything until you are ready to give it. I have to tell you though that I never want your hand to leave my skin, it makes me feel so close to you, so warm and whole."


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter Fifty Nine

Bella

We flew back to the States the next day, landing in Boston late afternoon and Jazz booked us in the airport hotel for two nights so we could decide where we went from here. After insisting I ate at the restaurant, glaring at me for leaving some food on my plate he took me up to our room,

"Bella you need to eat. You're still too weak after your ordeal."

"I'll try but I don't have much appetite Jasper. Anyway I thought we had things to discuss."

"We do. You are back in the country now, albeit under a false name."

We hadn't been able to use my real name because I was still missing presumed drowned after the staged car crash. Jasper had somehow got me a new passport and papers in my new name Bella Whitlock. It saved any awkwardness if it appeared we were man and wife!

"I don't want to push you but I need you to make some decisions. You could reappear as Bella Swan, we could make it appear you hit your head and lost your memory and have spent the past weeks trying to remember everything, or you can stay dead to your family and start over. I have plenty of money to set you up in a house or apartment and help you find a job you enjoy doing."

"What about you?"

"I'll be around. I promised I'd never let you get hurt again so I wont be far away."

"Is there a third option?"

"There are always other options, which one were you thinking of?"

I hesitated, unsure of myself but more terrified of his answer,

"Well, you promised you wouldn't leave me unless I asked you to go. What if I asked you to stay?"

"Then I'll stay Bella, willingly."

"I don't mean just in the area, I mean with me. What if I asked you to stay with me.?"

His face seemed to glow from within,

"Bella will you marry me?"

That shocked me, marry him? I wanted to but I was so scared, scared of the physical side of a relationship.

My hesitation worried him and I saw him taking stock of my emotions then he spoke again.

"Bella, I know it worries you, the intimate part of a relationship but what if I promised you we would take it very slowly, no pressure on you. I know you love me and I love you, the rest will come once we relax."

Tears of joy ran down my face as I nodded and he pulled me into his embrace kissing my cheek and holding me tight.

"I think maybe we should go buy a ring don't you? Once I slip it on your finger I'll feel happier."

I was pleased to go along with that, the thought of being engaged to Jasper filled me with happiness and pride so I got my coat and we went out into the late afternoon chill shopping for a ring. I didn't want anything too flashy or big and he seemed to know this because the ones he pointed out were discreet, dainty, rings and we decided on a solitaire diamond on a thin plain band with flower shaped claws holding it in place. The saleswoman put it in a box, luckily it didn't need sizing, and handed it to Jasper with a smile wishing us every happiness. Walking back to the hotel hand in hand I felt happier and more settled than I had ever done, safe with him beside me.

Once in our room he sank to one knee and proposed very solemnly, slipping the ring from its presentation box and onto my wedding finger then kissing my hand.

"Bella you have just made me the happiest man in all history."

I knelt down to join him and he held me very close, his touch feeling warmer than it had ever done.

"Thank you Jasper, I'm the proudest woman in history, I love you"

We kissed and this time I didn't feel anxious or afraid, just happy.

"So when do you want to get married and what kind of ceremony would you like?"

This was all happening so fast but this time I didn't feel pressured, it felt right.

"Can we have a small wedding? Just really close friends?"

"Whatever makes you happy Bella. We can go away and do it just the two of us if you'd like."

"No, I want our friends to know, I don't want to hide it. But I need to ask you something first."

"Anything Bella, ask and its yours."

"Will you change me? I want to be like you and with you for all time."

He hesitated and I wondered if I'd misunderstood his feelings but then I saw the emotion on his face.

"You'd give up your humanity for me?"

"Wouldn't you if our roles were reversed?"

"Yes, but even so Bella. Do you realize what it will mean? Never seeing your family or friends again, craving blood constantly, having the hunting instinct which makes humans appear as prey. It's a huge thing to accept willingly. All of us were given no choice, we were forced to become what we are and I don't think one of us doesn't regret what was forced on us."

"Yes but the reason for your becoming a vampire was different. I am in love with you and you are a vampire so the only way to stay with you is to become like you. To be yours for eternity. That's what I'm asking of you"

"Then how can I refuse you, to be left alone by your human body's death would be torture but I would find a way to join you as I considered doing if I couldn't get you back, in Cornwall."

"You were thinking of killing yourself?"

"Yes, better that than the pain of losing you"

"Then change me"

"OK, but before or after we get married?"

"I don't know enough about being changed to choose, tell me"

We sat together on the bed, his arms around me and my head resting on his chest, and he explained about the transformation and the newborn phase of the vampire life.

"So I could be crazy for a year at least?"

"Possibly, some calm sooner, some never do, but I don't think that's a worry with you. You are already open to the idea."

"What about my diet? Can I choose to be an animal hunter like you?"

"Yes and I will help you but you will always be attracted to the smell of human blood and its a hard attraction to overcome."

"Will you make sure I don't hurt any humans?"

"As much as I can yes."

"Was it hard for you? All these years not living on human blood?"

He tensed and I knew I'd hit a nerve,

"Bella, there are things about myself you should know. Things I should have told you before I asked you to marry me. I forgot you didn't know my history, and now you will. If when you've heard it you want to leave I will understand and I wont try to stop you I promise."

"Whatever it is you have to tell me it will never make me love you any less."

"Wait until I finish before making that kind of statement Bella. Some thing's do change the way we perceive others. Some times the truth is too ugly to be ignored."


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter Fifty Nine

Bella

I listened in silence as Jasper told his story, and a terrible one it was too, of course I was sickened by the things he had done, the monster he had become as a vampire but most of all I felt a profound pity for the idealistic young man who had been manipulated into a blood thirsty killer by his creator. A woman who deserved to die a thousand times for the horror she had inflicted not only on her enemies and the human population but on her own soldiers. Did his revelations alter the way I thought about Jasper? Of course they did, how could they not? Even listening to them made me feel physically sick and I knew he could feel that because his body tensed and his voice tailed off. He took a deep breath and sighed loosening his hold on me,

"See Bella, I told you that when you had heard my story you would be sickened, your attitude to me would change. I wont stop you leaving, nor will I force myself on you but I'll always be close by"

"No Jasper"

I turned to look at the crushed soul sitting beside me and my heart bled for him,

"I'm sorry Bella but I can't promise to stay away, it's not in my power. All I can promise is that you need never acknowledge me and you will never have to see me".

"I think next month"

He looked up totally confused by my answer,

"I'm sorry? I don't understand"

"The wedding, how about next month? Or Christmas? Yes, a Christmas Wedding would be nice"

"You still intend to marry me?"

"Of course, why not? If you think about the things you have told me then you should realize that the message you got across wasn't the one you intended."

He still looked at me baffled,

"Jasper you showed me a young man who was forced to do terrible things, to perpetrate atrocities but who overcame it all to become the man you are today. The man who fights his very nature every day of his existence and I love that man. That's my Jasper."

Jasper

Bella's words confused me as did her reactions, what happened to horrified screams, sickening thoughts and a need to get as far as possible from the monster who was close enough to drain her in a heartbeat? How had Bella seen through the words to the real meaning? It wasn't one I had ever found when I thought about my past.

"If you'll still take me after all I've told you then I'm not complaining and we can get married whenever you like"

She leaned back into me and I felt her relax in my arms, a killer's arms, but not to her. Perhaps I didn't see the real picture any longer. I'd been told for so long I was a dangerous monster that I believed it myself. But then Bella had met another monster, so she had something to compare me with and I liked to think I was a better man than Edward had become.

Bella

Jaspers smile as he understood exactly how I felt was wonderful and made me feel warm too. He was the only man I felt really safe with. Even Peter and Emmett made me slightly nervous although I was sure they wouldn't hurt me intentionally.

"If we wait until Christmas we can ask Peter and Charlotte, Emmett and Rose, and Garrett to come. I think they deserve an invitation after all they've done for me, for us."

"Christmas is fine by me but I do have some other business that wont wait until then"

I waited, hoping he would explain further but there was a long pause before he spoke again.

"Alice."

It was just a single word but it carried menace in its tone.

"Alice? She helped to find me didn't she? She introduced us, I want to thank her for that."

"Alice always had an angle Bella, in some way whatever she does, whenever she helps anyone, there's always something in it for Alice Cullen."

"So what did she get from this? Are you saying she knew what was going to happen with Edward? That she knew and didn't warn anyone or try to stop it? What did she get from it? I don't understand."

"I forgot you hadn't heard. Alice and Esme are mates, they'd been waiting for an opportunity to leave Carlisle without appearing to have split the family and Edward and Carlisle gave them the perfect opportunity. By allowing Edward to kidnap you she saw that Carlisle would intervene. He wouldn't give up on the idea of salvaging something from his son's death."

"You mean Alice saw all this and didn't try to stop it? Esme too?"

"No, I don't think Esme knew, she wouldn't have put you in danger and she would have tried to stop Edward and Carlisle, she just thinks things worked out well for them."

"Where are they?"

"Germany. I heard they were building a home in the Black Forest."

"Germany? So we're going to Germany?"

"I have to Bella. Alice put your life at risk, she allowed you to be kidnapped and abused just to give herself an excuse to go away with Esme"

"And you have to avenge me?"

He looked at me and I saw determination in his eyes

"Yes Bella. I wont allow her to think she's got away scot-free. She deserves to suffer for your suffering."

"Please don't kill her Jasper. I don't want her blood on your hands, she's not worth it."

"That's a beautiful and kind human response not that of a vampire. We don't allow others to put our mates into danger. I should rip her to pieces and burn them like Edward."

"Is there no other way of making her suffer? Some way to ensure she doesn't get everything she wants?"

"She has all she wants, Esme, a new home, a new start, freedom away from the Cullens...freedom...I wonder."

"What? You've thought of something? Tell me Jasper please"

Bella

He stood thinking, his eyes with a faraway look, then he looked at me and smiled,

"There might be a way Bella but its dangerous, well unless you are already changed."

"OK how?"

"Alice's actions meant you were made aware of our world and that's breaking the Volturi's most fundamental law. If they knew what she'd done they would be forced to act. If you are already a vampire they wont worry about you any longer and they wont kill Alice."

"Why not if she's broken their law?"

"Because Aro Volturi wants Alice's gift so badly he can taste it. She's also responsible for Carlisle's death and he and Carlisle were very old friends. Instead of killing her he will force her to work for the Volturi. She'll have her life and Esme but she won't have her freedom. Aro will keep her in Volterra, at least for long enough that it will really hurt someone like Alice, a free spirit."

"But you can't tell the Volturi about her until I'm a vampire?"

"No, it's too dangerous. I won't put you in danger darlin'"

"In that case maybe we should bring forward the wedding and my transformation."

"Would that bother you?"

"No but wont Alice see what you're planning?"

"I hope so Bella, I really hope so"

He could see I was lost,

"The only way Alice can stop me from doing what I plan is to hand herself over to the Volturi and ask for their protection which amounts to the same thing. I still think we should get married soon though and make you safe."

"Then how about next week?"

"It will mean a very quiet wedding in somewhere like Las Vegas."

"I've always wanted to see the Elvis wedding chapel"

I smiled as I said it but it seemed like a good idea.


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter Sixty

Bella

When Jasper presented me with two flight tickets for Las Vegas I laughed but it seemed the right way to go for us, at least it would be quiet, just the two of us and the minister. He told me he'd already arranged the chapel and minister but he wouldn't tell me if it was going to be at the Elvis Chapel and I had visions of getting married to the sound of Elvis singing Hound Dog. I trusted him and to be honest there wouldn't be anyone there who knew me anyway so what did it matter? The important thing was that Jasper and I would be joined together for ever. The thing that worried me was the thought of the honeymoon. Would I be able to relax enough to enjoy my wedding night? Edward was dead and I hated the thought he might spoil my first night with Jasper but it was always at the back of my mind. Jasper knew I was nervous and tried to reassure me.

"I won't expect anything Bella. We have all the time in the world to get to that point"

I believed him, but at the same time I knew he loved me and desired me and I desired him, it was the reality that scared me most. The flight was set for the next afternoon and we spent that night in each others arms with Jasper soaking my mind with calmness and I relaxed enough that we could kiss and caress without my breathing getting rapid along with my heartbeat. It wasn't a good omen for the honeymoon and I hated Edward even more for this than for anything he had done to me personally.

The flight was on time and I spent it trying desperately to calm myself but my palms were sweating and the least noise made me jump, poor Jasper doing his best to keep me sane! When we landed he took me straight to a small hotel off the strip for which I was thankful. The first surprise was Rose waiting there for me with a smile and a hug.

"Did you really think I'd miss my little sisters wedding? We have some shopping to do Bella. Say goodbye to Jasper for a few hours."

She was the only other person I felt safe with and she was here so after a kiss and hug I left with her.

"Where's Emmett?"

"He'll be here tomorrow, he went to hunt while I spent time with you"

We went looking for a wedding dress which set my blood pressure soaring but Rose kept away from any with frills or loads of lace which made me feel a little better. The one we decided on was a cream sheath with tiny pearls sewn in a design down the left hand side. It looked elegant without being over the top. Shoes were easy, they matched the dress colour and only had small heels. Wearing them I might just make it down the aisle without falling flat on my face! I quizzed Rose about the venue but she wasn't giving anything away.

"Not my secret Bella but Jasper wont do anything that will make you feel out of place, he loves you too much."

I knew she was right but it didn't help much.

When we got back Jasper wasn't there but before I could panic Rose picked up the note he'd left for me.

"Bella, Sorry I'm not back yet but I had some errands to run and I will hunt before I get back. Rose has promised to look after you until I do. You will be in my thoughts all the time. See you soon darlin' Jazz xx

I held the note close and took a couple of deep breaths before looking at Rose again.

"Errands?"

"A ring maybe? To join the one you already have. It's beautiful by the way, suits you."

I looked at it, turning my hand so it caught the light and glittered.

"Bella please stop worrying. Jasper will be back soon and he loves you"

"I love him too but I'm scared about my honeymoon, of letting him down, of freezing up"

"Well if you do he'll understand but let me tell you a little secret. Once he puts that wedding ring on your finger and you are his wife legally the way you feel about him will change. I don't think you'll find there's a problem."

"I hope you're right Rose. I don't want to ruin everything"

Rose insisted we put the parcels in the bedroom and go out for a meal

"You don't eat Rose"

"But you do so stop complaining. Do you want French, Mexican, Italian, Greek..."

I put a hand up,

"I really don't mind Rose I'm not very hungry."

She looked at me scornfully then took my arm,

"Right my choice come on"

We walked down the streets, the coloured lights on the strip flashing and turning the dusk into giant twinkle lights. I didn't see the name over the door of the restaurant and when we sat down she handed me a menu

"Choose for both of us"

I took a sip of water and opened the menu then smiled, it was a vegetarian restaurant and I chose Eggplant Parmesan which was really tasty and I ate it with relish, I seemed to have got my appetite back and Rose smiled as she played with her Greek Salad.

"How about dessert?"

I almost shook my head but then thought why not? So I ordered Baklava which I also ate without a pause. I was feeling much more mellow now, relaxing with Rose who had been through the same darkness I had and come through with the help of the man who loved her. Jasper would do the same for me, I suddenly felt this was true and smiled a little.

"Ready to go back now? Or would you rather go to a casino?"

I looked at her with horror before realizing she was joking and breathing out with a sigh.

"Don't do that to me Rose."

She took my arm and we walked slowly back to the hotel to find Jazz was back and when he saw me he smiled and held his arms open. I ran into them kissing him without feeling nervous or awkward.

"I missed you"

He looked at Rose and smiled gratefully,

"I missed you too Bella".

Rose turned the TV on, ignoring us as we cuddled for a while. Then she turned looking ostentatiously at her watch,

"Right folks, it's getting late and the bride needs her beauty sleep. It's also bad luck for the groom to see his bride before the wedding."

I looked at her surprised,

"Yes Bella. He's going to the room next door for tonight, you get me instead."

Jasper kissed me again,

"Don't worry I'll only be next door and Rose will keep you company unless you'd rather I stayed."

"Not a chance Jazz. Out now, door or window, your choice brother"

Rose had stood up menacingly and he held up his hands in surrender before looking at me ruefully and going to the door,

"Good choice Jazz. See you tomorrow evening."

"Evening?"

Was I really not able to see him until tomorrow evening? How would I cope until then?

Rose went through to the bedroom and came out with the duvet and a pillow then sat on the couch again putting the remote for the TV next to her,

"Right little Sis. Shower, get ready for bed then come here and watch TV for a while."

I did as I was told and as I started to doze I realized why Rose had brought the stuff from the bedroom. She put the pillow on her lap and as I rested my head on it she threw the duvet over me and that's how I slept for the night.


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter Sixty Two

Bella

I was surprised to find I'd slept through the night with no nightmares and Rose smiled as she saw I was back in the land of the living,

"Right, you have forty minutes to get showered and looking human then we have things to do"

I groaned and went through to the bathroom peering at my reflection in the mirror which did nothing to raise my spirits. If I couldn't make an improvement on this Jasper would run a mile. I showered and washed my hair then threw on a pair of jeans and a tee-shirt before going back to find Rose on the phone. She smiled when she saw me and said goodbye to whoever she was talking to.

"Right, let's go"

I grabbed my purse and followed her out,

"Rose, where are we going?"

"Breakfast, hair salon, massage, lunch, nail bar, and back to get dressed. Oh yes I forgot, pick up the flowers"

"Can't we just grab a bagel and coffee and hide for the rest of the day?"

She shook her head,

"Bella please. You never know you might even enjoy the day, like yesterday evening"

That was true so I followed her and by lunchtime we were giggling at the strange people we found on the strip. It seemed a haven for the seriously weird and we started giving points for various traits, hair, clothes, behavior. I'd forgotten my nerves and enjoyed my lunch while Rose sat outside under the shelter of the sun canopy on the phone. My hair felt so soft and sleek, the hairdresser listening to what Rose wanted and I was just the model but I didn't mind. I had no idea what to do with it and if she'd said have it cut short I'd have probably gone along but Rose seemed to know instinctively what would make me feel comfortable. I was very lucky to have her help, the sister I'd never had.

By the time we went back to the hotel I was smiling again and it stayed on my face until we got into the room where I found Charlotte waiting, reading a magazine. She got up and came to give me a hug.

"What are you doing here?"

"Did you really think we'd miss your big day? We're friends remember?"

I nodded, so Rose and Charlotte meant Emmett and Peter too, well it was going to be an interesting evening. I took a few human minutes to calm my nerves before Rose knocked on the door,

"Come on Cinderella, time to get ready for the ball."

I came out of the bathroom to see my dress laid out on the bed together with my flowers and a very delicate flower circlet for my hair.

"I hope its OK, I made it this afternoon, Rose told me what flowers you were carrying so I matched them."

"It's so beautiful"

"I made one for my older sister and my cousin before I was changed. It was nice to try my hand at one again."

I put the dress on carefully and it flowed down my body like liquid silk, making me feel like a model just for a second. When Charlotte placed the circlet of flowers on my head and pinned it in place I smiled, actually feeling beautiful for the very first time. Rose took a photograph and nodded,

"You'll knock him dead Bella"

Then she looked at her watch,

"Right Cinders time for your ride in a magic pumpkin coach."

I looked at her horrified and she rolled her eyes,

"Chill Bella, it's a figure of speech."

I took a deep breath and slipped my shoes on then took Rose's arm and the three of us went down through the reception closing my eyes to avoid any stares from other guests and out into the cooler evening air. At the curb waited a white limousine complete with driver in uniform with a peaked cap. He got out of the car and saluted opening the back for the three of us to get in before getting back in himself and driving smoothly away from the hotel.

When the car pulled up outside the "Wedding Bells Chapel" I started to feel nervous again, especially as another couple came out hand in hand smiling and kissing, obviously just married. I looked around but didn't see any of our friends,

"Are you sure we're at the right place Rose?"

She smiled,

"You'll see your Jasper soon enough. Come on"

She took me through to a very beautiful room where we had to wait and I stood looking through the window at the reflected lights flashing on and off and wondering how I'd got here. Since I met Alice Cullen my whole life had changed. Now I was waiting in a wedding chapel in Las Vegas to marry a vampire and start a new life among his kind. When the door we had come in by opened again I jumped, then saw Emmett's smiling face.

"Wow Bells you look stunning. Come on its time for your big entrance little Sis"

I took a deep breath and steadied myself then followed Rose and Charlotte out into the corridor. Rose handed me my flowers and she and Charlotte walked behind me through another door and into the chapel. I saw two men standing at the front with their backs to me and as the music started they looked round. I saw Peter standing beside Jasper but once our eyes met I didn't see anyone else, only the beautiful face of my husband to be. He was so handsome in his white suit and his smile was dazzling. I don't remember the service or the words we said, Jasper filled my every sense and when he took my hand and slipped the simple gold band on my finger I felt a tear escape and trickle down my cheek. Jasper wiped it away with a finger and then kissed me very gently.

"I love you Mrs Whitlock"

It was done, Jasper and I were united for all time.


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter Sixty Two

Bella

The others left us at the hotel, Peter with a smirk for Jazz but a wink for me and Rose took my arm,

"Bella, just relax and let Jasper lead you gently, he's the only one who matters to you now and you are so good for him. I've never seen him smile so much, thank you for making him happy."

Jazz took my hand and we walked in together unaware of any glances from other guests or staff and went up in the elevator to our floor. He swept me off my feet and carried me over the threshold before setting me down with a kiss and a smile.

"Not our own threshold yet Bella but its the best I can do for now."

As he put me down he kissed me again and I felt a strange hunger, I wanted him but was this how I was supposed to feel? I had no idea and that scared me, was my reaction normal? What was normal in this situation? He must have felt my anxiety because he continued to hold me,

"Bella its fine, lets sit down shall we?"

He pulled me down onto the couch wrapping his arm around me and turning to look into my face,

"I'm not going to try to make you do anything you don't want to, I'll take my lead from you and if anything makes you uncomfortable then we'll stop. Let me just say that you are beautiful and you just made me the proudest man on earth. I waited a very long time to find you, my mate, and I wont do anything to jeopardise it."

I nodded, still feeling very nervous.

"Its been a long and stressful day, why don't you relax, take a bath or shower. I'll be here when you come out."

He smiled at me and picked up the TV remote casually as I got up.

"Thank you Jasper."

In the bathroom I let the tension wash over me then stopped it before I started to cry or scream or something. I felt as if I were a piece of rope being pulled beyond its breaking point, ready to snap at any moment and trying desperately to calm myself I reached behind me to undo the zip on my dress, suddenly realizing it was stuck. Gritting my teeth I pulled again, harder this time, and made matters worse, it was jammed solid.

There was nothing for it so,

"Jasper could you help me"

"Of course, shall I come in?"

"Please"

He opened the door slowly and walked in looking concerned,

"Could you undo this zip for me, its stuck."

I turned and felt his cold fingers brush my warm flesh as he gently teased the zip down.

"Can you manage now?"

If I said yes he would leave and the panic would remain, if I said no what should I expect him to do?

He put his hands on my shoulders and kissed my neck gently,

"Bella its fine. I'll leave you in peace."

Before he could go I whirled round and grabbed his hands,

"Please stay Jazz, I don't think I can do this alone."

"Whatever you want Bella."

As I swallowed nervously he pushed my dress from my shoulders and let it slip to the floor then kissed me, at first on my lips but then he moved to my jaw line and finally my neck. This felt nothing like Edwards touch and I realized with relief that Jasper didn't remind me of what had happened at all. He continued down my throat to my shoulders, covering them with feather like kisses.

"You are so beautiful my Bella."

I stepped out of my dress steadied by his arm and stood only in my underwear waiting for greedy eyes to strip me but he smiled again and gazed at my face,

"I'm not him Bella and I love you too much to hurt you in any way."

I touched the front of his shirt with trembling fingers and undid the buttons while he stood there closing his eyes and waiting. Once they were all undone I opened the front and slipped it from his shoulders where it slipped to the floor to land with my dress. I remembered the first time I'd seen him like this after Emmett had shoved something down his back at Christmas, snow I seemed to remember. I'd thought then he was beautiful but knowing I was looking at my husband gave it a magical quality and I ran my hands down his sides feeling him shudder at my touch.

I leaned forward and kissed him on the throat before caressing his naked chest with my hands, feeling the ridges of scars under my fingers although I couldn't see very much in the dim light of the bathroom.

"Your water is getting cold"

His voice was low and I looked over at the tub full of bubbles and still steaming a little.

"It can wait. Kiss me Jasper"

He opened his eyes and our lips met, a shock of pleasure running through my body as his cold arms pulled me closer, our naked flesh meeting in places. This was nothing like Edwards violations and I understood what Rose had said, that when Jasper finally took me to bed it would be as if Edward had never existed. I wanted Jasper so badly it made me ache.

"Bella you are so beautiful"

His voice was deep with desire and his eyes darker than normal, he wanted me, to take me to bed, but he was keeping to his word and waiting for me to make all the moves. I looked back at the tub,

"I'm going to have a bath"

When he turned to go I held him in place,

"Why don't you join me?"

His expression was almost funny, he was stunned, then he nodded and watched as I finished stripping off but not with the same kind of greedy look as Edward, and as I stepped in and slid up to my neck in the warm bubbles he took his remaining clothes off and joined me. It was comforting to have him with me although I wanted him much closer, I was taking small steps so I didn't mess it up. He picked up the sponge and handed it to me but instead of washing myself I knelt up and washed him, enjoying his sighs of pleasure which became deeper as I reached his groin, feeling how excited he was. My husband wanted to make love to me and I wanted him as much. Unable to contain my need any longer I got out of the bath pulling him with me and dried him enjoying the sight and smell of his body as I caressed it then stood while he dried me or as much as he could before impatience got the better of me again and I pulled the towel from his hand grabbing hold of it and pulling him, urgently now, into the bedroom.


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter Sixty Four

Bella

We lay on the bed kissing and I felt his hands on my body, moving gently and caressing me so tenderly, stoking my body to such heat I thought I might burst into flames at any second.

"I love you Bella, my Bella"

"I love you too."

As his kisses ran paths of liquid fire down my throat I grabbed his shoulders pulling him to me, needing to feel him as close as possible. His body was nothing like Edward's, his had been hard and demanding, coarse, and stony. Jasper's was cool and moulded to the contours of mine. His erection throbbing against my thigh but not demanding anything I wasn't willing to offer. I really think he would have laid like this all night and been happy but I couldn't. My need for him was growing into a pain and I whispered in his ear,

"Make love to me Jasper."

"Are you sure darlin?"

I nodded and he rolled over to look down on me, his eyes concerned, I smiled at him,

"I need you Jasper. I need you to make love to me. Show me that there is a way of showing love and desire without the brutality that's all I know."

"I would never hurt you darlin'"

He moved until I could feel him just enter me and I started to panic but then a surge of desire overtook me and I pulled at his hips urgently, needing to feel him inside me, making me his, and as he slid inside I gasped. I felt suddenly full of desire, full of his love for me, and as he moved gently inside me still looking into my face, ensuring I wasn't frightened I whispered his name. More waves of desire crashed over me followed by such pleasure I didn't believe possible. My breath came in gasps as I held him tight feeling myself losing all control and cried out as he made me come over and over before satisfying himself. I felt him come deep inside me but it didn't make me feel dirty or sick but warm and satisfied and when he rolled to my side and pulled me close I was crying but they were tears of joy. I knew Edward hadn't ruined this ultimate act of love for me. Just the opposite, I now knew what sex was all about between lovers not monster and captive. The next day we stayed in the hotel room, I couldn't get enough of him but eventually he called a halt for me to eat and rest. I had my meal in bed beside him and slept laying across his naked body, refusing a blanket. I no longer felt cold where he touched me, a flame had been set burning and every touch just banked the fire higher.

"Bella, I think we should at least get dressed and meet up with the others today or they're going to think I've eaten you."

I nodded still half asleep and reached up to pull him down for another kiss which usually led to other more interesting activities but he pulled back laughing,

"Darlin you are insatiable. Now come on, dress"

He pulled me from the bed and into the shower which was probably my second favourite spot for sex but he dodged out turning the water to cold until I yelped in surrender. We showered together leisurely and I dressed reluctantly watching as he covered that amazing body that I could never get enough of.

"If Peter sees you looking at me like that we'll never hear the end of it you know"

I kissed away his words and linking hands we went out into the evening air to meet the others on the strip.

As soon as Peter saw us he started grinning,

"So, you finally surfaced. We were getting ready to send in the search party. Still you look radiant Mrs Whitlock, The Major must be good for you"

I smiled at him but it was Rose I wanted to talk to and she realized this pulling me away from Jasper and linking arms. He looked at me and smiled then walked ahead with the others, but not too far ahead I noticed.

"So, you got things worked out little sister?"

"Yes and I have you to thank for it. If I hadn't had you to talk to I think I'd have gone crazy. I certainly wouldn't have been able to do what I did. You were right by the way."

"I usually am, but what about this time?"

"What you said about when Jasper finally took me to bed. I love him so much Rose"

"He loves you too Bella and its great to see you both so happy after all you've been through. So, what are the plans now?"

"I'm not sure, we haven't talked much about the future"

"They haven't talked much period if you ask me"

Rose looked up,

"No one did Peter but thanks for the insight."

He laughed and went back talking to Emmett and Jasper.

It was while they were talking that I noticed something. In comparison to Emmett and Rose, Jasper's eyes were very dark and it occurred to me that he hadn't hunted. He must be very thirsty especially after all the energy he'd expended. I caught up with him and touched him and he turned to sweep me into his arms kissing me before putting me down again,

"Yes darlin'?"

My brain stopped functioning for a moment and I looked at him in silence then as Emmett laughed loudly I came to my senses again,

"You need to hunt"

He shrugged,

"I'm OK I can cope with the thirst."

"No, you need to hunt. You go with Emmett, I'm perfectly safe here with Peter, Rose, and Charlotte."

I could see he was going to argue but Peter stopped him in his usual blunt fashion,

"Major, just fuck off."

Emmett took his arm and pulled him away but I could see he didn't want to go.

"Would you like me to come with you?"

He looked horrified and shook his head,

"No, you don't need to see this side of me"

"Oh fuck here we go! Come on, I think we're all going hunting now. As long as I don't have to eat one of the furry critters I'll go along for the ride."

Peter knew me better than I thought, I wanted to see every part of Jasper as he'd seen every part of me,

"You've watched me hunt so its only fair."

"Bella this isn't like going up and down supermarket aisles or opening a can of soup."

"I know, but it is a part of you and I need to see every part of you."

"I think you about covered that already Bella"

Emmett's voice was humorous and I turned sticking my tongue out at him.

"Major just give in gracefully, its your own fault. You opened your big mouth, now were all going on a bear hunt."

"Are there bears in Las Vegas?"

"Just a figure of speech Bella. I don't have the faintest idea what furry little devils live here but we're about to find out I think. Anyway it will be good for Bella to see what she's going to be doing once you change her."


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter Sixty Five

Bella

It was soon apparent to Jasper that he wasn't going to dissuade me from accompanying him so it was decided to rent an SUV and make into a camping trip. Peter and Emmett saw it as an adventure and along with the girls they went to get the supplies that I would need.

"Bella this isn't a good idea"

"Why?"

"It's not a spectator sport. I don't want you seeing me killing and drinking from animals"

"Are you afraid I'll feel disgusted?"

"Yes"

"Were you disgusted by what happened to me?"

"That's different"

"No it isn't. I love you and everything that goes into making you what you are. The same way you accepted everything that's happened to me, making me who I am. Anyway I'll be joining you in the hunt soon enough."

He smiled, gracious in defeat,

"Why did I have to pick the one human who isn't scared of vampires?"

"Well not this one anyway"

I wound myself around him and felt his response against my belly.

"We could always go back to the hotel and make love"

He groaned and pulled me closer,

"If I wasn't so thirsty I'd take you up on that but you're right I do need to hunt and the idea of having you close so I can keep an eye on you is appealing."

"I hope you're going to do more than keep an eye on me"

"Bella we'll be in a tent with vampire ears close by"

"So? Maybe they'll learn something"

"Does nothing embarrass you?"

"Not any more. Not with you"

"Thank you for that."

"Right, put him down girl before you eat him"

I turned to Peter who was hanging out of the passenger side of a truck with a grin,

"Hop aboard the passion wagon. You know I taught him all he knows? I could give you a few lessons myself if you'd like"

Jasper froze and Charlotte and Rose looked horrified. I think they thought Peters words would bring back memories of Edward but I was over that, Jasper had healed me so I pretended to think about his offer then shook my head,

"Much as I appreciate the offer I think I'll stick with my husband"

"Suit yourself but the offer's always open"

"One more word Peter and you'll have no equipment to use at all"

He gave me an "Oh dear I think I'm in the shit" look and pulled his head back in the truck.

"I'm sorry darlin' his mouth runs away with him sometimes"

"No Major. All the time"

"True Char."

"Its OK Jazz, I need to be able to handle that sort of joking around. I know Peter wouldn't hurt me and he doesn't mean anything, he wouldn't upset me on purpose"

"You're too forgiving Bella."

We drove into the Sierra Nevada's around Las Vegas where it was a little cooler and eventually set up camp close to a small spring. Peter and Emmett erected the tent which would be my home, well mine and Jasper's, then decided it would be good to have a swim. Before Rose could object they had stripped off and jumped in splashing huge amounts of cold water everywhere.

"Bella I am so sorry. The boys forget we have a female guest who might not want to see their naked bodies close up."

They both stood up in the water which barely covered their groins looking hurt,

"Excuse us, we have fantastic bodies, bodies that should be hung on walls in art galleries. Allowing Bella a free shot is very kind on our part. Anyway The Major is just worried he won't measure up against real men"

Charlotte shook her head,

"Save your breath Rose, it's not worth the effort. Sorry Bella. Try to ignore them"

"Oh that's easy when you have the best already"

Peter shot up splashing water all over again,

"I resent that. The Major never had a physique like mine"

I was going to answer when Emmett dive bombed him so I just laughed.

When I looked at Jasper he smiled,

"I don't know how you do it but you take all their clowning in your stride. Come here"

I went into his arms willingly and our kiss lasted so long I was gasping for breath by the time we stopped.

"Hey stop eating her. Get in here and join the fun."

He looked at me and I nodded,

"Go ahead. I'm fine really"

He stripped off and joined them in the water acting like a young man for the first time since Christmas. I sat with Rose and Charlotte watching their antics which mainly consisted of trying to ambush each other under water.

"You can go in too if you want. I'm OK on my own here"

I knew they were sitting with me because they knew I wasn't confident enough to get naked in front of Em and Peter but Char looked at me eyebrow raised.

"Are you mad? When they're in this kind of mood its best to stay well clear. Let's light a fire shall we? Then you can make coffee"

"Now you are talking my language."

We scavenged some wood from the surrounding trees and soon had a decent camp-fire burning with a metal coffee pot full of water among the flames, boiling up.

Hearing a strange sound behind me I stopped and turned realising I was in trouble. I'd gone behind some trees for a human moment and was out of view of the others. Between me and the safety of the camp stood a huge bear, its mouth open to reveal large yellow teeth and its front legs scratching at a tree trunk, enormous claws leaving score marks in the bark. Its small dark eyes were fixed on me and I knew it was getting ready to charge but I had no idea what to do. If I moved I might make it attack quicker, I could scream but would the others be quick enough to save me? I stood frozen to the spot as it opened its mouth wider and growled loudly then moved much faster than I imagined such a huge lumbering beast could. I turned and tripped over a dead branch sticking out of the ground.

As a giant paw swiped at me cutting through material and flesh in an instant I saw a pale flash come between us and realized Jasper was there between the bear and me. I screamed loudly as two other figures joined him, Emmett and Peter. If it hadn't been so serious and dangerous it would have been funny, three naked Greek Gods fighting a huge bear to save the damsel in distress. As the pain from my injury flared I groaned and Rose picked me up in her arms taking me back to the stream and ripping her shirt to bathe the bleeding stripes with cold water while Char rushed over with a first aid kit.

"They're deep Char, we need to stop the bleeding."

I saw Rose stop breathing at this point and hunger flare in Char's face but I knew they wouldn't hurt me despite the temptation. There was a horrible scream from the bear then silence, they had killed it, and Jasper was back kneeling at my side. He took the material wadding from Rose and told them both to get away before trying to stem the bleeding himself.

"Bella are you OK?"

I nodded and lifted my uninjured arm to stroke his face.

"I'm with you, I'm always fine when I'm with you"

He smiled but I could see he was worried so I turned my head to look at my shoulder and groaned. There were five bloody furrows running across my shoulder and down my arm, just my luck to trip over a bear!

As I looked back to his face I noticed he had several furrows in his own skin, slashes down his chest which were leaking venom but as I watched they were healing and I touched a finger to one collecting venom on my finger which stung at first before numbing the skin. I touched the finger to one of my wounds and it stung like crazy but the bleeding slowed.

"Use it like you did on my lip"

He shook his head,

"Too many wounds and too deep. The venom would get into your blood stream. Enough to kill you but not enough to change you. "

Peter came back with handfuls of tree moss and packed the wounds with it. The pain was bad but Jasper saw this and took it away for me until I could only feel a little stinging sensation. Emmett joined us then and he'd ripped his shirt into strips which they used to bind the moss to my wounds.

"We should go back to town, take you to the hospital"

I shook my head,

"No. No doctors, I'm OK for now and you still need to hunt Jasper."


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter Sixty Five

Jasper

I still thought Bella needed medical attention but the bleeding stopped with the help of the tree moss and she didn't seem to be in too much pain from her emotions. I could hardly carry her into the city and a hospital and the walk back to the truck would take a while.

"You hunt first then if it's still hurting I'll go, I promise"

"We'll stay with her Major, she's right you need to hunt, and if you don't then you'll be a liability at any medical centre. Blood and all that remember?"

Shaking my head I kissed Bella before taking off,

"An hour tops then we go whether I've found anything or not."

"What about the bear?"

Emmett had the grace to look embarrassed by Bella's question,

"That's my fault Bella, I drained it without even thinking. Sorry"

She rolled her eyes and waved me off.

Bella

I didn't want to go back, I never wanted to go back, I wanted to stay here with my friends and live like they did. I was tired of feeling useless, vulnerable, and in pain. Rose came to sit with me and took my hand,

"Just as well you didn't tell him before he left"

"Sorry?"

"Bella you are so transparent its embarrassing sometimes. I don't know how you are hiding your pain from Jazz but I can see it on your face. You have no intention of going to the hospital do you?"

"What's the point Rose? We got married so quickly so I could be changed and now would be the ideal opportunity. I'm so tired of being in pain"

I laid my head on her shoulder as she put her arm around me,

"What are we going to do with you Bella Whitlock?"

Charlotte came to sit with us and I saw her watching me, gauging my pain I think.

Peter

"Rose look, The Major couldn't change Bella until he'd fed, it would be far too risky, all we need to do is keep her as comfortable as we can for a few hours. I think she needs to keep warm."

"Bella you cold?"

She nodded at Charlotte's question pulling the blanket Rose had just put round her shoulders closer.

"How about we get you into the tent and wrap you up? You'll be warmer out of the breeze."

Char and Rose helped her up and they made their way slowly into the tent, Bella leaning on Char's arm for support. Once inside they wrapped her in all the blankets we'd brought and sat with her until she dozed off then they came out and I didn't like the look on Chars face.

"Peter I don't think we can wait for The Major to get back. She's bleeding again"

"Fuck, are you sure?"

Char lifted her hand and I saw the red on her palm.

"Now what do we do, he could be back in an hour or it could be longer."

She shook her head,

"No its going to have to be done now or we're going to lose her."

"OK, who do you suggest? Tell me Charlotte who's supposed to do it? Em and Rose have never even tasted human blood so they're out for a start, you? me? You've never changed a human"

"But you have"

"Char that was years ago, I've been living on their blood now for years not changing them. What if I can't stop? It's not easy Charlotte. I could end up killing her"

"If you don't she's dead anyway Peter, if she loses much more blood its going to be too late. Do you want to tell The Major we sat by and watched as his mate bled to death?"

"That's fucking blackmail"

"No its a simple question, because if you don't change her that's what going to happen."

"Is she still asleep?"

"Yes, I think she's weak."

"Char I don't think I can do it"

"Yes you can and I'll be by your side, we have to save Bella."

I got up cursing the bear, The Major, God, anyone I could think of for putting me in this situation but I knew Char was right, I was the only one who stood a chance of not killing her when I tasted her blood. I nodded,

"OK but you be ready to stop me if I start drinking Char."

We went into the tent, leaving Rose and Emmett sitting by the fire and found Bella awake. She looked up at me and smiled weakly,

"Well Dr Whitlock?"

"You heard?"

She nodded but I could see the colour draining from her face as we watched.

"I'm sorry Bella, I know you'd rather wait for The Major but you're out of time"

"I need to survive for him Peter and I trust you"

I shook my head in a mixture of exasperation and admiration

"I just hope your trust isn't misplaced Bella."

I sank to my knees beside her and took a cold white hand in mine,

"I'll try Bella, and you keep fighting too. OK?"

She nodded again and closed her eyes as I exposed her throat.

Bella

The claw wounds were burning white-hot now and I felt feverish and weak but I didn't care, I wanted Jazz to change me, no more doctors or hospitals, just me and him, and our close friends. But it wasn't to be, I'd heard the voices outside and I wasn't stupid, no I was dying! When Peter came in I was ready for him.

"This is not the way it would have been planned but then nothing ever goes according to plan for you does it Bella? I'm warning you though, if The Major kills me I'm coming looking for you" "

"We're in an unusual situation Peter and I promise to try my hardest to stay alive, just for you"

"OK. I guess if you got over this there would just be another disaster waiting for you as soon as our backs were turned. The Major will be back soon and until then we'll stay with you. Just remember we all love you Bella"

The sharp pain only lasted an instant before the venom numbed the puncture wounds and I felt a coldness seep into my veins but this too was short-lived and what came after was the torture I would have to endure for the next three days as my human body was destroyed by Peter's venom, turning me into a vampire as it did so. As the liquid fire started to spread I couldn't hear anything except my mind screaming at the fire now growing in my chest and spreading through my whole body until there wasn't a single hair or pore that was free of it.

Peter

I pumped Bella full of venom, struggling with my thirst and natural instincts but the thought of facing The Major later stopped me from draining her. It had been so long since I changed a human I wasn't sure how much venom to pump into her so I kept going until Charlotte tugged on my arm.

"Enough Peter."

Then I wrapped my arms around her trembling body and held her tight. Whatever I did she would still suffer the pain of transformation, we needed the Major here to help her with the pain but I'd try to comfort her until he returned to take his place beside his mate.


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter Sixty Six

Jasper

I was lucky, I found a bobcat and the antelope he had just killed so I had two meals for the price of one! Running back swiftly I saw Charlotte sitting with Rose and Em by the fire and I could feel Bella's pain.

"We're going back now."

Rose shook her head,

"No Jazz it's too late. Bella started bleeding again just after you left and we daren't wait any longer. Peter had to change her. He's in there with her now"

I was horrified, Bella undergoing the pain and torment of the change without my help! I went straight into the tent to find Peter hugging Bella's struggling body to his chest. He looked up with relief at seeing me

"Thank fuck for that, she's all yours Major. I did what I had to do to save her, I hope you understand that?"

I nodded feeling a snarl building up in my throat, he was way too close to my mate but I held it back and kneeling beside Bella took her from him, feeling the agony ripping through her body with a gasp.

"It's OK Peter I've got her. Thank you"

He acknowledged my words and went out quickly, I was sure he could feel my anger and jealousy but I didn't have time to apologise now, it would have to keep. Instead I concentrated on Bella's emotions, the fear and the terrible agony. I couldn't take it all from her but I could take the edge off it if I concentrated and that's what I did, relying on our friends to protect both of us. I knew and trusted Peter and Charlotte to get the job done, while Rose and Emmett both loved Bella enough to give their all to keep her safe. Soon now my darlin' Bella would join us as an equal. Strong, durable and even more beautiful than she already was. The danger to her would be at an end, or at least that's what we both hoped. As she struggled and writhed in my arms I saw her lips move forming words, no just one word, my name, over and over. I took a deep breath and immersed myself in her feelings, the strongest being pain, the burn of venom destroying her human body. My own mind screamed at the outrage of a second burn but I shut it out and pulled pain from her in a long burning rope that wrapped itself around my already changed organs as if turning them back to human flesh with liquid poison. My breath stopped and I felt my own body begin to shudder as self-preservation screamed at me to stop this torture. My fists clenched and I heard screaming, though if it were in my head or on my lips I had no idea.

Peter

I found it difficult to believe that The Major was willingly going through the pain of transformation again, even for the woman he loved. Bella was indeed an unusual woman, she'd appeared in our lives as a human yet all of us seemed to accept her from the first. How she did it I had no idea but I was looking forward to meeting Bella the vampire, I thought she might astonish us yet again. Charlotte and I went to hunt as soon as he had Bella under control, I badly needed to feed, changing Bella had taken a great deal of willpower and strength and we had a long way to go to find humans that wouldn't be too easily missed. Rose and Emmett went when we got back after all bears and deer were in plentiful supply around here. Which also meant that there would be plenty for Bella who would be thirsty for some time after waking up to her new life.

Now I could tell the time was fast approaching when Bella was going to wake to find everything had changed in her life so when the tent flap opened and The Major looked out I was ready,

"Her heartbeat's failing."

"Yeah, the pain peaked a while back, I think she'll be waking soon and I need to hunt quickly. Will you sit with her again?"

"Sure thing Major, I'm frankly amazed you held out as long as you did. You look like shit by the way"

"Thanks Peter. Charlotte why don't you leave this idiot or kill him or something?"

"Don't think I haven't thought about it Major. You go hunt quickly, I'll get Bella ready to wake up while big mouth here rings Em and Rose, they wanted to know as soon as Bella woke up."

He went out fast and I knew he would take anything he could find close at hand, there was no way he was going to miss Bella opening her eyes for the first time as a vampire.

Jasper

I monitored Bella's emotions as I hunted which meant losing some prey as I wasn't focused but I found Elk and took down the largest, draining it fast. I should have continued on but Bella was close to waking so I ran back fast and came into the tent as her heart beat its last and there was silence. The smell of human had dissipated, there was utter silence and we all waited expectantly, looking at the beautiful pale woman who lay as if dead. I moved to kneel beside her although Peter shook his head in warning. I knew he was right, we had seen too many newborns attack the first person they saw when they opened their eyes but I had to be there, close to my wife when she woke to her new life. I saw her chest rise and knew she was about to wake.

Bella

Everything had stopped, my heart, my lungs, the pain, all gone and now there was a silence but if I concentrated I could hear strange whispers of sound. I couldn't figure out what they were, noises I didn't recognise, ones I'd never heard before, unfamiliar. My mind flitted to other sensations, I could smell new scents and my brain was busy cataloguing them. I knew there were two other people in the vicinity, one very close to me which concerned me, was it friend or foe? There was also another further away, three other beings without heartbeats, so vampires. One scent was familiar and my brain put the face to the scent, my Jasper, my husband was the body close to me. He was waiting expectantly for me to open my eyes, I could feel his excitement, his love, and under it his desire to be with me, to hold and cherish me. Unable to wait any longer and not wanting to compound his anxiety I opened my eyes.

The tent, for that's what it was, was dark but I could see everything clearly, the canvas walls billowing in the wind, every fibre standing out individually, a cobweb in the far corner and even the spider busy spinning an addition to the web, that was one of the strange noises I couldn't put a name too. I'd never heard it before that was why! I turned my head to look into Jaspers face and gasped, lifting a hand way too fast and almost smacking him in the mouth. He ducked with a smile and I stopped then concentrated and moved it much more slowly to touch his cheek. His skin felt warm and soft to me now, so different from before. I slid it over his cheek and round the back of his neck pulling him close so I could kiss him.


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter Sixty Seven.

Bella

Looking over Jaspers shoulder I saw another male vampire closing in, one I didn't recognise and moved fast to protect my mate from attack launching myself from the bed and landing on him, knocking him to the ground and putting my hands round his throat snarling a warning as I did so. I heard Jasper call my name but I was concentrating on the danger beneath me.

"Bella please, I know you're pleased to see me but I really think a hand shake or a kiss would have sufficed"

I cocked my head listening, I knew that voice.

"Peter?"

"Oh good. Maybe now you recognise me you'll allow me to get up and check my poor body for breakages!"

I got up and went to stand beside Jasper, peering warily at Peter, I still didn't feel easy with him so close. He pulled his shirt straight and ran a hand through his hair,

"It's nice to know I still have an effect on the females. Just can't keep their hands off me"

I was struggling to remember something about him in my foggy human memory bank, then it came to me,

"You bit me"

"Hey, I saved your life"

"You bit me"

"You were dying Bella, what was I supposed to do? I had a choice, save you and risk getting my balls chewed off when you woke up or let you die and get them ripped off by The Major. How would you have chosen?"

He had a point and I thought about it as I listened to the conversation going on outside between two females.

"It sounds like Peters having a tough time Char"

"It's nice to hear him on the end of it for a change. She's going to be feisty."

"Yeah, just the match for Jazz."

Their names came to me from the fog, Rose and Charlotte, friends, at least I thought so.

"OK, So you saved my life, I'm sorry I attacked you."

"Such a gracious thank you. It was my pleasure Bella, good to see you on your feet again. Ready to take on a few grizzlies?"

I thought about this, bears? Then I remembered the bear attacking me, the blood and my throat burned fiercely as I lifted a hand to touch it and Jasper spoke.

"I'll take you to hunt Bella. You'll feel better when your thirst is under control."

"Talking about under control how is she doing that?"

"I'm here you can ask me a direct question Peter"

"Fuck me, you sound just like Char now, giving me orders. Right, how are you controlling yourself Bella?"

"Controlling myself? I don't understand."

"What Peter means is that you are very calm for a newborn."

"Oh, I don't know. How should I feel?"

"Angry, thirsty, enraged, confused, and lots more I can't put into words."

"Sorry Peter, I'll do my best not to disappoint you"

"That's fine Bella I prefer you like this, its safer for the rest of us."

Jasper took my hand and pulled me out of the tent where two female vampires and a huge male waited. I crouched ready to defend myself and my mate when he put a restraining hand out,

"Its OK Bella these are friends, Rose, Charlotte, and Emmett, remember?"

I looked at them one by one and nodded,

"I kind of remember them."

"I'm going to hunt with Bella. She'll feel better then and we can talk"

The three nodded at me and I followed Jasper, keeping an eye on our backs, friends? I wasn't sure."

"So Bella, are you OK? I'm so sorry I didn't change you myself but Peter did what he had to, don't hold it against him"

"I won't, I'd only hold it against him if he'd let me die and leave you. I'm really confused though, there are so many things vying for space in my head, noises, smells, tastes, memories, sights. I'm trying hard to concentrate on one but they keep fighting for my attention."

"That will ease quickly once your brain works out priorities. For now I need you to concentrate on sounds and scents, can you do that?"

I nodded and closed my eyes to help, I could smell the trees, the earth, the rotting leaves, and a wonderful scent that made my throat burn even more fiercely. I cocked my head to listen, the wind in the trees, insects scurrying around, birds flying overhead and a rhythmic thumping coming from the west. My body reacted without conscious thought and I took off at a run, the wind whistling through my hair the trees seeming to almost jump out of my way as I swerved to avoid them. Then I stopped and crouched, the sound was coming from close by and I crept forward not even disturbing the dry twigs that lay all around. Pushing aside some foliage I saw a wonderful sight, two elk grazing on stubby blades of grass growing around a small stream that bubbled over stones in its bed. I was unsure what to do but I remembered Jaspers words, let instinct take over. I stopped thinking and suddenly I knew exactly what to do. I waited as one of the elk moved closer then sprang out, landing almost on its back and grabbing its head I pulled it round and sank my teeth in, sighing in relief as the warm blood cooled my throat and filled me with pleasure. As I finished I saw my mate standing in the shade of the trees watching, a smile on his face.

Jasper

Bella seemed a natural, she moved with a fluidity not achieved by many newborns for months and her attack on the elk had been textbook perfect. She looked so beautiful that I wanted to go to her and take her in my arms kiss her lips and make love to her but she was a newborn and could well be defensive so close to a kill. She smiled and came towards me as if stalking prey, I just hoped she was playing because at least for a while she would be not only faster but stronger than me. Bracing myself for an attack she surprised me by turning and running away,

"Catch me if you can"

I smiled and ran after her, she may be faster but I was The Major and no newborn would out think me, never happened, never would. It took a few minutes but I came at her from the side and grabbing her arms threw her to the ground straddling her with my own body,

"So darlin' making me work for my prize are you?"

"Prize?"

"Yes, you"

I leaned in and kissed her feeling her desire for me as strong as mine for her and we were soon rolling naked on the ground unable to get close enough to satisfy our hunger for each other.


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter Sixty Eight

Jasper

It was much later we rejoined the others, Bella still a little wary of Emmett and suspicious of the girls and I made sure not to get too close to either of them, the last thing we needed was a jealous Bella trying to rip heads off. We sat around the camp fire and Peter sighed,

"Well the gangs all here so what do we do now? Do I get a chance at the demented pixie?"

Bella laughed,

"Alice? Yes I remember, she owes us an explanation."

"I think she owes you a little more than that Bella but first we need to talk about Carlisle."

Bella turned to me,

"Carlisle? Isn't he dead?"

Before I could answer Peter intervened,

"Yeah Bella he was impersonating a smoking Yule log when we found you. Any idea how that happened?"

"Log? In the fire? How? Did he trip?"

"Bella he was a vampire, do you think that's even remotely likely?"

"No I guess not"

"Right then, well if it wasn't you then either the Cornish pixies really exist or there's a mad fucking Cornish man running around with the ability to kill vampires."

"You think I did it? How?"

"We were hoping you could answer that particular question Bella"

Bella

I looked over at Charlotte,

"I don't remember"

It worried me and I shrank closer to Jasper for comfort,

"Did I do it Jasper?"

"We think so Bella, can you remember anything about it?"

I closed my eyes and tried to picture the room in that grey dismal house.

"He thought I was pregnant with Edwards baby and he wanted to examine me. There was no way I was going to let him near me and then...I felt...there was a …...its really hard to remember but he just seemed to be flung back against the wall then...I remember closing my eyes and smelling a strange scent in the air."

"Did you see anyone else?"

"No Rose, it was just Carlisle and me so I must have done something but I don't remember what."

Peter turned to Jasper,

"Do you think she's gifted?"

"Maybe...Bella do you remember feeling anything, anger, frustration, anything at all?"

"I was scared and angry. I wanted to get back to you and he was stopping me."

"OK, well anger is a strong emotion, maybe she can use it in a physical way. Perhaps the power of her anger hit him, knocking him backwards and into the fire. If he caught fire it would be all over."

"You mean I might be able to use my anger like a weapon?"

"Its possible. Jane uses the power of her thoughts to cause pain in others."

"So I could maybe help defend myself?"

"If you can find a way of controlling it yes."

"It seems Darius was right with his theory, we just need to tame it Major."

"For now as long as Bella is safe I don't care. We still have unfinished business, I do."

"Alice"

They chorused it in unison.

"Yes. I need to know what if anything she's done."

"Let me talk to a mate in Volterra, he wont get involved in anything but he's always happy to gossip."

"OK Peter, see what you can find out."

Rose

It was so good to see Jazz content and relaxed, even talking about Alice who he would kill without a second thought for what she'd done to Bella he was cool. His arms around Bella's pulling her close to his body, leaning his chin on her shoulder and a smile of contentment on his face. By contrast Bella looked upset.

"What's up Bella?"

"I was just remembering Alice when I first met her, she was so kind, so funny, and she brought us together but I find out it was all an act, she did it all so she and Esme could be together without anyone blaming them for breaking up the Cullen family. Why? Why not just walk away? They could have done that surely?"

"Alice knew Esme would never leave Carlisle without a really good reason, she loved him too and until she saw him for what he really was, a man in love with his first creation to the exclusion of anyone else she would stay as loyal as she could. Alice needed a way and she found it in you. For that she is going to pay, one way or another."

Peter came back then shaking his head,

"No sign of Alice or Esme in Italy, not even a sniff that they might be contemplating it. Maybe she didn't see Bella transformed."

"How could she not see it?"

"Who knows? Maybe Bella's spooky fucking Mojo is keeping the bitch out. So what's the plan now?"

"A trip to Germany I think"

"Germany?"

"Yes Bella, that's where Alice and Esme are at present."

"I have something I need to do first Jasper"

"OK, can you tell us what it is?"

"Jake,"

"Right. It's about time we took his furry butt and kicked the shit out of it."

"How? There's a treaty with the Quileutes."

"There was, but it was between Carlisle and the Quileutes and he's dead."

"They knew I was being held and abused by Edward and they let it go on. Someone has to pay for that."

Bella looked at Rose and saw agreement in her eyes, Rose understood all about revenge on an abuser.

"Who exactly is going to pay? Jake? The Elders? Who Bella?"

Bella turned blazing eyes on Emmett,

"I don't care if it's the whole tribe but Jake was my friend, he was supposed to protect humans from harm and he stood by doing nothing. I will have my revenge on Jake at least Emmett. You don't have to get involved, it isn't your fight."

"Its mine"

Rose voice was cold as the grave.

"I didn't say I wouldn't help, I just wanted to know if we're taking on the whole tribe that's all."

"OK folks lets cool down or we are going to start arguing among ourselves. Bella chill, we're all on your side, your friends and we're with you on this but lets just make a plan rather than going in with all guns blazing."

She looked at Emmett for a second longer then her face lost its anger and tension.

"Sorry Emmett. I know you're with me and Peter's right we need a plan."

"If we can get Jake on his own you can take him down yourself without starting a war, does that sound acceptable to you"

"No I want him to suffer Peter, and keep on suffering like I did"

"So what do you want to do?"

"Wait until he finds his imprint and take her away from him"

"You mean kill her?"

"That or turn her. Let him love his enemy!"

Bella was out for blood here, Jake had hurt her so much she could taste it and we all knew about that kind of hurt somewhere down the line.

"OK then, we wait and watch the Quileutes. It just means you have to stew a little longer Bella So Alice first? How do you want to play it Major?"


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter Sixty Nine

Jasper

We tried all our contacts and found that Alice and Esme were still in Germany, somehow she hadn't seen the decision to sell her ass to the Volturi and I had to wonder why. Was it connected in any way to the force that had resulted in Carlisle's death? Did Bella have some kind of security shield around her that had spread out to cover us, stopping Alice causing any trouble for Bella. It was a stretch but I didn't see any other possibility unless Alice was playing a different game. Had she seen what we planned and found some way around it? Had she told the Volturi about Bella and were they waiting to ambush us in the Black Forest? Or did she have another plan altogether? I still didn't see Esme as being involved in any plans that would hurt the family or even Bella, she'd been heartbroken at the things Edward had done to Bella, she saw her almost as another daughter. I wondered if there was any chance of Rose contacting Esme maybe without Alice knowing. It would be a shot in the dark but we had nothing to lose now, Bella was already a vampire so she was surely safe from the Volturi.

We were just about to book our tickets for a flight to Germany when we got word that there was to be a wedding on the reservation, Jacob Black was marrying a girl from a nearby tribe the following weekend, a girl called Skye. I wasn't sure Bella would really go through with her threat but I had to tell her, give her the option, it wasn't for me to make her decisions for her.

"At the weekend?"

"Yes according to Peter's source. He watches all the guardian tribes and keeps records of the members. Skye and Jake met at a tribal gathering and he imprinted. She fell for him and they decided to get married straight away. There is a problem though."

"What?"

"If you are going to take Skye it has to be before the ceremony for two reasons. 1. They are going to live on the Res so it will be very difficult to get at her afterwards, she works on the Res too, in the school. And 2. Charlie will be at the wedding and remember he thinks you're dead."

She was silent for a while and I saw her internal struggle. There was still enough of the human Bella there to make the taking of a life difficult and I wondered if she really hated Jake as much as she said, they had been friends for a while. Would that colour her judgement or was she just upset at the thought of taking an innocent girls life in revenge? If she asked my advice I would give it but I wasn't volunteering anything.

Bella

I knew Jasper thought I was unsure if I really hated Jake but he was wrong. If there was one thing I was absolutely sure of it was that Jake was going to suffer for his inaction. If he had lifted just one finger I could have been spared all this nightmare, instead he'd stood by and let it happen. I wasn't sure I could kill this Skye, she was an innocent after all, should I be going directly for him? I had no other way of making him suffer as I had unless...I wondered how he would feel if we snatched Skye and told him I was gifting her to some newborns. Would he believe me? Could I convince him without actually hurting the girl? Why did I care though? I was supposed to be a blood crazed newborn ready to slaughter any human I came across? Trust me to be different and just when it was most inconvenient. I needed an accomplice and I wouldn't bring Jasper into this, he'd done enough already.

"Peter"

"Yeah Bella? You looking for someone to jump on or is this a friendly call?"

"Friendly. I need a partner in crime"

"Why didn't you say so, it's what I do best. What do you need doing? Something blowing up? Tearing down? Someone ripping to pieces? My rates are quite reasonable."

"Something like that. I need some help and I know you aren't going to be really pleased by what I'm going to tell you but just listen and tell me if you can do it."

In the end we roped Emmett in too, he had the technical know how we needed. Jasper watched us with our heads together but didn't ask any questions, maybe he felt my emotions and knew I was happy with my plan for revenge, maybe he was just letting me feel my feet or maybe he just trusted and loved me, maybe all of these things, I was a lucky girl.

We drove up to Forks staying away from anywhere I might be recognised. Peter had been informed that Skye would be travelling from her village to the Quileute Reservation on the Friday evening ready for the ceremony on Saturday. We knew the route and we also knew she would be accompanied by her two brothers, both Guardians in their own right so this had to be perfectly timed. On Friday afternoon Rose and Char allowed themselves to be sighted at Skye's village by one of the Guardians who immediately gave the alarm which brought all the guardians into play to protect the tribe, because of this only one brother accompanied Skye and with Peter, Emmett and Jazz, who insisted he wanted to help, ambushing them it was easy. I snatched Skye and unable to fight the overwhelming odds her brother ran for help phasing to bear as he went. He was fast but we were faster and we soon had her prisoner in a little used hunting cabin in the mountains above Forks. It was cold and foggy up here and giving the frightened girl a blanket to wrap around her I explained why she was here. I told her exactly what Jake had done and while at first she was too frightened to listen when she heard my name she recognised it.

"Bella Swan? Weren't you the girl Jake was in love with first?"

"He thought so"

"Is that why you've taken me? To stop the wedding?"

"No, to make Jake and the Quileutes pay for what they did to me."

"He told me you went to the vampires, chose a slaughterer of innocents for your mate."

"Really? Did he also tell you what happened to me? What he knew and did nothing about?"

She looked puzzled.

"No, he said you chose the dark side. To join the Cullens, the cold ones his tribe had a treaty with."

"A treaty that he thought so little of that he allowed me as a human to be kidnapped and abused repeatedly?"

Her hand flashed to her face and she looked at Peter and Emmett who stood silent and menacingly in the doorway.

"Is that what happened to you? But you died, there was a crash and you drowned?"

"No I lived as you can see."

"So what has all this to do with me? I wasn't involved"

"But your mate was. Did you know he was a man who would stand aside while a woman, a friend, was raped and abused by his enemy because she got what she deserved?"

"I don't believe you"

"Then I suggest you ask him before you marry him. Before you tie yourself to that kind of a man."

"You're lying to stop us marrying"

"No, I'm telling you because I believe you have a right to know what kind of man you are marrying. Think about it."


	70. Chapter 70

Chapter Seventy

Bella

In the meantime Rose and Char had left a present for Jake at the old Cullen house which now stood empty and I rang him.

"Jake"

"Bella? Bella? You're alive?"

"Yes, that is a shock I expect. But before you start celebrating I have something of yours"

"You? It was you responsible for Skye's abduction?"

"Yes and without killing anyone, good aren't I?"

"Where is she Bella? Don't you hurt her, she's an innocent"

"Oh like I was Jake when you left me to Edwards mercies?"

"No, that's different, Skye is only a girl, she doesn't understand about all this."

"Oh she does now Jake, I filled her in, showed her just how it felt."

"Skye no!"

"I left you a present at the Cullen house. I suggest you go and find it. Oh yes, and if you tell anyone, especially Charlie you will never see your sweet Skye again."

I rang off and waited, knowing the next phone call was going to be the one I wanted to hear.

Emmett had faked Skye's abuse by a group of men, using some very dodgy software and a film of her features we'd taken in her village over the past few days. It was a little out of focus and grainy but he'd get the idea. An hour later my phone rang again and I heard the rage and agony in his voice as he said Skye's name.

"I take it you saw?"

"How could you Bella? She was just a girl, a human girl, she hadn't done anything to you. I'm going to find you, hunt you down and kill you for this."

"Hurts doesn't it Jake? Much worse for her, for me, and you never forget it, ever. If you want her back then come and fetch her"

I gave him directions.

"Oh yes, make sure you come alone or I'll kill her Jake. Any sign of company and I'll rip her head off."

The phone crashed down with a roar and I knew he was on his way.

We'd shut Skye, unharmed if scared, in the cabin close to the window so she could hear what was said but under pain of death not to speak or make any noise. The girl was white with fear, terrified the Cold Ones would drink her blood and Char who sat with her didn't make her feel any less afraid. Peter, Emmett, and Rose, watched the village to ensure Jake was really alone although if he brought the pack with him I would make good on my promise, this meant too much to be allowed to go wrong. I was trying to be a good person but the vampire in me cried out louder each time for bloody revenge and it was getting harder to ignore.

Jasper

I hadn't been keen on Bella's idea but I wasn't going to sit by and watch it unfold and it was her revenge not mine. I would have ripped him into small pieces and sent them back to the village along with the drained body of his imprint. I could feel Bella's struggle with her new vampire instincts but while she still had some humanity in her I would back it, that's what I loved about Bella even when it frustrated me, she was unique!

"No Major she's a fucking loony toon"

So I wasn't the only one who was less than happy, but like me Peter stood by her decision. She and I waited close to the cabin listening to the quiet sobs Emmett had recorded and left playing, not loud enough for Skye to hear but plenty loud enough for wolf ears. We got the call to say Jake was on his way, alone, so we sat ready to meet him and to act if he tried to fight us.

Bella

I heard Jake's paws padding along the ground and tensed ready for the confrontation. He burst into view his nose twitching, catching the scent of his imprint and her fear and distress although he only thought he knew why. His ears moved too hearing the sobs and he stood on his hind legs phasing back to human form in front of us. His face was a mask of hatred and pain as he listened then turned to look into my eyes.

"So Bella you really did join the leeches. Now you make war on innocent humans too?"

"Innocent? Like I was innocent Jake when you left me to Edward? A human unable to defend myself, remember? Yet you stood by and let him abuse me without raising a finger to help me or tell anyone. How do you justify your behaviour Jake? How is it any better that what I'm doing? At least I have the courage to stand here before you, not skulk in a dark corner watching and waiting for the next outrage on the girl you told you loved."

He looked at the cabin,

"What are you going to do with her now?"

"Do you care Jake?"

"Of course I care, I love Skye"

"Like you loved me?"

"That was different, this is an imprint I can't just pretend I don't love her"

"Like you did me?"

"Bella I was wrong, I shouldn't have let it happen. I should have told Charlie or someone and I didn't. I let the others persuade me to stand by and do nothing"

"You mean the elders went along too?"

"Yes we all did. The pack knew, the elders knew, but they thought you ignored their warning and deserved what you got"

"You too?"

There was a long silence, Jake looking stricken and my temper started to boil over. I walked up to him until I was right in his face,

"YOU TOO?"

I screamed at him. My hands, my body, wanting to rip him apart, to sink my teeth into his soft flesh and drain every drop of his disgusting blood from his body, not to drink, but to spit out on the earth below me.

"Well?"

My voice went very quiet and I waited too,

"Yes, me too. It was wrong but at the time I felt the same way. We wouldn't have let him kill you"

"So you were that close?"

He didn't answer just hung his head,

"Jake, you were that close? You could hear what was going on?"

"No not really"

"Then how were you able to say you wouldn't have let him kill me? You had to be close enough to hear."

Still he didn't answer.

"Jake answer me or I swear I'll kill her right now."

"YES." it was an anguished cry

"Yes I was close enough."

"Thank you Jake. That's what I wanted to hear. I hope you can live with yourself and I hope it haunts you for the rest of your miserable life"

I stepped back to Jaspers side, and turned to the cabin.

"Charlotte we're going"

She opened the door and came out followed by a white-faced and horror-stricken Skye. Jake ran to her side but she stepped back holding her hands out for him to stay away.

"Don't. Don't touch me Jake. I heard every word you said. How could you? Would you have done the same to me? You're all sick, the whole tribe."

"Skye, let me explain. It's not like it sounds."

"What? You left Bella, a human girl, in the hands of a cold one, you knew what he was doing, you were close enough to hear what was happening and you did nothing? Can you justify your actions? Because I can't."

"We'll drop you off at your village border if you want."

She looked at me then back to Jake.

"You know Jake, I don't know you at all. I didn't believe Bella when she told me what you'd done. I defended you but now I'd rather travel with the Cold Ones than stay here with you. Don't ever come near me again"

She walked to our car and got in shutting the door and looking out the other way as Jake turned back to me suspiciously,

"She hasn't been hurt has she?"

"Not by us no, just scared. You hurt her Jake, I didn't have to lift a finger"

"All this was to destroy my happiness?"

"Your happiness? I suppose so Jake, it was purely for revenge and be thankful I did it without any bloodshed. You stood by while Edward ruined my human life now live with the consequences."


	71. Chapter 71

Chapter Seventy One

Bella

I knew I'd made an enemy of Jake but I didn't care, his chances of revenge were poor, I hadn't killed or injured Skye and we certainly hadn't bitten her, he'd done the damage himself with his own words. Now it was Alice's turn and we headed for the airport and our flight to Germany. Peter's friend in Volterra still had no news, by some strange twist of fate Alice didn't seem to be getting visions of what we intended. Was it my mystery shield or something else? I did wonder if she was following some plan of her own and that made me cautious.

During the flight none of us said very much, Peter and Charlotte sat together and murmured occasionally while Rose and Emmett were very quiet and I wondered if they were worried about Esme's part in all this, after all she'd been a mother to them for such a long time. If it came down to it and Esme had been in on the plot would they be able to take action against her or would our allies turn to protect her?

"Jasper"

"Yes darlin?"

"Are Emmett and Rose OK?"

"You mean are they concerned about Esme? Yes they are, but they are loyal to us."

"I just wondered, with Esme being a mother figure"

"I doubt she had anything to do with it Bella, it doesn't sound like her."

"I hope not, I like Esme but if she was involved I'm not letting her run"

He took my hand and squeezed it,

"We're all in this together Bella. Don't worry."

When we landed and got our rental car Emmett drove with Jasper navigating, leaving Rose and I to talk in the back. Peter and Charlotte followed on in another car, it was always useful to have a spare set of wheels or that's what Peter told me when I questioned him.

"Anyway Bells, they frown on overloading cars over here and I know your maths is a little shaky but there are five seats and six of us"

I hit him on the shoulder playfully, or at least it was meant to be playful but it sent him across the car lot and crashing into the wall at the far end.

"Bella, you need to remember how strong you are."

"Now I know what a fucking missile feels like when it's launched"

Peter was still grumbling and rubbing his shoulder when we left.

The drive was spent deciding on our approach to Alice,

"If she hasn't seen us coming it will be a bonus. Esme needs to know what Alice did, I don't think she'll approve or forgive Alice."

"Don't forget they're mates Jazz. Esme may well stand by her mate despite not liking what Alice did."

"Then we take them both out Emmett. Do you have a problem with that? If you do say now and I'll let you out here and drive in myself"

Emmett shook his head,

"No I'm in. I was just throwing out a possibility."

Jasper nodded but didn't say anything and I could see his jaw was clenched, he was ready for a fight, a fight he had no intention of losing.

The house they'd built was very pretty, old-fashioned looking and a million miles from the house in Forks I had first seen them in. There was a car, a red Porsche, parked outside and the front door was open wide. We pulled up close to it and got out followed by Peter and Charlotte, Peter taking his place beside Jasper with me to his left. There was movement and Esme appeared in the doorway, when she saw us she put a hand to her mouth in shock and turned back to call to Alice who appeared behind her, a frown on her face. She looked from Jasper to me and shrugged before smiling and coming out to greet us hand in hand with Esme.

"So you found us? I didn't see you coming, Bella I assume?"

"Why Alice?"

She rolled her eyes,

"What about the niceties? Hello Alice, Esme, how are you? It's so good to see you, and together. Something like that"

"Why?"

Esme looked at Alice then back to us,

"I'm sorry you had to find out like this. I wouldn't have hurt any of you for the world but once Carlisle decided to go to Italy I couldn't stay with him any longer. I'm sorry for the way you were treated Bella, I'd do anything to put that right. I understand why Edward had to die."

"Thank you Esme, I know you genuinely mean what you say. I know you weren't involved in any of it but I have to tell you that Carlisle didn't go to Italy."

"He didn't? So what did he do? I haven't heard any news since we left the States. You never told me that Carlisle had changed his plans Alice"

"No she wouldn't Esme. Carlisle is dead."

"Dead?"

She looked shocked and hurt, she still had feelings for him even if they weren't those of a mate.

"Yes. He kidnapped me and took me to England"

"Why?"

"He thought I might be pregnant with Edward's child"

"But you weren't?"

"No, but he never lived long enough to know that."

"How did he die?"

"We're not really sure but we think it must have been me in some way. I'm sorry it hurts you but I'm not sorry he's dead."

Alice sighed heavily,

"Well thank you for telling us the sad news, it was kind if you all to come so far."

"Cut the crap Cullen. You know why were here. Now tell Esme."

She glared at Peter,

"Your manners haven't improved I see."

"Fuck you Alice. She had no idea what you've been up to did she?"

Esme looked confused at Alice

"What's Peter talking about Alice? Why are they here? What have you done?"

"Done? Esme, everything I did was for us."

"Alice what did you do?"

"Perhaps Alice would rather I told you Esme. Did you ever wonder why Alice befriended me when I came to Forks?"

"I never really thought about it. Alice took a liking to you and it made her happy to have you in the family."

"No Esme. Alice saw something. She was tired of waiting for you to leave Carlisle, she knew you wouldn't do it and hurt the family and I know you were very fond of him. Alice saw a way to push you into leaving with her. She knew Edward wanted me and she saw that Jasper was my mate, or I was his, anyway. She saw it all, Edward kidnapping me, Carlisle's obsession to keep something of Edward alive when he couldn't save him. You would finally leave because you saw that Carlisle was giving up, showing the only person he really loved was Edward."

"Are you trying to tell me that Alice orchestrated all this? All your suffering just so I would leave Carlisle for her? Did you Alice? What did you see?"

Alice shook her head biting her lip in vexation.

"It wasn't like that Esme. You know I love you and you love me, I can't believe you are listening to their lies."

"Lies Alice? Well you should know being the queen of lies."

Alice's glare would have killed if possible, but she was busy trying to salvage her relationship. We could all see Esme's horrified expression as she thought back over what happened.


	72. Chapter 72

Chapter Seventy Two

Alice

Why did they have to turn up here just when Esme and I were so happy? I hadn't seen them but then that was down to Bella I guessed. She had been such a gift, when I saw how Jasper would be drawn to his mate while Edward obsessed over her. It was the ideal set of circumstances to break Esme away from Carlisle. He was so blinded by love for his precious Edward that he would do anything to keep him safe, driving the wedge between himself and Esme deeper. The fact that Bella would be hurt didn't come into the equation, she was just a human, I was using her rather than draining her, she should be grateful. I even gave her the opportunity to find her mate. Looking forward everything was so foggy again, damn Bella and her friends!

"Esme, you love me and I love you. The rest is just incidental."

"Alice, how could you? Edward dead, Carlisle dead, Bella abused, and all to get me to leave Carlisle for you? Why didn't you just tell me?"

"Tell you what Esme? That I loved you and wanted us to go away together, start a new life away from Forks and the Cullens? I did, over and over but you wouldn't hurt the others however much it hurt you and me. I just found a way to make it happen"

"At the cost of two lives? Almost three? Did you honestly think I would countenance such a thing?"

"No and that's why I didn't tell you, I was desperate Esme. I couldn't sit by and watch you day after day, playing at the dutiful wife while I was forced to watch my mate with someone else. I had to find a way out."

Bella

I could see how horrified Esme was by Alice's actions, she couldn't quite believe that her mate could see loss of life as acceptable.

"I'm sorry Esme, I know this is hard for you but Alice is dangerous, not only to me and humans but to your own kind. Anything is acceptable provided Alice gets what Alice wants."

Esme came over to me and took my hands in hers,

"Bella, I am so ashamed, so sorry for all you've been through. Please believe me when I say I knew nothing about Alice's plan. If I had I would have stopped her.

She turned to Jasper then,

"Son, I am so sorry for all you and your mate have been subjected to. If I'd known,..."

Jasper nodded to her but the anger in his eyes flashed and he turned back to Alice.

"You are going to die Alice Cullen. Not for my pain, not for Carlisle's death or Edward's but for what you did to Bella. So if you have anything to say I suggest you say it now."

Alice stepped back suddenly looking cautious, I saw her eyes flash to the driveway, was she expecting help to come? Who? Who would protect Alice from us? Who loved her enough or wanted her enough to protect her? It came to me in a flash,

"She's contacted the Volturi."

Her head shot up and now there was terror in her eyes,

"She's told Aro that we are coming for her, she knew something was going on and she's asked for his protection."

"Now that's a fucking shame, the cavalry usually comes over the hill just in time but I don't see any do you?"

Peter made exaggerated movements, shading his eyes and peering into the distance before looking back at her.

"Nope. No horses on the horizon"

Alice made a break for her car although how she hoped to outrun Jasper and Peter I didn't know. She reached the car and wrenched the door open but Peter slammed it shut crunching the bodywork in with the force.

"I don't think so Alice. End of the road."

Suddenly she smiled looking over his shoulder,

"Wrong, smart mouth"

He looked round and saw a mist coming over the hill.

"Still too fucking late for you"

As Peter grabbed her arms Jasper wrenched on her head pulling it from the shoulders and tossing it on the floor. Knowing we had only seconds to finish this I dropped a lighted match on her hair and it flared up immediately. Esme screamed and put her hands over her face as Alice's body burned to ash lighting the path of the Volturi guard who came just too late to save her.

Four Volturi guard came to a halt facing us and the largest looked at the dying flames,

"Alice Cullen?"

I nodded and he shook his head,

"You should have waited for us"

"Didn't see you old boy. Terribly sorry."

The guard looked at Peter but didn't speak then turned to Jasper.

"Aro's not going to be happy about this Major Whitlock."

"He knows where I am if he wants to take it up with me personally but somehow I don't think he will, do you Felix?"

The huge guard looked at the ashes and then at his companions,

"Perhaps not. Well there's nothing here for us. Come"

They turned and left and I looked at Jasper,

"What was that all about?"

Peter laughed loudly,

"He sent Felix and a few foot soldiers? He never had any intention of saving the bitch did he?"

Jasper shook his head explaining to me,

"Aro sent help because Alice asked for it and he had to be seen to act but she had caused too much of a stir in the human world, she'd become a liability so he didn't send any of his best guard. Just Felix and a few minor guards. They never had any attention of getting here in time to stop us."

I turned to look at Esme who was sobbing and being comforted by Rose and Emmett, I felt sorry for her, she'd lost almost everything, her husband, her son, and her mate, but she still had those two. I knew they would look after her and hopefully she would recover although I couldn't imagine recovering from Jaspers loss." Thinking of him I turned to where he and Peter stood talking animatedly while Charlotte watched me.

"So Bella what now?"

"Now? I hope Jasper and I can start living now Charlotte, we deserve some peace, some time together"

She arched an eyebrow and looked at the guys,

"Does that look likely?"

"Why what's Peter up to?"

"I think he's plotting some kind of scheme whereby you and The Major join Peter and myself in Colorado."

"Doing what?"

"Well I think it involves horses, a ranch, and lots of sex, but I might be wrong"

Words drifted over to us,

"Major its perfect and you know it. Bella will love Colorado And there's plenty of room on the ranch, besides you need somewhere to take her and we've got plenty of bedrooms so all needs are catered for. By day we ride the horses and by night..."

I clasped my hand over his mouth

"I think we get the picture Peter."

I dropped my hand again and he smiled,

"Go on Bella, persuade The Major. You know you'll miss me otherwise"

I had to laugh because he was right, he wasn't the most diplomatic of people and he had an odd way of seeing things sometimes but I liked Peter and yes I would have missed him.

"Jasper I think perhaps we could take him up on his kind offer, for a while at least. After all he's all the family we have now"

Peter's face was a picture as he opened the car door and gestured for us to get in.

"Now you see that's what I like about you Bella, you have such impeccable taste!"


	73. Chapter 73

Epilogue

Our life with Peter and Charlotte was just about perfect and we'd decided not to worry about building our own home. We did most things as a foursome, except hunt. Jazz and I were still vegetarian and the other two went off at regular intervals to hunt in cities where it was less noticeable. I didn't think it could get any better and I was right although I didn't know it at the time. One summer evening we sat on the porch, alone because Peter and Charlotte had gone to the city, when we saw a car driving down the track. It was the first vehicle that had come down here in weeks, we had very little delivered but occasionally drivers would get lost and come looking for directions. As it got closer Jasper jumped up and pulled me behind him.

"What's up Jazz?"

"Whoever is coming is very angry."

"Can you tell anything else?"

"No just fury."

The house phone started to ring insistently but Jazz shook his head,

"Leave it. Lets sort this out first."

The car came to a skidding halt in front of the house and the door was flung open to reveal the driver. I gasped in shock when I recognised Charlie.

We stood yards apart in silence for a few minutes then he slammed the car door and walked up the steps to face me.

"So, Jake was telling the truth, you are alive. I didn't believe him at first, I couldn't believe my own daughter would allow me to grieve all this time while she got on with a comfortable new life out here. I guess I was wrong when I thought you cared more than that. As for you..."

I stepped in front of Jasper,

"Dad, I couldn't...

His jaw had dropped

"What happened to you Bella? What's he done?"

"Nothing dad. What did Jake tell you?"

"He said you faked your death so you could run off with Jasper Hale. Why would you do that to me or your mother?"

"You haven't told her have you?"

"No I didn't think she needed to be hurt too."

"Chief Swan if you sit down I'll explain"

"Too true you will."

He sat down expectantly,

"OK I'm sitting lets hear it."

I sat down beside Jasper and we told Charlie everything, it was embarrassing and it hurt to go through it all again but he deserved the truth now. I saw his face blanch as he heard what Edward and then Carlisle had done to me then he surprised me by coming over and hugging me.

"Honey you should have come to me. I'd have protected you."

"Dad you couldn't, not from a vampire, that's why Jasper did it."

"So you're telling me that you're a vampire too now? Well I guess it shows although for one of the undead you look very good"

He was trying to lighten the mood with a joke but his words struck a chord.

"Jake told you about us but did he tell you about himself? Did he tell you about the wolves?"

"Oh I had a show and tell session, scared the crap outta me I can tell you. Its like living in the twilight zone!"

Jasper stood up suddenly and looked out over the front lawn.

"Peter and Char are on their way back, he's concerned, I guess he must have felt trouble on its way."

While I explained about our friends to Charlie Jazz ran to meet the car and explain to them.

"Bella I wish you'd told me although I understand why you didn't feel you could. What I don't understand is why Jake decided to tell me now. He'd been missing a few months, couldn't take it after Skye called the wedding off. He's a different guy since he got back though, sullen, angry, constantly in trouble in the village or in town. Some thing's gonna have to be done about him."

"That's my fault, Skye calling the wedding off"

"Your fault?"

"Yes you see what Jake didn't tell you was that he and the rest of the pack knew where I was and what Edward was doing to me and didn't lift a finger to help. When I found out I told Skye."

"Oh...revenge eh? Nasty thing revenge, it has a habit of biting you on the ass."

"Like now I guess."

"Just a minute, are you telling me that Sam knew what was happening?"

"Yes. Sam, Harry, Old Quil, all the elders"

"Billy?"

His voice was a whisper

"Yes Dad, Billy too."

"I see"

He went very quiet then and even when Peter and Charlotte were introduced he didn't say much. They understood there was a lot going on and once they knew there was no danger took themselves off for a walk.

"Are you staying dad?"

"Yeah if that's OK, for a day or so. I have to decide where I go from here"

I didn't understand what he meant although in hindsight I should have. Jasper kept an eye on his emotions but the strongest ones now were sadness and guilt. He felt guilty he wasn't able to save me and he felt sad to think he'd been wrong about his friends for so long. I felt guilty because by telling him the truth he'd lost not only me but his only friends in Forks, he was now alone.

"I checked the phone Bella. There was a message from Jake, now reap what you've sown."

It figured he would get his own back.

The next morning when he got up he sat talking to Peter, they had begun to speak late the night before and after breakfast they went off together

"Just going to show Charlie the horses"

Dad and horses? That was a new one. Jasper and I went off to hunt while they were gone and when we returned they'd disappeared but there was a note saying they'd be back, they had a little business to deal with.

"Don't tell me Peter's persuaded dad to buy a horse?"

Jasper looked concerned,

"What?"

"I think its more serious than that, I can't find Charlotte either and your dad's bag has gone."

"He's gone home? He didn't even say goodbye?"

"I think he might be headed back to Forks. To the Reservation."

"Oh God, you think he's going to confront Harry and Billy? Jasper he doesn't stand a chance. We have to stop him"

"How? He's got a head start. Do you want to ring and warn Harry?"

There was nothing we could do except wait for someone to get back and tell us what happened. We knew Peter and Charlotte had gone with Charlie, either that or they were keeping a low profile but that was unlikely.

I saw the outcome on the internet, the Quileute Reservation had been attacked with petrol bombs and grenades. All the elders in a meeting were dead plus a group of young men who were sitting in. The only survivor was the Forks Police Chief who was invited to attend but was held up at the station for a few vital minutes. There were no suspects and no clues, no one who had a grievance against the village or the elders as far as police were aware. I was sure Charlie had arranged the meeting and Peter and Charlotte carried out the attack giving Charlie an alibi. My dad hadn't been able to protect me but he sure as hell avenged me!

THE END


End file.
